Trouble
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A certain someone's little sister shouldn't play with boys with bad intentions. Logan's a notorious Ladie's man, everyone knows that, but not everyone takes that to heart, and that could end up hurting a certain someone. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I need a story to distract me from the other ones for a while, needed a bit of a break! Oh boy, also I love Logan, has anyone noticed that?**_

* * *

From the safety behind her bedroom door, the young blonde stuck her head out and watched the slight amount of space that was visible of her living room from the second floor. Peering through the bars of the staircase she could see her brother's friends standing around laughing as they told a story about what happened on set. She could hear her brother's laughter before saying "Well yeah Carlos eats rice and beans with anything."

"Of course you would say that." She could hear Carlos huff, just imagining him shaking his head and the little frown on his face. Luckily in her perfect line of sight was one dimpled boy in particular. His dark hair standing up, his glasses hanging off of his t-shirt showing a tiny bit of manly cleavage, boy did he look perfect. The way he wore a light blue button down, unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up, oh it just made her want to rip it off of him and keep him as her own for one night.

"Hey how about that time we came over and we were trying to throw ice water on you while you were in the shower and it turned out to be your sister?" Kendall laughed, while the young woman upstairs just rolled her eyes in memory of that event.

"Ha ha yeah not funny." James snapped sarcastically. "Speaking of sister, hey Brooke if you're home come downstairs!" James yelled out. Brooke pursed her lips and looked over herself. Jeans, a grungy old Mickey Mouse shirt that had seen better days, and a pair of flats. Well that would have to do for now. She smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath, slinking out of her bedroom and quietly making her way down the stairs into the living room. Hearing that familiar bottom step creak, James turned around and grinned, walking to his sister and throwing an arm around her. "Hey! Hadn't heard from you since your semester ended, I thought you were dead." He laughed.

"Yeah well…second year of college complete, ready to go die now." She muttered and hugged him. "Wow, nice hair, it's still shaggy and in your face as it's been for years…"

"Uh, it's considerably shorter, not down past my ears anymore, make sure you recognize that." James retorted before ruffling her own dark tresses.

"Thanks James…ummm hi guys!" She smiled and waved to her brother's friends, trying to make sure she didn't lock eyes with the infamous Logan Mitchell, notorious flirt.

But of course, he wouldn't mess with his best friend's sister.

But deep down, she _absolutely wished_ that he did.

Each of the boys grinned and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, they were friendly with the younger Diamond sibling, she wasn't much younger but James sure liked to pretend that she was. Apparently a two year age difference in his mind translated to ten years. When it came to Logan giving her a hug her breath hitched and she nearly melted into a puddle at his touch. Now Brooke wasn't quite sure if it was love or lust, all she knew was that when she saw him she wanted to jump his bones and never climb off.

Okay, so she wanted him pretty badly, but that was forbidden territory.

"How was your second year?" Carlos questioned as he turned his hat around, "Better than the first?"

"Eh…still don't feel like I'm learning anything that's actually valuable in any sort of way." Brooke shrugged, "I was thinking I could just pull a James and sit in front of the camera all day for a living." She smiled and looked up lovingly at her brother, who simply rolled his eyes.

"You have to have a pretty face if you want to do that." He grinned in response.

"Touché." She muttered with a pout. She glanced between her brother and the boys, and then decided that she needed to leave the room before she started to get dirty thoughts about Logan's mouth. "Alright I'll go to the kitchen and help mom with the food." She patted James' back before scurrying off.

"You left there pretty quickly; I thought you were looking forward to talking to the guys?" Her mom questioned as she chopped up some potatoes.

"Yeah I just uh, I'm a little tired still from my nap." Brooke lied with a smile, she couldn't exactly tell her mom she was desperately trying not to picture herself forcing Logan on top of the sofa and taking him right there.

"Oh, well you'll loosen up soon; have a cup of coffee if ya need it. We haven't seen your brother for a while so try to be livelier!" Her mom smiled and elbowed her, to which Brooke nodded. "I'm going to go out back and put some chicken on the grill….should I put this steak out too?"

"Is that a real question?" Brooke laughed, "You know those guys, you have to put an entire animal on the grill." She joked, and her mother pinched her cheek with a smile before walking outside. Brooke took over chopping up the potatoes for her mom, who went to man the grill while their dad was away. Something about a man's vacation.

That meant that he and all of his other married friends were going to go off and do something crazy. Something crazy for them meant camping and staying up past their usual ten o'clock bed time. That's disappointing…

Brooke could hear the guys' laughter get closer to the kitchen. In a whirlwind they were all grabbing drinks to take outside, leaving glasses by the sink before picking up more stuff to bring out. After she put the potatoes to boil she went to the sink to clean up some of the glasses. As she was humming to herself and washing, she heard footsteps but ignored them, until they stopped right behind her. "Hey there Brooke."

As soon as she heard Logan's raspy voice behind her, millions of dirty thoughts ran threw her mind as she dropped the glass into the sink where it shattered. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled pulling her hand back quickly, only to see a slit on her ring finger where blood was slipping out.

"Oh shit." Logan muttered behind her and grabbed a dish rag, grabbing her hand and holding it on her finger. "Sorry about that, didn't think you scared that easily." He joked and looked down at her, while Brooke was in a daze as to why he even snuck up on her in the first place.

On the other hand, he was taking care of her, and this was wonderful progress from her just silently wishing to bang him on every surface imaginable.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people." Brooke replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Well like I said, I didn't' think you were such a scaredy cat, besides I wanted to see if you needed some help in here." Logan pulled the rag away to check on the wound before pressing it back on her finger. "Been quite a while since I've seen you ya know, you look very different."

_Well, yoga does happen to make me look fantastic, thanks for noticing. It also helps me reach new positions._

"Thanks…well wait good or bad different?"

"Good different." Logan winked at her.

_OH FUCKING YES!_

While Logan was taking care of her finger, he bent down right in front of her to get the first aid kit from under the counter, and Brooke's heart just stopped, watching him so close to her, oh boy was her mind just racing with a few _racy_ thoughts. He stood back up and flicked the box open, sorting through it for something to clean her cut, and that's when James walked in.

"Hey what's going on in here?" James questioned, staring at the two of them, but focusing on Logan holding his sister's hand. "I heard you screaming like a sailor."

"Logan decided to scare me and I broke a glass." Brooke answered, not even acknowledging her brother, but he knew what this meant. He wasn't oblivious to his sister's infatuation with Logan. Truthfully he didn't see it, she usually went for the celebrities from television shows that she would never meet in her life and had no odds of dating and—oh…

Well suddenly this makes **a lot** of sense.

"Did he? Wow didn't even see Logan come back in here." James muttered, watching him wrap his sister's finger with a bandage. "How about you come back outside?"

"Oh sure in a sec I'm just going to finish wrapping this up, plus I figured I could help her around here in the kitchen." Logan answered, letting his fingers linger over her knuckles as he finished wrapping her finger.

"That's fine Logan I'll help my sister out, it'll be good bonding time, you can go outside." James walked over, patting Logan on the back which meant he wanted him out, now. Logan shrugged and winked at Brooke before leaving the kitchen. "That was weird wasn't it?"

"No…I thought it was nice he stayed to fix my finger up." Brooke answered.

"Yeah I bet." James muttered and picked the pieces of glass out of the sink. "You know, Logan's a huge flirt Brooke, don't be flattered by him."

"Flattered by Logan? Me? Nothing's going on James so don't worry there's no flattery or anything or stuff." Brooke said quickly, turning to stare up at her brother's knowing gaze.

"I'm serious Brooke, he's my best friend and I love him like a brother but I know he's trouble."

"Please, I can handle myself." Brooke scoffed, but all she could think about was Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**(am4muzik: Oh yeah, sexy overprotective big brother and his slutty best friend, sounds like a good time!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yeah I saw your Logan feels all over tumblr, and that made my Logan feels go absolutely bananas, so I decided to feed into it. Hopefully I can maintain this and make it juicy and dramatic and have tons of Logan feels all over the place!**

**RandomWriter23: UM because Logan is a sexy slut, that's why he's your favorite!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Oh gosh I can't wait either, I think I have a few dramatic things up my sleeve, hopefully I don't forget!**

**Emy. Elle: That song also inspired this story, lmao I can't get it out of my head. Plus Tiff's Logan feels on Tumblr just sent me over the edge, I NEEDED another story lmfao, so I'm glad you're loving this.**

**Kachilee07: Happy inside how? Giggle, oh yeah you are so going to get Logan feels, so I hope you're ready. Maybe not in this chapter, but yeah in this story you're going to want him. )**

_**This was met with some pretty positive reviews, thanks guys!**_

* * *

Outside in the backyard everyone was seated around the table under the canopy enjoying dinner outside. Brooke was stuck sitting at the edge with James on her left, and Kendall sitting around the corner on her right. On James' left around the corner was their mom, and then seated across from the siblings were Carlos and Logan, who just so happened to be right across from Brooke.

Oh, isn't life such a tease?

Brooke reached over and grabbed the big bowl of salad from Kendall so she could pile some more over her plate. She glanced up as she put the bowl down and noticed Logan was staring at her. When he caught her gaze he simply grinned and winked before returning his gaze back to his plate.

"So baby what are you guys doing next?" Their mom asked as she leaned back and took a sip of wine.

"Well we've been really intense on practicing our dancing for the tour; we've got some sick new stuff to do." James grinned and glanced at his friends.

"Yeah, we're going to be doing some jumps." Logan nodded.

"We'll have pyro…" Kendall began to say.

"Lights, pyro, trampolines, everything." Carlos grinned before taking a bite out of his steak.

"Nice, when do you leave?" She questioned.

"Next week we're going to kick off the show at the Nokia theatre and then we'll work our way to the East Coast. We might even make it a world tour depending on how the tickets sell." Logan added with a smile on his face.

"Hey that's fantastic! I assume I'll be getting a ticket, right?" She lowered her gaze to James who nodded.

"Of course you can mom! Actually I got a ticket for you too." James turned his head and looked down at his sister. "Ah this reminds me of what I wanted to talk about!"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Their mom, Carol sighed and took a long sip of her wine, in fact she finished the glass and held her hand out so Carlos could grab the bottle and refill it for her. "I don't like that look in your eyes James."

"Well you know I was just thinking since I pretty much didn't see my sister for the entire year….that maybe she'd want to come on tour and travel the country with us until it's time for the fall semester to start." He watched as Brooke stopped chewing and stared back at him with wide eyes. "Yup, see Vegas, Texas, and New Orleans, New York…." James trailed on listing all of the places she could see, while she had one thing on her mind.

She would be stuck on a bus with Logan. In a very tight cramped space, with Logan.

"You're going to take your sister on a tour bus with four devious boys and travel around the country and expect me to think you're NOT going to leave her at a venue?" Carol said loudly before chugging more wine.

"Mom let's be honest, if I leave her at a venue it'll probably be somewhere in another country, not in the US." James reasoned, and both Brooke and Carol punched him on his arms. "But yeah why not? It'll be fun, how many of your classmates get to do that huh?" James questioned, turning back to his sister.

"Well, I heard that Miley Cy—"

"Alright stop." James put his hand on her face and shoved her away, so she pouted and slapped him on the arm. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah sure I could definitely do some musical road tripping, thanks James." Brooke smiled, thoughts already forming in her head about the sorts of things she could do alone on a bus with Logan.

"Sure no problem, you'll stay on the bus with me and Carlos and take care of our dogs." James grinned and patted her on the top of the head.

"You boys don't have one bus?" Carol questioned, noticing her daughter's confused expression, which was hiding her pout.

"Nah, I'm too messy and Carlos can't stand it." Kendall laughed in response.

"Plus we both have the dogs so we have our own, and they have their messy awful bus." Carlos chuckled.

"I'm okay with that." Carol nodded.

"Yeah me too…"Brooke mumbled, but she was so disappointed. She looked and glanced over at Logan, who stared at her while running his tongue along her bottom lip. She swallowed a lump in her throat and quickly looked away, glancing at her brother and mom. "Um so how does this work?"

"Day of the show, bring your stuff, we'll throw it in the bus and after the show is done we'll hit the road." He nodded, "oh and please don't have your period all over the place—"

"JAMES!" Brooke growled and started smacking him on his arms and chest, her face completely red in embarrassment. "Shut your mouth!"

"It's a natural thing Brooke! Don't be embarrassed" He laughed in defense.

"Shut up!" She screamed again and growled, pulling her hands away and crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometimes I really hate you ya know."

"Oh I love you too." James laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Okay…how about some dessert?" Carol asked and stood up to go inside. The boys eagerly agreed, getting up and grabbing their plates to bring them inside so she wouldn't have to carry them all. Brooke stood up and grabbed her plate, but Logan grabbed it as well and pulled it away from her.

"I got it, you can sit." He said casually, not glancing at her or smirking or winking. But that could have been because James was watching him do this before they finally left the table. Brooke shrugged and leaned back in her chair, picking at her fingernails and wondering what clothing she had in her closet that she could bring on tour. Of course knowing that it's a summer tour, she could just use this as the perfect excuse to walk naked and accidentally fall on top of Logan and stumble while trying to get up and just ride him because why not, right?

"Hey." She shook her head to rid herself of her soon to be X rated thoughts and looked up from her chair at Logan. "They're making ice cream sundaes, come inside before we eat it all." He chuckled and Brooke quickly stood up, noticing that Logan waited until she was just beside him before he walked with her. "So excited to come on tour with us?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it. I've never done it before so…it seems like a fun trip. Haven't spent a lot of time with James either so that'll give us some bonding time." Brooke nodded and shoved her hands into her back pocket, fighting the urge to say that she was excited to go on the trip because she wanted to do things to Logan that would get her sent straight to hell.

"Yeah, shame you're on that bus though." Logan sighed and shook his head which made Brooke stare at him curiously. "Because our bus is the party bus." He said quietly, his signature sideways grin just teasing her. "You like parties Brooke?

"I uh, might be known to party here and there…"She answered with a small shrug.

"Good, you'll have to sneak on my bus then one night." He smirked and opened the door to get into the kitchen, resting his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside before walking in after her. Brooke was blinking rapidly to herself, trying to figure out if there was a double meaning to what Logan had just said. For example, if party bus meant orgy bus and Logan had a secret desire to have a threesome involving her and Kendall, and that was going to be the party.

Well, she would definitely be okay with that, Kendall happens to be an incredibly sexy bastard as well.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, not missing at all how Logan chuckled quietly behind her as he grabbed a bowl to fill with ice cream. She glanced over at him, narrowing her eyes while he just winked as usual and grabbed the ice cream scoop. Brooke shook her head and filled her bowl with strawberry ice cream.

"Hey sweetie, are you taking the car tomorrow or you're getting a ride? The ladies and I want to go out and have a girl's night." Carol chuckled, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"A ride? A ride where?" James questioned while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Out, duh." Brooke rolled her eyes at her brother, "You can take the car, and I'm getting a ride from one of my friends."

"Again, where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm just going out with a few friends to chill, karaoke, grab some food—"

"Drinking?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh boy, good luck with that." Carlos laughed.

"James is going to follow you around with a breathalyzer." Kendall joked.

"Some of them will be drinking yes; obviously I'm not legal so I won't be drinking." Brooke answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. But to be honest, she was positive she could sneak a drink from her friends, and if they went someplace where they didn't ID, well she was set.

"And where is this place?"

"James you're not going to stalk me while I'm out with friends!" Brooke huffed as she put whipped cream and drizzled chocolate over it. "Twenty years old James, I've gone partying throughout the year." She grabbed her bowl and a spoon, dipping it into the cold treat. "In fact, you should have seen me on spring break." She smirked and licked the whipped cream off of the spoon as she walked out of the kitchen. James' jaw was hanging open, and he looked at his mom with the most terrified expression.

"She's only kidding, James."

"I'm so not!" Brooke laughed from the living room.

"Ah, siblings, how great are they right?" Kendall grinned and patted James on the shoulder. "This will be a fun tour."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Carlos'sCupcake: POOR JAMES! His intentions to get closer to his sister so they could have fun are so good, BUT he's totally pimping her out to Logan and not even knowing it. Oh god yeah, part 2 was delicious just like Logan, and LMFAO KNEE PADS, HELMET AND BUCKET! Oh boy, that's fabulous.**

**Marion365: Dude your English is perfect, no need for apologies. Hm, you're right though, Brooke does need to get back at Logan!**

**Emy. Elle: Dude you should so write that threesome, it would be so top! They are off limits, but I guess Logan can't resist! Don't see someone for a few months and they look a bit better? Oh yeah Logan's all over that. Oh I like Taylor's voice rather than Victoria's to be honest, but I did love the cover!**

**BigTimeRusher422: Hehe that's my intention, Logan feels for everyone!**

**IHEARTROCK: ugh that video made me want Logan's children rofl**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Oh yeah James is definitely overprotective up the butt! But yeah, Logan's definitely fuckable.**

**Stephanie. E. M: Ah yeah that would have been a good reaction…but that shall remain a mystery!**

**RandomWriter23: AGH they're all so hot!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Aw yay, join the feels club, that makes me so happy!**

**Kachilee07: OH boy, the sexual tension of sexy is so thick you could cut with a knife, James won't be happy about that all! Don't worry; I'll work in a great spring break story somewhere in there!**

**Am4muzik: I've inspired you? OHHH should I expect a story?**

**AppleManderin: Oh definitely, if I were Brooke I'd be all over that party bus….**

**DeniseDEMD: Oh I guarantee there will be entertainment all around!**

**Kitcool: Wouldn't it? Oh man I'd kill for that experience)**

_**HOLY FUCK ME SIDEWAYS BATMAN! I did NOT expect this many reviews, holy shit on a stick! Anyway, THANK YOU! Also this chapter seems stupid and…dumb, because well, Amanda's brain isn't exactly in place today, this is like my first…brain rest day. SO, things will pick up in chapter four, that's when the tour will officially start, please don't hate me!**_

_**Oh, and if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see/ see happen on tour (DON'T SAY SMUT that's usually a given lmao), then by all means I'm open to them!**_

* * *

Brooke threw her head back and laughed wildly at her friend's high-pitched rendition of the Spice Girl's song _Wannabe._ Two tipsy males on stage singing were just _fabulous_ to be a witness to.

"Oh god I could cry." Brooke laughed and sipped at her daiquiri which her friend Leila scored for her, "God, that's just rich."

"Speaking of rich, we need to get back to this boy band situation. You think Logan was putting the moves on you?" Leila raised an eyebrow and brought her lips to her glass.

"Yeah doesn't that go against some sort of bro code? You know the 'you can't fuck my little sister you piece of shit' code?" Another friend asked.

"Yeah but….I swear he's sending signals to me. PLUS I've wanted to jump his bones since like they started filming that show; I've been waiting a few years!"

"Only about three." Leila laughed and drank even more. "And if Kate were here, she'd be drunk on daiquiris and say how pretty your brother is."

"That's very true..." Brooke nodded in agreement. "Ugh, so awkward now that he's done filming for the season and getting ready for tour, he's totally been up my ass like I'm ten again. He went through my Facebook page and saw a picture of me and asked if I was stripping."

"Oh, was this when we did _Chicago_?" Their other friend Michael questioned. "You were hot when we did that…"

"Well thank you, I made a great Velma." She laughed and took a bow, "But yeah he saw the pictures and flipped. I had to explain to him that it was a school production and he was skeptical until I showed him one of the videos, then he felt uncomfortable." Brooke shrugged and took another swig of her beverage.

"Speaking of uncomfortable, fucking your brother's best friend is a bad idea." Michael said, "I would know…"

"Yeah but you're dating your brother's best friend, the drunken idiot on stage." Brooke snickered and pointed to the blonde boy that was still singing the Spice Girls song.

"Just cause it worked out for me doesn't mean it can work for you." Michael shrugged, "Anyway, little miss 'I don't care for school or anything', still going to be a theatre major?"

"Meh." Brooke shrugged it off and finished her daiquiri, gesturing for Leila to go sneak her another. "I honestly haven't the slightest clue what I want to do with my life or in college." She reached over and grabbed a nacho from the center of the table. "I just know that I have two free months on the tour bus with this ridiculously good looking boy and I want some, now." She took a long sip of her second daiquiri. "But he flusters me like every time he talks. That raspy voice of his is just so…amazing and I can't think straight."

"That's called being horny as fuck." Leila nodded.

"And frustrated as fuck because you haven't gotten any ass in how long?" Michael raised an eyebrow at her, and Brooke responded by shoving him off of his stool.

"Doesn't matter; anyway show do I cope with this sexy god?"

"By IGNORING him, if you fuck him you'll cause drama between him and your brother, and your brother might call you a stupid spoiled whore." Leila added quickly, "or just throw you in a lake, whatever comes first."

"Thanks, you guys are so fucking useful." Brooke rolled her eyes and noticed their two friends eying her from the stage. "Okay they better not pull me on stage, I'm trying to lie low, because I know James is out with the guys and I don't want him to spot me."

"Oh he is so dragging you on stage." Michael laughed.

"Come on down pretty girl; show me what you got, unless you're a bitch!" His boyfriend yelled from the stage, and everyone in the bar gasped teasingly and waited for her climb on stage. Brooke sighed and glanced at Michael who just looked away, not wanting to get in between them. Brooke ran her tongue over her teeth and finished her drink, slamming her glass on the table and walking over. People clapped and when Henry, Michael's boyfriend started to walk off stage; she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him back.

"Oh no, this is going to be _another_ duet, and I get to pick, you are going to feel _so_ uncomfortable."

"I don't like this; you're a bitch when you drink." Henry whined, watching her walk over to the DJ and say her song request, when the music started his eyes lit up in delight. "Oh sweet, can I be Beyoncé?"

"No!" Brooke laughed.

"But no one understands Sean Paul!" Henry whined, and but when on with the song anyway, with Brooke singing and dancing around him, or shoving him around the stage, however you prefer to call it. When they were done, Henry went to go shove his boyfriend on stage while Brooke hopped off and walked away. She collided into someone and stepped back in horror, realizing her brother was standing there with a stupid smug grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just a little stage whore yourself?" He laughed and Brooke frowned.

"No! I had to defend my honor." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I'm going to guess that mom told you I was here and you came to check up on me?"

"Yes because you…" James leaned down and sniffed her, "are drinking, do you _want_ me to tell the bartender to cut you off and that you're underage?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, I'm not completely smashed!" She pouted and stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "Besides I have a lot of friends here so I'm perfectly safe."

"Yeah a lot of male friends." James snickered.

"Okay those two are gay, the other is dating Leila and a few other friends are coming by, so do you really want to argue now? Besides, I'll be on tour with you four, plus all the men on the crew…so relax please!"

"Fine…I will relax, so long as you don't mind us joining you." James gestured behind him with his shoulder, so Brooke leaned over to see Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all in a race to see who could down two shots the fastest, and naturally Logan had won. "We did happen to get a room here."

On one hand, she could possibly manage to get Logan alone in that room and have sex with him and have the best night of her life.

Or, that doesn't happen at all and her brother cock blocks the entire time.

"Yeah I don't know how my friends feel about having to sing with a group full of successful pop stars that are trained and do that for a living, so no thank you big brother." She nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Suit yourself, but no more drinking." James warned.

"Got it!" She yelled as she walked away, waving her hand carelessly.

**Five Drinks later**

Brooke giggled to herself as she stumbled out of the bathroom. She grabbed onto the wall to steady herself and threw her head back to take in a huge breath of air, and of course let out another giggle. She stepped forward and slipped, only to be caught with someone putting their arm around her waist and another wrapping around to support her back. "Hey no touching." She frowned and lifted her head up, surprised to see Logan was the mystery man that was keeping her from falling.

"Really? What a shame, I was starting to enjoy this." He murmured to her with a slight smirk. "You're drunk, aren't you Brooke?"

"No, I'm just not sober." She pouted and looked him up and down, closely watching how he leaned in closer to her and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "You're trouble."

"Am I?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Don't you like a bit of trouble?" He questioned before biting her earlobe, tugging it between his teeth before letting go. "I see the way you look at me you know, you want me so badly don't you?" he smirked and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're my brother's best friend, we can't…" Brooke mumbled, suddenly finding herself against the situation. This was all too…crazy for her to believe. She always thought about Logan doing this sort of thing to her, dreamed about it, fantasized for days, but now that they were alone, she was drunk and vulnerable, she just couldn't grasp the concept and found herself saying no, just to see if it was real.

"Oh, but we can." He chuckled and stepped away, draping her arm around his shoulder and walking her away from the bathrooms, over to where his friends and James were. "Found her drunken ass stumbling around, maybe it's time she goes home." Logan said, helping her to sit down on the sofa while James sat beside her and shook his head.

"Told you not to drink so much." He muttered and Brooke just shrugged.

"My last hoorah before being stuck with your tight ass on tour!" She threw her arms up in the air, "Just kidding, I don't think it's tight, because people tell me you and Carlos are gay for each other." She nodded seriously, and then stared at Logan. "And then they say that you and Kendall are gay but I—"

"WOW!" Logan interrupted quickly so that she wouldn't say something she'd regret.

Well, something pertaining to him and her at least. "Wow that's ….your sister is a weird drunk."

"Yeah I noticed." James stood up and heaved her over his shoulder. "Let's go Brooke."

"ON PRANCER!" Brooke yelled, pointing in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**(kachilee07: I will happily be your new drug dealer! Hey you know there was drinking and I just couldn't resist throwing in a little drunk Kate for a laugh! Lol oh boy, yeah she's like her brother she has some interesting one liners. Except his involve making fun of the guys in a sarcastic remark, and hers are just when she's drunk.**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah it's a good thing Logan did that, or who knows what James might have done!**

**SHY: Okay don't worry; I don't think you'll need the puffer today you should be okay!**

**DeniseDEMD: Thank you! HMMM I'm pretty positive I can arrange for James to do that!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Ummm well you know me, if Logan did that to me I'd just throw my arms wide open and say 'take me away oh great one'. Well hopefully I wouldn't say that because now that I think of that, it sounds so lame.**

**Am4muzik: If you thought Logan was a sly dog there; wait till you see what he says today!**

**BigTimeRusher422: Haha great that you find her funny, she is quite the character.**

**Emy. Elle: Well you know me dude I'm not well at the writing of smut, I only did it that one time at that was it for Panda! Oh you're so right; Logan is definitely a little whore!**

**Marion365: He definitely is the naïve big brother, but hey at least he cares! AL thought the stalking was a bit much**

**ValentineZombie: Hey, maybe James will learn to loosen up eventually, like when she's 50 I'm sure! LMAO yeah she's pretty great when she's not sober, it's totally different than being drunk. Boy oh boy is Logan a little slut. You'd think he'd back off of his little sister but nope, dude just can't keep it to himself, that whore.)**

* * *

In the sea of teenagers and their parents getting ready to leave the concert hall, Brooke was there with their parents, and the other families of the boys who were there to see the kickoff of the tour. While they all tried to leave without getting caught in the sea of people, the boys were backstage getting their headsets and wires taken off of them so they could change and hit the road. James ripped out his ear pieces and glanced over to his left where he saw Logan peeling off his tank top to pull on a clean shirt.

James changed his shirt and walked over to Logan just as he was pulling on a different pair of shoes. "Hey Logan…"

"Yeah?" Logan looked up at him as he was tying his shoes, "What's up?"

"Look, you and I both know Brooke's had a thing for you for like the last three years." James started to say, and Logan couldn't help but grin and nod. "Yeah, let's not play with that on this tour got it? Don't feed into that with her because if you send my sister the wrong message and she thinks you like her and she gets all attached, and you break her heart, then we're going to have a problem." He nodded and squeezed Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, what if maybe I start to feel a little thing for her?" Logan answered in a mock defense, and James threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah okay you little slut I know how you are your dick doesn't stay in one place. Just don't fuck my sister and leave her broken hearted and we're fine, deal?"

"I'm not going to leave your sister broken hearted." Logan chuckled and patted James on the back before getting out of his chair and walking away. James nodded to himself, but still knew that Logan was going to flirt in the most innocent ways, because that's just how he was. After cleaning himself up a bit James walked around back stage until he finally found his sister chatting to Carlos. He went right over and grabbed her at the elbow, gently dragging her away so he could talk to her.

"Alright, so I'm getting the rules and regulations of the bus?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow as she looked up at her big brother.

"Yes, don't have your period all over the place. No drugs, and if you're going to embarrass someone make sure it's Kendall." James said, and Brooke nodded along.

"Right of course!"

"Also, _please_ don't fuck Logan!" James told her quietly so their parents wouldn't hear in case they had decided to be nosey. "Don't fuck him, don't flirt with him and feed his ego. I know you have a little crush on him but just keep it at that, I don't want things to get complicated." James had sighed.

_A little crush on him? I want to throw Logan down on the nearest surface and either ride him or make him ride me. I would love to just shove him to the floor and mount him like a lion before having my way with him, and then having my way with him repeatedly and never giving him a break no matter how much he begged for it._ Brooke thought while staring innocently up at her brother.

"Nervous I might actually get a little something and get pregnant?" She asked sarcastically and James' face immediately fell in horror.

"Well Logan likes the ladies, and you don't need to get hurt by that, so I'm just looking out for you, now come on let's go." James draped his arm over her shoulder and started walking with her, but after a few seconds Brooke yelped and tore away from him.

"EW oh my god your pit is so sweaty it drenched my shoulder!" She fussed and tugged at her shirt sleeve to see the dark spot, while listening to James laugh.

"Sorry kid, totally an accident." He lied and patted her on the back, guiding her onto the tour bus so they could all leave.

On the bus, James went to take a shower as soon as Carlos had stepped out. Carlos decided to let the dogs loose, and after they ran back and forth down the length of the bus, they jumped onto the sofa where Brooke was seated and cuddled up next to her, with tiny little Fox nestling his way under Sydney's paw.

"AWWWW this is Fox isn't it? He's so cute! Agh I can't believe this is my first time meeting him and he's already sleeping on me, it's like he knows." Brooked cooed as she pet the dogs.

"Yeah, hey maybe you're pregnant and they're drawn to that maternal…stuff!" Carlos suggested in an extremely loud voice so James could hear him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" James screamed from the bathroom, making the two in the front of the bus just laugh hysterically.

"So how old does he think you are? Fifteen?" Carlos shook his head and leaned back in the chair, reaching over to the table to grab the container of cookies Kendall's grandmother had made, which he stole from him. "What is he so afraid of?"

"That I'll fall under Logan's spell and never break free." Brooke shrugged and ran her fingers through Sydney's fur. _I would not mind being under his spell at all, or under him as he rides me nonstop at such a relentless pace, ugh, I want him._

"OH…well that I can believe, Logan is a ladies' man." Carlos nodded and ate another cookie, "He likes to flirt a lot and he' good at it so…"

"So I'm not going after Logan, you guys don't have to worry!" Brooke lied, already wondering how she was going to get herself a piece of that boy.

* * *

At the first stop on tour, the boys were preoccupied with their sound check, while Brooke decided to take the dogs out so they could get some fresh air and do their business. After taking care of them and playing outside, she brought them back in to rest in the air conditioning. Now all she needed to do was find catering so she could get herself some lunch…

"You look like a lost puppy." She heard behind her, so she quickly turned around and tried to contain her excitement when she saw Logan standing there.

"Trying to find catering, show me where it is?" She asked, incredibly hopeful and imagining Logan throwing all of the food off of those long tables and taking her right there.

"Yeah come on, I was just about to go grab some tea." Logan gestured in the other direction with his head and placed his hand on her back to guide her that way. When he did, he could help himself but to trace little circles on her back with his finger, trying not to laugh at how she twitched and jumped at his touch. "Didn't see you at sound check, I thought you'd come check us out?"

"No I took out Fox and Sydney instead, they make better company." Brooke joked as they finally stepped into the catering hall.

"Is that so?" Logan shook his head at her and let his hand fall from her, "They can't do half the things I could do with you." He winked at her and walked away, leaving her to stand there with her mouth hanging open, imagining all the dirty things he was implying.

Boy, were they dirty,_ dirty_ things.

"Oh yeah?!" Brooke said after a moment, marching towards him and causing him to chuckle. "Like what? What kinds of things Logan?"

"I don't know if you'd be able to handle those types of things." He laughed and fixed himself his cup of tea. "It's not for the weak Brooke."

"I'm not weak!" She frowned and grabbed a plate, "I bet I could handle anything you've got." She challenged, and Logan purposely looked down so he could trick Brooke into looking down to examine him. He chuckled and pinched her cheek which made her look back up at him.

"Maybe one day sweetie." He kissed her forehead and walked away with his tea, leaving Brooke there completely flustered and dazed. She huffed and served herself a plate of food, stalking out of there and eating at the same time while trying to contain the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Hey!" Kendall happened to walk past her and grabbed a French fry off of her plate. "How's your first day on tour?" He smiled down at her.

Now while Brooke wanted to say it was incredibly frustrating and devastating to her needs as a woman because she wasn't mounting Logan, she didn't. "Pretty good just um….scoping the place out, relaxing, and not flirting with Logan because James will throw a fit…" Kendall shook his head at her and laughed.

"Don't worry about James, he's being over dramatic, just do what you feel like." He told her, and Brooke smiled and nodded. "Plus if you really want to piss him off or annoy him, I'll take you out on a date, we'll pretend and he'll get so upset. That'll teach him for always telling me I can't get girls." Kendall suggested, and Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that someday." She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "See you later."

"Later Brooke." He ruffled her hair and walked off, while Brooke continued to wander around and eat, hoping to find where Logan went so she could maybe spy on him. Especially if he was in the middle of hanging, that would be even better, but if not, it gave her time to plan.

How would she get Logan?

How would James react?

Could she possibly instigate a threesome with Kendall and Logan?

How bad of an idea would it be to fake date Kendall just to fuck with James?


	5. Chapter 5

**(marion365: Oh believe me; you'll see how the both of them react to this fake date!**

**AppleManderin: Brooke is absolutely out on a mission! She needs to fuck Logan's brains out all while messing with James and making him go crazy. LMAO the image of James as the incredible hulk had me dying of laugher.**

**Kachilee07: God, I really do, James and Kendall are the ones I just LOVE to bother and I don't know why, I guess it's because I love Carlos and Logan so much lmao. Oh my god, yeah Logan can show me whose boss I'm okay with that, maybe we'll convince him on the road trip lmao. **

**Brookemaslow4eva: LMFAO OH MY GOSH that is so sinister, I love it, I'll have to incorporate that somehow!**

**Am4muzik: LOL no reason to be jealous of my skills girl, ain't nothing special. UMMM yes I would partake in that threesome. Carlos'sCupcake has I think 2 or 3 Kendall/Logan threesomes that popped into my head, they are delicious…**

**ValentineZombie: Oh yeah James absolutely won't be able to tame her, but hey her dirty head and deviousness is pretty awesome! If I were here, oh man I'd be thinking all the exact same things…well let's be honest, I already do lmao. I agree, the two of them are trouble!**

**Stephanie. E. M: Ha that's always good!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Imagine she pulled off that threesome? That would be top notch! Hmmm well let's see how their fake date plays out shall we?)**

* * *

At a show in Colorado, Brooke actually found herself having fun with her brother. The two of them were on stage and playing around on the trampoline. Well, they weren't supposed to be playing on the trampoline, but they were doing so anyway.

"Do a back flip!" Brooke yelled and jumped off of the trampoline. James nodded and bounced a few times before doing a backflip and continuing his jumping. "Dude why don't you teach me these things?" Brooke whined as her brother laughed and fixed his hair.

"Because I'm more awesome than you and I won't teach you my ways." James grinned and draped an arm over her shoulder as he walked her off of the stage.

"I can teach you to do a backflip." Logan yelled from down the hall, "I'm the master of them! We can do it **right now**."

"No you won't!" James yelled.

"Yeah actually I can't!" Brooke laughed, "I have plans!" She smiled proudly as she tugged at her shirt and pants to fix up how she looked. "I have a date." As soon as those words left her mouth James' body tensed up, and his head snapped to glare at Logan like he was going to murder him, but Logan shook his head with wide eyes. He was just as surprised as James was.

"Wait whoa wait a minute what do you mean you're going on a date?!" James asked rather loudly as he noticed Brooke escaping him by walking much, much faster ahead of him and past Logan. "LOGAN—"

"It's not me dude!" Logan replied and started following her too. "Seriously who could you possibly be on a date with?!"

"Hey, ready to go?" Brooke ignored their prying questions and threw the door to the dressing room open, which showed Kendall sitting on the couch and texting on his phone. He looked up at her and grinned, jumping to his feet and shoving his phone in his back pocket.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, hey guys." Kendall stepped out and nodded at Logan and James while resting his hand on her back.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH KENDALL!?" James shouted in disbelief.

"Seriously? _Him_ of all people!?" Logan scoffed.

"Hey!" Kendall pouted.

"Well yeah, Kendall asked me out on a date so I said yeah." Brooke shrugged and leaned into Kendall so his arm was now over her shoulders, and she curled her arm around his waist. "No big deal, right?" She raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching in delight as she tried to hide her growing devious smirk.

"Uh….actually…no…go ahead." James shrugged, and everyone stared at him in shock. "It's fine."

"What? How is that fine? You gave me a talk and wanted me to practically not speak to her!" Logan scoffed.

"Yeah how are you okay with this?" Kendall questioned. The whole point was so that him and Brooke could mess with James and give him a heart attack. He was not supposed to be okay with this plan at all.

"Well come on dude it's _Kendall_ the loser rarely ever gets girls, but when he does he's all nice and romantic and serious so, yeah I don't mind. Fuck her though and I'll kill you." James smiled in a way that mimicked the smile of a serial killer. He patted Kendall on the back so hard that Kendall stumbled forward before he walked away, with Logan in tow.

"Wow that did not go as planned." Kendall said as soon as they walked out of the stadium.

"No it did not…" Brooke sighed, then looked over at Kendall and shrugged. "Alright so you and I are on a fake date, what would you like to do? Want to go get drunk?" She suggested, and Kendall laughed.

"Cute, I can get drunk sure, but you can't." He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on we'll steal one of the cars and grab lunch, check out some of the stores before it's time to come back, how does that sound?"

"Sure, you know I'm really craving Greek food….or southern comfort." She muttered as she climbed into the car, and Kendall just laughed at her.

"Seriously? Two very different things there Brooke, we'll see what we can find." He shook his head and started up the van. "So, Logan start messing with you yet?" He raised an eyebrow at her and Brooke gasped.

"What? Messing with me? NO!" She lied and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nuh-uh, I don't get messed with."

"Sure," Kendall rolled his eyes, "Carlos told me he saw Logan with you at catering at our first stop. Plus yesterday he saw him squeeze your butt when you bent down to pick up Fox."

"Well Carlos likes to just hide in the corners and watch people doesn't he?" Brooke turned her head to Kendall, clearly deflecting what he was saying so they could focus on Carlos being a creeper stalker.

"I'm sure he does, but he doesn't miss on Logan messing with you." Kendall glanced at her quickly and shook his head. "You're going to get yourself into trouble, Brooke."

* * *

"Okay so that's bullshit, if Kendall does something with your sister it's totally acceptable but if I so much as harmlessly flirt with her, you're going to kill me?" Logan asked as he followed James around the venue.

"Um…yeah pretty much." James nodded with a shrug before grabbing an apple from a fruit basket that was lying around and continuing his walk around. "You mad about that or something?"

"Yeah I am dude, what the hell!?" Logan yelled.

"Why, does that make you jealous?" James laughed in Logan's face before biting his apple. "You like my sister or something?"

"No!" Logan growled and narrowed his eyes. "I _don't_ like your sister, she's not my type but that's not cool how you restrict me and get all threatening but Kendall has full privileges to do what he wants!" He argued.

"Ah, no he does not have _full privileges_, whatever that means if he tries it I'll kill him." James answered quickly. "Kendall and you are different, you get lots of ladies, and Kendall gets lots of book time by himself with imaginary ladies. I've seen Kendall treat girls well, sending flowers to another continent for a girl, you like to hump and dump, so yeah I'm going to give Kendall a longer leash than you because you two act differently. You don't like it, don't be such a slut." James shrugged, "It shouldn't bother you anyways since you don't like her, am I right?" James stared at Logan who remained silent. "See you later." He told him before taking another bite of his apple and walking away.

Logan huffed and stormed off, running his fingers through his hair as he wandered around aimlessly. _Now who the hell is Kendall to take Brooke out on a date huh? He's never showed interest in her! Well last week he did stare at her butt because she wore yoga pants, but to be fair all three of us were staring, it was pretty nice—NO! Ugh, they don't even talk much. She doesn't even like him or find him attractive she's ALWAYS been eying me, for three years since I met her she was that seventeen year old girl watching me like a hawk and biting her lip and tugging on her hair! Hello! She's kind of mine here!_

"Hey Logan!" Carlos called out from his chair, looking up from his phone where he was busy tweeting fans. "What's up dude? You look like something crawled up your ass and died."

"Did you know Kendall and Brooke are out on a date?" Logan scoffed and threw himself on the chair next to Carlos. "They went out on a date, and James is totally okay with it because according to him, Kendall's a nice guy with no game and I'm the ladies' man that likes to hump and dump."

"Well he's totally right, that's exactly what the both of you are." Carlos answered.

"I KNOW!" Logan yelled and kicked at the ground in front of him. "I just don't like that I'm restricted and Kendall isn't, so not fair….why does she get to go out on a date with him anyway? She doesn't like him; she eye rapes me all the time." He huffed and looked at his finger nails.

"Are you jealous because she finally has her eyes on someone else?" Carlos looked at Logan and began to laugh, "Oh my god dude your ego is so big!"

"Well I'm just stating the truth! It's just weird and dumb…" He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ever think she was just trying to get back at you since you like to tease and grope her?" Carlos questions, and immediately Logan's head snapped towards him. "Yeah dude I'm not blind, I see you teasing her when James isn't around."

"No…Brooke wouldn't do that, she doesn't think about those things."

"Huh, maybe you're right." Carlos shrugged and went back to his phone. "But, I have a feeling there's **a lot** of things you don't know about Brooke dude. But hey you could be right, maybe it is just an innocent date with Kendall because she's starting to get over your teasing ass and going for someone that won't do that to her." He sighed dramatically.

Logan sat there pouting and wondering which scenario was more likely, in the back of his mind he was thinking that Brooke was out there with Kendall, kissing him and fooling around like a couple of teenagers.

When in reality the two went and got quesadillas and went shopping, then grabbed ice cream and played hop scotch with a group of little girls that recognized Kendall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, no time for reviews! Desperately tried to get this one out before bed! Also, with what just happened on Supernatural (my poor feels) and Logan with my favorite band ever Fall Out Boy (super feels), well, my mind just was not in the right mind set to even try to remember how to spell my name.**_

* * *

While the boys were on stage Brooke took this as the perfect opportunity for some alone time to herself. That meant trying to decide what the hell she was going to do with her life. Her date with Kendall was fun, they had gotten back and she conveniently managed to avoid Logan by hanging around Kendall until it was time for them to get ready, then she disappeared onto the bus for a while before going back to the venue. So while they were performing, she stayed in a back room, lying on the sofa watching a video on her laptop. She was watching the recorded performance of _Chicago_ she had done in the spring semester, trying to evaluate for herself how well she did and if she was willing to continue doing that for a living. Brooke sat up in excitement when her favorite part came on, the cell block tango. She pushed the ear buds a little further in, raised the volume and leaned back to enjoy the performance.

"They had it coming, they had it coming. They had it coming all along. I didn't do it, but if I'd done it. How could you tell me that I was wrong?" She belted out her part proudly, throwing her hands in the air with her eyes closed. When she opened them and saw something out of the corner the boys standing there with towels around their necks and looking completely exhausted. Her eyes widened and she pulled out the ear buds and sat up, clearing her throat and scratching her head.

"Wow, I had no idea we had a private Broadway show in our room." Carlos remarked, "That was interesting."

"How was the show?" Brooke quickly asked.

"Great, how's that show?" Kendall questioned with a little grin. "Got a thing for Broadway huh?"

"Well if you guys weren't so busy ignoring your friends and family during the school year you would have known I was in a production in school!" Brooke said rather defiantly. "James knows, he saw pictures and thought I was a stripper."

"To be fair, you were absolutely dressed like one!" James defended quickly.

"Hm, not my fault." She shrugged and slammed her laptop shut. "Anyway, you guys look like you stink. Please go change so we can go on the bus and make you guys shower."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Logan grinned, and James growled as he leaned over and smacked him on the side of the head. "Just saying dude!"

"You wouldn't like that Logan, when I see a little Vienna sausage, I can't stop laughing." She smirked and walked away from them with her laptop tucked under her arm. Logan's mouth fell open and the rest of the guys were silent before bursting out into laughter. _Oh my gosh, Kendall was right, turning the tables on Logan was the best idea ever!"_

"I can't believe she said!" Logan choked out.

"Ha, I'm so glad she said that." James laughed and pushed his hair to the side, "that was fantastic. You loser…" James continued laughing as he patted Logan on the back and walked away. Everyone eventually left the room, leaving Logan to stand there completely enraged. He looked down at his crotch, growled, and stormed off, planning his revenge.

* * *

It seems as though both Brooke and Logan had the idea of revenge in their minds, because at the rest stop the busses had pulled into, Brooke skipped off of her bus and waited outside the other one for Kendall to get out. The two of them linked arms like they were old pals, skipping around to a souvenir shop to get gifts. When Logan entered the shop because he wanted to know just how much was going on with the two of them, Kendall decided to take it a step further.

"You sure you want to?" Brooke questioned and Kendall nodded. "Alright, lay it on me Knight." She chuckled, then grinned as Kendall leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, cupping the other side of her face while his other hand rested around her waist. Upon seeing this Logan growled and left the shop, Kendall noticed and laughed while shaking his head. "What happened?"

"He stormed out, he's either into you and super jealous, or he has a possessive problem."

"Well if he wants to tease me and say I can't handle it, then he's going to suffer!" Brooke said confidently, "Thanks Kendall that was a good idea."

"Hey, I am a genius." Kendall tipped his fedora and bowed down to her.

"Well, let's not go that far ahead." She giggled.

"Wow, yeah you sound just like James, pft, rude little girl." He poked her nose and shook his head as he left the store. She shrugged to herself and purchased a key chain before leaving. When she did, she decided to head back to the busses to wait until they were ready to leave, but someone had other plans for her. Brooke yelped as she was dragged behind the store and pushed against the brick wall by Logan, who pinned her against it with his body.

"What the fuck Logan!?" She yelled, but oh how she was secretly delighted. _Oh my god this is like my fantasies! Now he's going to turn me around, yank my pants down and have his way with me? Oh my god, maybe he'll make me suck it, can I see it? Holy fuck I hope it's not small like a Vienna sausage, I was only joking! God if he has a tiny dick I'm going to be so upset and disappointed, I might actually cry. That is NOT how it goes in my fantasies._

"Shut your mouth." Logan grumbled, and just as he predicted, Brooke opened her mouth to protest. Logan tipped his head and forced his tongue into her mouth, his hands grabbing both her waist and the back of her head tightly. Instantly Brooke melted into the kiss, her hands gliding down his biceps and making their way into his hair. It was just how she imagined it to be, and boy was she dying in delight. He pulled away and nipped t her bottom lip before completely pulling away and pushing her against the wall by her shoulders. "You want to try and _tease me?_ That doesn't work Brooke Diamond." Logan spoke quietly, and in her daze Brooke still found it to be incredibly attractive. "That's not how it works."

"B-b-but I—"She tried to talk, she didn't even know what she wanted to say, and Logan _loved_ that he had that effect on her far too much.

"Yeah, I'm great aren't I?" He winked at her placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking away, leaving her to lean against the wall until she slid down to her butt, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened between the two of them.

When she finally got back onto the bus, she curled up right on the sofa and pulled Fox right out of James' grasp and held him close to her chest. "Wow, you kidnapping bitch."

"Shut it!" She replied and kissed the dog on the top of his head. "Hey I have a question."

"That's nice." James muttered and leaned on his elbow staring at her, "Want to share?"

"Has Logan ever had a longtime girlfriend?" She asked, and James groaned threw his head back.

"Well, he had one a long time ago before the show." Carlos answered as he jumped onto the sofa like a child. "But since then, no. Why, trying to change that?" He smirked knowingly at her.

"No!" James interrupted quickly. "No she's not; she's not going to do that at all! No touching, no being his girlfriend that will not happen!" James answered firmly. "I will kill him."

"Why are you so opposed to him?" She tilted her head to the side and put Fox down so he could go back to James' arms. "What's so wrong with him?"

"He likes to hump and dump and he's afraid of commitment, you can do better than that. You _deserve_ better than that, and he won't give it to you. Date Kendall!—Speaking of, what's going on with that?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. "Why suddenly asking about Logan…?"

"I was just curious!" She sat up on her knees and ran her hands through her hair, while on the other sofa Carlos sat there with a grin spread across his face. "Kendall and I are good…enjoying each other's company…" she nodded and traced circles on her thigh.

"Yeah? That's great, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me now are you? You know I don't like that Brooke." James' stare was unrelenting, as though deep down he knew that this was all just a plot, and that his sister was still desperately pining for Logan behind his back.

"I'm positive James!"

"Alright, if you say so…" he sighed and glanced over at Carlos. "What's with that grin you weirdo?"

"Oh uh…..nothing!" Carlos lied with a smile.

"Oh bull shit, do you know something?" He questioned again and leaned forward in his seat. "Dude, are you keeping something from me?"

"No you paranoid freak!" Carlos laughed, "Relax! Let your sister have fun on tour and stop harassing her, and us dude! Nothing majorly bad is going down so chill!"

"Alright fine, I'm cool, I'm chill…" James nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Totally chill."

"Yeah okay, that's why you went to Kendall and started badgering him about having sex with your sister right?" Carlos snickered and Brooke's eyes widened.

"JAMES!"

"What?! There's nothing wrong with making sure your buddy and your sister are safe!" He immediately defended.

"There's something wrong with that in so many ways." She sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, where's our next stop?"

"Vegas." Carlos answered with a grin, "Everything is better in Vegas."


	7. Chapter 7

**(kachilee07: That little slut Logan is just privileged, so it's time someone takes that…stuff away from him! AT least Brooke managed to tease him before he totally teased the shit out of her lol. Oh you volunteer to make James relax? I can manage that lmao**

**Am4muzik: LMAO well I don't know if we'll get some stripper Logan action, I'll see if I can work that in okay? **

**BigTimeRusher422: YEAH IT DOES! Or will it? IDK but Vegas is always a fun idea**

**AddictedToMusic18: Ugh I know he's a huge tease, I hate him….I want him though lol.**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah it's all James' fault, stupid him for trying to be a good brother.**

**ValentineZombie: OH that's such a good idea. The more she does, the more he'll do to her, oh god that would be wonderful. Yes his sister is a big girl; I don't think he'll ever get that though.**

**DeniseDEMD: LMAO yeah she definitely needs to bang Logan after that kiss, fuck what James said!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I'm so glad you found that funny! The sad part is that while writing it, I got the urge to have breakfast food. **

**Guest: Carlos is a stalker, but he's the wonderful all-knowing stalker that knows what's going on! That was redundant…but it's the truth)**

* * *

"My first time in Vegas!" Brooke shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. The tour bus was driving right down the strip so she could see all of the casinos and hotels. As she was shouting she woke up Sydney, who howled and ran away from her lap and over to Carlos'. "This is going to be great!"

"That it is, I just wanna—"Before James could explain what he wanted Brooke groaned and threw herself back on the sofa.

"James stop with all of the rules it's getting on my nerves! I'm twenty, not ten!" She huffed and glared at James, just about ready to really let him have it.

"I was just going to tell you that you really can't drink here because we'll all get into a lot of trouble." James blinked, "plus we've got a radio show to do so you'll be on your own for a little bit unless you want to come watch."

"Oh….sorry!" She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek in apology, "I'll go watch you guys, have to support my honey boo boo."

"You call James your honey boo boo?" Carlos cringed at the thought, and Brooke laughed it off.

"No dude, I meant Kendall." She joked, because Kendall wasn't _really_ her honey boo boo, but no one had to know that.

* * *

During the lovely radio show, Brooke got to sit and blend in with the crowd as the boys performed and did a Q and A with their fans. One of them decided to ask why he brought his sister along, and his answer was that he missed too much time out of her life and wanted to make some of that up. That made Brooke feel just a _little_ bit bad about making his blood boil over her Logan fantasies and plots, but only a little. After a few more questions, the boys revealed that Kendall was now starting yoga.

"Oh come on why do we always have to bring up stuff that _I_ do?" Kendall laughed, but he was just a little annoyed that he was always the victim on stage.

"They asked how we stay in shape and we're just telling them." James shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, just because you happen to wear tights and a tank top as you stay in shape does not mean we have to hide this from our Rushers." Logan answered with a grin.

"Um Logan I believe those are called yoga pants, not tights." Carlos corrected, and Logan of course nodded, understanding his mistake.

"I do not wear that stuff!" Kendall yelled and sent everyone into an uproar of laughter. "I wear normal shorts and a normal tank! Yoga is for guys too you know, it's totally healthy and it makes me a better dancer than them!" He stuck his nose up at them and looked away.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll dance to _Chicago_ as well as my sister does, princess." James laughed and patted him on the back. "My _sister_ is teaching him yoga. When we're on stage for the next few shows you're just going to see him twirling around on his tip toes."

"I hate you so much sometimes." Kendall frowned, and the three of them just found it to be the funniest thing in the world. "Alright ha ha let's just play Boyfriend, ya jerks…."

After they dealt with the pouting Knight, they went through the rest of their set and answered a few more questions until it was time for them to leave. Brooke wanted to go check out the sights before they went out to dinner, so the five of them together went to race go-karts. They event went on a rollercoaster ride, and watched as James gave the stink eye to a man impersonating wolverine, who decided to use one of his claws to lift up the bottom of his sister's skirt.

Both of them were annoyed by that.

The other three found it funny, until they were glared at by the Diamond siblings, then they quickly hid the smirks on their faces.

Later on that evening the five of them were getting ready to go out. First they were going to go out to dinner, and then James was going to teach his little sister to gamble and piss her money away. Plus, if she won over a thousand she said she'd buy him a pair of sunglasses, so he kind of needed her to win this one. The boys were all in Carlos' room, waiting for Brooke to show up.

"I think I'm going to try my hand at poker, I'm feeling pretty good." Kendall nodded with his little confident smile where his bottom lip stuck out. "What about you guys?"

"Slots!" Carlos and Logan grinned and high fived each other. "Slots all the way, some woman got five thousand when I walked in." Logan added.

"Brooke and I are gonna hit the blackjack table." James grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I sense big money."

"That's true, a pretty girl, first time in Vegas? They always win big." Kendall nodded in agreement. Before another comment could be made there was a knock at the door, so Carlos got up and ran over to get it.

"Holy crap, you clean up well!" Carlos remarked as Brooke stepped in wearing a sexy little black dress and bright red heels. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek sweetly before walking further in.

"Well thank you Carlos! You boys clean up well too." She smiled and sat down beside James, and boy there was no way she could miss how Logan's eyes grazed over her body like a predator, it almost made her shiver.

"You look great Brooke!" Kendall smiled when they all stood up, and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Very nice."

"Wow that was friendly." James remarked as he stared between the two of them.

"It was just on the cheek! Not like he mauled her in front of you!" Carlos laughed and squeezed James' shoulders. "Relax dude!"

"Okay well you know, watching my little sister and Kendall is extremely weird, let's just keep hands…off of each other in front of me, and behind my back, and all the time." James remarked, and everyone just rolled their eyes. Since Logan was unusually quiet, Brooke turned around to see what he was up to, and he was just _glaring_ at her. When their eyes met the corner of his mouth twitched, and he showed her his signature crooked grin. The grin seemed so devious it was a little startling.

At dinner they were all seated in a large booth in a semi-circle form. She sat in between Kendall and Logan, surprised that James hadn't isolated her off in a corner to make sure no funny business happened, and boy did it happen. The _entire_ meal, Logan was rubbing his leg against hers under the table, and when he'd smooth his palms over his thighs, he was really rubbing one palm over her upper thigh. Sometimes dipping his hand in just a little too far. He'd squeeze her thigh, and when James would look down at his menu he'd lean over and bite her so quickly on the earlobe that she wasn't even sure if it happened. She had planned on grabbing his crotch and making him feel just as frustrated, but she was surprisingly too afraid that James was going to catch her.

When everyone separated to do their gambling, James taught Brooke how to play Blackjack, and she walked away from the table with five thousand dollars.

Beginner's luck is amazing.

After that James decided to leave her with Carlos since she wanted to play the slots. The two of them sat side by side, Brooke was completely mesmerized by the machine that she didn't even realize Carlos said goodbye to her. She just kept on playing until she felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder. "Oh hey Kendall! Dude I love Vegas." She laughed and pointed to the floor where two empty glasses lay. "That guy over there totally sent me two drinks." She winked and grabbed her third drink to take a sip.

"You…are a trouble maker." Kendall laughed and leaned on the machine. "I'm tipsy." He nodded firmly, "How's the gambling? Want to cash it!?"

"YES!" Brooke grinned and picked up her bucket of coins. "I'm SO loaded, let's cash it and buy stuff on me!"

"YES!" Kendall pumped his fist in the air and grabbed her hand to drag her away. As they were walking they were spotted by Logan, and they saw him too. Logan and Brooke locked eyes, and Brooke had to watch as some tiny blonde latched herself on Logan's arm, and his arm just settled right around her waist as though it belonged there. Brooke frowned and stood there, staring as Logan continued to stare back at her until he lowered his head to kiss the blonde. "Hey…"Kendall began to say to try to distract her.

"Jerk…."She mumbled and looked down, kicking the floor and pouting, "stupid tease!" She marched off as quickly as she could, she was intent on picking up that drink she left behind and throwing it at Logan, but she stumbled in her heels and that kept her from seeking her revenge. Kendall quickly grabbed her and straightened her up. "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, it's the shoes right and the liquor." He chuckled and kept his arm on his waist. "Come on, I'll take you to your room and we'll plot against Logan, deal?" He smiled at her, and Brooke grinned deviously and nodded a lot. Kendall helped her to the living room, and from a distance Logan was watching them go into the elevator as he kissed his strange girl. Noticing Brooke rest her head on Kendall's shoulder, this stirred up a fury inside of him, and he grabbed his little blonde and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Take the key!" Brooke announced as she reached into her bra and handed Kendall the card. "I'm going to text James." She nodded to herself and texted her brother that she was back in her room, to which he happily replied 'good, sleep well'. "Thank you Kendall." Brooke smiled and kicked her shoes off as soon as she stepped in, letting them fly and smack against the walls before dragging her feet in. "I'm so mad! Logan teases me then he goes with that girl! I'm gonna fuck a bitch up." She frowned and stopped marching towards her bed and started to turn around to go out the door, but Kendall slammed the door shut behind him and shook his head, shoving her further into her room.

"No don't fuck a bitch up because that'll stir up drama and James will know and he'll fuck shit up." Kendall nodded and sat her down on the bed, then sat down beside her. "Logan's special."

"SPECIAL ISN'T WORKING FOR ME!" She yelled in frustration. "I've wanted some for three years, and he gives me a taste then throws me away I hate it! He should be like you." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're nice." She muttered, and Kendall's silly, tipsy ass couldn't help but to grin and stare down at her.

"You're nice too yoga buddy." He smiled and tapped her on the nose. Brooke blinked and stared at his finger, then looked up at his face. In a matter of seconds she grabbed the sides of his head and forced her lips onto his, shoving him down on the bed and climbing over him.

Well, Vegas is starting out pretty well for everyone, isn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**_No answers today, trying to get this out before going to class, my apologies! But thank you so much for all of the reviews, I adore it! You guys are some sweet little things!_**

* * *

In the morning, for some reason, Brooke felt very warm and secure, and also like something was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw straight man chest with a little bit of hair. She blinked again and slowly looked down, underneath the sheet to see that she was in fact naked and cuddling next to a very naked and delicious man. She slowly looked up and saw Kendall's peaceful face as he slept, so she did what any normal person would do, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled and yanked the cover so it was just covering herself. Kendall awoke instantly and screamed as well just because he was surprised. He pulled his arms away from Brooke and yanked on the sheet so it was covering his lower half. "Oh my god! We did it!"

"Oh my god I had sex with James' little sister." Kendall's eyes were wide as he said that. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath trying to remember what happened.

"Oh my god I had sex with Kendall." She covered her face with the sheet and glanced at Kendall. "Okay….what the hell happened?"

"Well….we saw Logan kissing some blonde woman." Kendall nodded slowly and took his hands off of his face. "I took you back here so you wouldn't murder the both of them, we sat down, and then you mounted me like a lion."

_OH MY GOD I WAS SUPPOSED TO MOUNT LOGAN LIKE A LION, NOT KENDALL!_

"Shit….shit Kendall I'm sorry." She apologized and sat up, covering herself with the sheet. "Oh my god you're branded." She gasped, and Kendall looked down at his chest to see several love bites and bruises."

"Damn you're an animal." He commented with a laugh, and just to be sure, Brooke pulled away the sheet just so she could look down at herself, but not enough to give Kendall another peek.

"Oh man, so are you." She sighed noticing a few love bites of her own. She stood up from bed and her eyes widened at the fact that her legs, and a few other parts felt sore, "Dude you're a little animal!"

"Uh…sorry?" Kendall chuckled a bit and blushed, "Uh….okay what do we do!?"

"We do NOT tell James AT ALL! We'll just keep this between us." Brooke nodded, not able to help herself as she watched Kendall start to pull on his clothes.

"Logan's going to know that something happened though since I'm just getting in the room now…" He muttered and glanced at her as he tightened his belt. "Do you care if….he knows?"

"Well…I know about him, he can know about us." Brooke said defiantly, although she was completely dying on the inside. She knew that Logan was probably not going to give her the time of day now since she slept with Kendall, but then again, should she even pine over him knowing he's just sleeping around with strange women anyway? "We'll just take this in stride; we just can't tell James I don't want him to murder you."

"I second that." Kendall sighed and buttoned up his shirt before walking and standing in front of her. "One to ten, how awkward are we now?"

"I'd say a solid eight." Brooke nodded.

"I was going for the same number, uh, I'll see you in a bit." Kendall nodded and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room. Brooke sighed and threw herself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Oh my god I fucked Kendall. Well, part of me feels like a dirty ho but I'm not in a relationship or in ANYTHING with Logan so it was perfectly acceptable. Kendall and I had a very sexy and intense one night stand that involved bruising each other with love bites and nice hard ramming. Wow, alright uh I'm starting to get all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Wow, I almost had a threesome. Well no I didn't, but I had one person involved in the threesome in my mind, and that was pretty mind blowing. Okay, now I just have to try to not look at Kendall and visualize him naked._

_FUCK!_

Brooke took a shower and got ready for the day, wondering what exactly was going through Logan's mind, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. After doing her makeup and getting ready, oh and swallowing some Advil to soothe her headache, she walked over to James and Carlos' room and jumped onto the bed like a child. "What are we waiting for?"

"Logan and Kendall so we can get breakfast." Carlos answered without looking up from his phone. "How was your night?"

"Great!" She smiled and lay there on her stomach, closing her eyes and resting. "I made out like a queen last night, I love Vegas."

"Yeah well save your money, you won it because it's your first day, it's that Vegas Luck. But you'll end up losing it today if you try it, believe me, I know…." James sighed and shook his head.

"I'll keep that in mind James." Brooke nodded, and when there was a knock at the door they all got up and left the room so they could join Kendall and Logan outside to go downstairs and grab some breakfast. They all split off in different ways, James and Brooke first heading over to get some omlettes. Kendall getting the fruit salad to start, and Logan and Carlos were waiting for pancakes.

"Kendall and Brooke slept together last night." Logan said, and Carlos' eyes widened as he turned to stare at him. "Kendall didn't come back to the room until like half an hour ago." He growled and shook his head. "Asshole."

"Dude how is he an asshole?" Carlos sighed and put his plate down on the table. "_You_ don't own her, you don't even talk to her that much anymore unless you're teasing her! When was the last time you held a real conversation with her huh? Dude, you may think she's yours because she's infatuated with you, but she isn't, and she's 20 years old she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Carlos huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan was pretty surprised at his outburst.

"Wow…that was uh, that was different coming from you."

"Well I'm spending a lot of time with her and James and that overprotective brother stuff is rubbing off on me!" Carlos defended with a sigh. "Besides, didn't you take someone up last night?"

"Yeah well I might have—"

"Then get over it, you both slept with someone." Carlos nodded and held up his plate to get some pancakes. "Sheesh, you possessive freak."

"So had fun for your first night in Vegas?" James asked as he leaned on the edge of the table, waiting for his sister's omelette to be ready so they could go sit.

_I fucked Kendall on my first night in Vegas._ "Yeah it was a great night, won lots of money! It was good.." She nodded, but couldn't bring herself to stare up at him, and James found this to be suspicious.

He was always good at telling when Brooke did something wrong.

"Yeah, had no problem getting to your room last night, right?" he questioned, and she shook her head. "Did anyone go with you up there?"

"NO! Why would you think that? I didn't do anything, no one was slept with!" she answered instantly with wide terrified eyes. She noticed James raising an eyebrow at her terrified behavior, so she quickly got her omelette and looked down and away.

"Why are you being so weird?" James asked as he followed her to a table. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything James! Why is it always that I did something huh? I feel so plotted against!" She frowned, but James was not buying her little act at all. "Seriously I didn't do anything."

"That's a load of shit, now tell me before I find out." He ordered, and Brooke just shook her head. "Who did you sleep with?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone James shut up!" She begged quietly, "A guy bought me a few drinks last night and I got a bit tipsy….ish! Just leave it alone okay? Please!" She begged, and James just couldn't bring himself to start scolding her. He sighed and sat down across from her, shaking his head and eating his breakfast. The rest of the guys made their way over just in time to enjoy the awkward silence between them.

To make it even worse, Kendall refused to move his eyes from his plate, and Logan was actually trying to start a conversation. "How was Vegas?" He asked Brooke, and she just sat there stunned and staring at him. "Had a good first night?"

"Um…yeah it was fine I guess." She muttered and went back to her food.

"Just fine? Wow I would have made sure you had a fantastic night…" He told her, while shooting Kendall a quick and devious glance. Kendall managed to look up from his plate just in time to see this, and he couldn't help himself but to flip him off.

"Why did you do that?" James questioned while staring between the two of them. "Did something go on last night?"

"Just making conversation James." Logan shrugged carelessly. When James finished his meal he stood p and grabbed his plate to take it away.

"I'm getting real tired of this lying bullshit you know. Someone better start telling the truth around here before I start looking for myself." He warned before walking away.

"You asshole why did you have to do that!?" Brook hissed and hit Logan on the arm.

"Well why did you have to go and sleep with Kendall?" Logan retorted. Carlos and Kendall glanced at each other, sighed, and left the table so the two of them could battle it out.

"Well you went and slept with some blonde girl! So who are you to judge me!?" Brooke snapped.

"You like me but you sleep with Kendall." Logan chuckled darkly and stood up from the table to leave, "that's not a slut move at all." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"You're a slut!" Brooke said right after, watching him just grin like the cocky bastard he is as he turned around to wave goodbye at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**(ValentineZombie: Yeah if I could finish off my night in Vegas the way Brooke does, I'd probably have the best life ever. Oh a game of cat and mouse, I like the way that sounds! But yeah at least Carlos set Logan straight….or at least attempted to.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: man FF does not like the idea of you reviewing lmao. Oh man, after that shit storm with Logan she definitely deserves the awards for keeping her cool, he called her a slut! I would have gotten up and smashed his head on the table!**

**Kachilee07: They so had a delicious and fabulous time together. Thank goodness for Carlos talking to Logan and basically calling him a possessive fucktard, but oh man when James finds out, shit is going to hit the fan.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Jealous Logan is going to be so delicious because now he'll have to put in effort, or just be a bigger prick…and prick Logan is kind of attractive so it's a win-win either way! HMMM I don't think things got completely crazy here, but they might!**

**Emy. Elle: Oh my god Kendall's V is so delicious….but he'll never top Jared Padalecki's V…sexiest mother fucker ever. ANYWAY, you're absolutely right James refuses to connect the two in his head; he'll have to hear it to believe it.**

**AddictedToMusic18: He so didn't have to, but he was mad!**

**Jenno2: AWWW Thank you so much I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Ah jealous Logan is a delicious Logan…**

**Am4muzik: LMAO thoughts about James are definitely going to make someone hot and bothered, he's beautiful that way. Man…Brooke got to bang Kendall, lucky girl.)**

_**Sorry this chapter is short; it just felt like a good place to end!**_

* * *

The rest of the day in Vegas Brooke kept to herself. At first James found it odd, but then seeing her order a bunch of ice cream to her room made him realize she was probably on her period. Actually, he was kind of relieved she was by herself having her period in her room, and not all over the place beating them and screaming at them before crying and begging for ice cream. Because you know, obviously women do that when they're on their monthly.

Well, at least that's how James pictured it would go down.

Brooke however was offended she was called a slut, so she stayed in her room watching movies and looking at the pay-per-view listings of their porno movies, and trying to get herself to laugh at the ridiculous titles. She probably shouldn't have let it bother her so much, but she couldn't help feeling a little insulted and bad about it. While Brooke busied herself in a really sad and lonely way, the four of them went to have some fun around the town.

"Is there a reason why Brooke isn't here with us?" Kendall said quietly to Logan. The guys were currently at the race track waiting to watch some fast cars go in a circle several times and call it a day, so exciting. James and Carlos were talking to one of the drivers, and Kendall had pulled Logan aside to talk to him. "She happens to have a thing for fast cars, there's no way she would have missed this."

"Well maybe it's like what James said; she has her period and doesn't feel like being out." Logan shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, but Kendall just narrowed his eyes, he knew better than to believe that.

"I happen to know for a fact she doesn't have her period Logan." Kendall told him, not missing how Logan quietly growled and tensed his shoulders. "We left you two at the table to talk, what did you say?"

"Now why do we have to assume I'm the one that said something bad huh?" Logan retorted, and Kendall just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you, her boyfriend now you're trying to take care of it?"

"No, I'm her friend, and James' friend, and I'm trying to make sure he doesn't turn into the Incredible Hulk and start murdering all of us!" Kendall told him, looking over his shoulder to make sure James was still distracted. "So what the hell happened?"

"We just had a little talk; I might have ended it with the word slut." Logan muttered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kendall shouted.

"Well it's true she likes me, but sleeps with you!?" Logan frowned and glared at him. "The hell man?!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER ANYMORE!" Kendall yelled, "It was a drunken accident, and you don't talk to her or treat her like a human anyone. SO WHO THE FUCK CARES IF BROOKE AND I HAD SEX, YOU SHOULDN'T!" Kendall shouted and put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath.

"You and Brooke had sex?" James questioned from behind Logan, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. "You had sex with my sister last night?"

"Oh shit, James—"

"Kendall Knight, you slept with _my younger sister_. Were you the guy buying her drinks all night?" James questioned and put his beer down, walking closer to Kendall who was stepping backwards. "Did you get my sister drunk before you slept with her? Was she even aware what was going on? Are you _kidding_ me? Tell me you're fucking joking right now."

"James let me…explain." Kendall began to say, but even he wasn't sure how to explain things. James nodded slowly and cracked his knuckles, standing right in front of Kendall and looking down at him.

"You better get a fucking story together because as soon as we leave here and get back to the hotel, I'm going to murder you."

* * *

As soon as they were back on their floor of the hotel, James opened the door to his shared room with Carlos, shoved Kendall in, and locked the door. Logan and Carlos stared at each other awkwardly before going into Logan's room.

"You slept with my little sister, in Vegas, while she was probably drunk." James stated as he shut the door behind him. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Can I explain myself!?"

"YEAH GO AHEAD KENDALL!" James shouted and kept his clenched fists by his sides as he waited for Kendall to explain.

"I…was drunk and I saw her sitting at the slots so I offered to walk her upstairs because….she was drunk too." Kendall began to lie; he wasn't going to throw Logan under the bus because he was the reason the two slept with each other in the first place. "We came in; she wanted to walk out the room to start dancing in the hallway…"He lied again, "So I sat her down on the bed. I sat down next to her and it just happened."

"IT JUST HAPPENED?!" James yelled and shoved Kendall back. "YOUR DICK JUST HAPPENED TO FALL INTO MY SISTER?! IS THAT WHY SHE WAS SO AWKWARD AND WOULDN'T COME OUTSIDE?! WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO!?" James roared and grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt.

"NOTHING ELSE JAMES!" Kendall shouted back, "I don't know why your sister's holed up in her room!" Again he was lying through his teeth.

"You can't just sleep with my sister and leave it at that you know." James growled and shoved Kendall away from him. "My sister isn't a one night stand, got it? You don't just screw her and leave her, you better seriously like her or cut it the fuck out I don't want you stringing her along and hurting her that way." James told him, "She's my little sister, you guys are my best friends, but if you make her sad I'll fucking kill you." He threatened, and the crazy look in his eyes showed that he wasn't kidding at all.

"James…I promise I won't upset your sister, I'll never do that okay?" Kendall said calmly, hoping to calm down that wild animal. "Brooke's a very nice girl and I don't plan on hurting her. Trust me dude I'm not a bad guy, you know that." Kendall told him, and James sighed and nodded, sitting down on the bed and running his hands through his hair.

"I know I just…" He shook his head. "I missed…a big chunk of her life because of us always filming or working on our music. I don't know I guess she's still the little kid that I left behind when I entered the paramount lot, not the grown woman she is today." Kendall nodded and walked over to sit beside James and pat him on the back.

"I know, but one, you can't protect her from every little thing. She'll get mad and do things just to spite you, girls are evil that way." Kendall told him and the two nodded in agreement. "Two, treating her like she's ten isn't going to make up for lost time. Treat her like she's an adult, the two of you will have more fun that way…"

"Yeah maybe you're right." James nodded and straightened up, "Thanks Kendall…sorry for threatening to kill you and stuff." He apologized.

"Yeah let's just not do that again alright?" Kendall patted him on the back and stood up to leave. "Let's just try to get through the rest of this tour drama free."

"Yeah that would be good." James nodded and watched as Kendall left the hotel room. Right as Kendall left the room he looked down the hall to see Logan outside of Brooke's room. For a moment he stood there watching and wondering what Logan would do. Then Kendall had the pleasure of watching the door open, Brooke's hand darting out to push him, then the door slamming shut. He chuckled until Logan knocked again, but this time when the door opened he grabbed Brooke and kissed her before walking into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

Oh no, no, no, now that's not a good thing.

Now what was Kendall left to do?

Should he become a total cock block or let Logan be…Logan?


	10. Chapter 10

**(am4muzik: Oh man yeah I was scared for Kendall too, because James looks like a brunette Thor lol**

**Kachilee07: Okay no more cliffhanger complaints, I'll try to remember that lol. But hey at least James didn't kill Kendall, that's a plus! AND you got to enjoy him being so super sexy and over protective**

**BigTimeRusher422: Lol I've only done smut once, it's not my thing, I don't think I have as much finesse for it like some of the professionals here**

**Brookemaslow4eva: Yeah, Kendall needs some credit for helping out that bastard!**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah definitely James could have MURDERED Kendall in that room, but yay we still have our hot blonde around! It is confusing, on one hand we know Brooke wants to bang him, but on the other hand, he totally called her a slut and was rude!**

**Jenno2: HM let's see what's gonna go down!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Don't worry; I tried to let Logan be Logan here lmao.**

**Paumichyy: Right? It would be better for Brooke anyway, Logan was being a jerk!**

**RandomWriter23: Yeah Brooke might punch Kendall in his dick if he keeps her from getting Logan's dick lmao**

**Tokala: The naivety is funny though lmao**

**AddictedToMusic18: I know it's so conflicting on what the beautiful blonde should do here!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Shit hit the fan and Logan's in Brooke's room and everything is just crazy! Oh man, my brother can be over-protective like that. I know I was like…12 and I was hanging out with my friends and there was one guy, and he went nuts thinking that was my boyfriend and was asking me why he didn't go meet him. Brothers are interesting people lol**

**Emilyjayden101: Here's the update! But yeah if Kendall interferes he might turn into James and start meddling with her life too much! But Logan can't just get Brooke that easily; he kind of treated her like shit.)**

_**Hope you guys weren't expecting any smut that was a one-time thing lmao, I'll leave it to the professionals! Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Seriously, from someone who had like 1-2 people reviewing to seeing all of this, oh man, it's amazing the feeling!**_

* * *

On one hand, Brooke has been staring at Logan the way a lion stares at a nice juicy wildebeest. On the other hand, Logan's probably just going to fuck her and dump her and Kendall doesn't know if that's what she wants, and he doesn't want her to get hurt. But he can't come off as overbearing and overprotective like James, because then he'll be on her bad side too, and he doesn't want that. Kendall took a step towards her room, ready to knock on that door, but decided that she was a grown woman, and if she really didn't want to, then she had the ability to say no. He sighed and shook his head, turning on his heel to go to his room when he saw James come out of his room, "Hey!"

"Hey Kendall, still out here?"

"Yeah I was just…debating on whether or not I want to go downstairs and try the slots again." He lied quickly, and James chuckled and shook his head.

"Eh, if you're feeling lucky go for it."

"Yeah…what are you up to?" Kendall tilted his head to the side and shoved his hands in his back pocket.

"Going to go see if Brooke wants to see a movie with me or something, sibling time ya know?" James nodded to himself. "Catch you later." He patted Kendall on the shoulder and walked down the hall to Brooke's room.

Now, Kendall could be a good friend and text Logan or Brooke that James was on his way….but he already saved Logan's ass once, he didn't need to become his protector. Besides, if he wanted to fool around with James' little sister, then he needed to learn on his own how to sneak around and get out of sticky situations. So instead, Kendall grinned deviously to himself and walked away.

* * *

Logan kicked the door shut behind him and kept his grip on the back of Brooke's head as he forced his tongue in her mouth and yanked at the waistband of her shorts. "Sleeping with Kendall huh?" He remarked as he pushed her back towards her bed, his hands roughly kneading every inch of her that he could grab. "Oh when I'm done with you, you won't look at anyone else." He bit down on her neck and shoved her onto the bed.

"Logan…"She breathed and grabbed at his biceps before he kissed her again.

"I'm going to ruin men for you Brooke." Again he nipped at her neck, "When you sleep with Kendall, you'll think of me." He growled and pulled her legs apart so he could settle himself in between them. "You won't want anyone else; all you'll want is me." He covered her mouth with his once more as he forced his hands underneath her shirt. Logan was taking full control of Brooke, and she didn't seem to mind at all, until there was a knock at the door.

"_Brooke it's me."_ She heard her brother's voice, and instantly Logan tensed up and looked between her and the door. "Under the bed." She breathed, and Logan quickly scrambled off of her and rolled off of the bed.

"One second!" She yelled and grabbed her robe to throw over herself to help hide the disheveled clothing. "Hey…" She nodded to him when she opened the door and leaned against it.

"Hey…look uh, I know you're…twenty and I've been treating you like you're sixteen again—"

"More like ten, but continue." She mumbled and James rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Anyway, I uh…I should treat you like an adult because you are one." He mumbled quietly and scratched at his head. James didn't _need_ to tell her why he was treating her like she was still a kid. Brooke didn't _need_ to know that he was trying to make up for lost time and couldn't get over that she still grew up without him. "So I thought maybe you and I could spend some quietly brother sister time. Catch a movie, get ice cream…"

Brooke smiled a bit and looked down at her feet. Here her very proud and smug big brother was saying he had to treat her like an adult and even offering to spend quality sibling time together, just the two of them. How could she say no to that? Well, the thought of a very excited Logan underneath her bed was partially holding her back. But then she remembered he called her a slut, and how angry he was with her, but here he is just showing up to do exactly what James said he would, hump and dump. The more she thought of it, the decision wasn't all that hard to make.

"You know what James? I'd love to," She smiled and James grinned happily, "Give me five minutes to get changed and we'll go, okay?"

"Sure I'll be out here." James nodded and leaned against the wall to wait after Brooke shut the door. She shed her robe and went to her bag to grab a change of clothes just as Logan slithered out from under the bed. "So what now you're just gonna leave like that?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah I am, he's my brother I'm going to spend time with him." Brooke remarked as she dropped her robe. She had to will herself to not look at Logan as she stripped her clothes to change. She was going to give him a show on what he was about to miss out on, and she had to make sure she wouldn't find herself giving into temptation.

"You've wanted this and you finally have it and you're going to throw it away?" Logan growled, watching her slide a pair of denim shorts over her long legs.

"I am…probably really stupid of me but…I do deserve more than a one night stand." She remarked as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

_BROOKE DIAMOND YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH LOGAN MITCHELL WAS IN YOUR ROOM WITH AN ERECTION AND READY TO GO AND ROCK YOUR WORLD AND FUCK YOU INTO OLBIVION AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DO? YOU FUCKING LEAVE HIM THERE AND REJECT HIM? YOU DUMB BITCH YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT OPPORTUNITY AGAIN I SHOULD SMACK YOU INTO A WALL WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_

"Hey, ready to go?" James asked and Brooke nodded as she put on her sunglasses and walked with him to the elevator. "So um what movie were you thinking of seeing?"

"Magic Mike!" She smiled and James just groaned, "I'm kidding, I heard the Avengers might still be playing, how about that?"

"I can definitely see that." James grinned and draped his arm around his sister's shoulders. "So first a movie, then we'll grab something to eat?"

"Then we'll go shopping because I'm a girl and I need clothes to make things better and to satisfy my emotional needs?" She questioned, and James laughed and nodded.

"Yeah we can do that, or you can tell me what's on your mind that's bothering you." He told her, and Brooke just sighed and stared up at the ceiling. How exactly do you tell your brother you fucked his best friend, and then almost fucked his other best friend who called you a slut? "When uh….you're ready I won't push you, you're not a kid anymore." He added quickly, trying to remind himself that he's not her father and he should treat her like the adult she is.

"Thanks James." She smiled and hugged his waist before tip-toeing up so she could kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

After a few minutes when he was sure that James and Brooke would be completely gone, Logan walked out of her room and started to go to his own room. How dare Brooke Diamond do that to him, hmm?

_Who does she think she is? Running around trying to get my attention, acting like she wants me so badly and desperately pining for my attention, and when she finally gets it she leaves? Does she think she's that amazing that she can just do that to me? She thinks she can just fuck Kendall for my attention, and then when she gets it she thinks she can throw me away huh? No, I'm not going to fucking stand for that, you don't just throw Logan Mitchell to the side._

He walked into his room, where Carlos and Kendall were sitting on the couch on their phones tweeting their fans. "Hey Logan….got interrupted huh?" Kendall chuckled, and Logan just growled and flipped him off.

"Yeah James found the perfect time to be a good brother. Ugh, I was so going to get some too." He huffed and flopped down on the sofa.

"Logan, name five things about Brooke that you know." Carlos sighed and leaned on his elbow. "Nothing about looks, or personality, not things that you like, just things that you know. Age, name don't count, go." Carlos stated.

"What's the point of that?" Logan frowned.

"Just do it!"

"Fine….She in college…she was in _Chicago_ at school…." Logan trailed off; he had nothing else to say about the woman he was chasing around like a horn dog.

"See? That's my point. You're chasing around some girl putting her through hell because you just want something shove your cock in, and then after you do what you want you're not going to have anything to do with her and you're just going to kill her emotionally, she'll be a mess and James will be a murderer. Why don't you get to know her huh? Having a conversation with someone won't kill you." Carlos huffed and went right back to Twitter.

"Wow Carlos, so defensive of Brooke, don't tell me you like her now?" Logan snickered.

"No, I think Carlos just has a good heart." Kendall patted Carlos on the shoulder, "Plus he deals with James all the time so his attitude is rubbing off on him, so yeah, but he has a point you know."

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Logan muttered and waved them off.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Jenno2- Yeah it's like James knew it was going to happen! **

**Carlos'sCupcake: LOL well to be fair, my Logan feels are super up there lately for some reason, so I was trying super hard to make everyone what the Logan lol. Ah at least Carlos looks out for her, and James totally interrupted at the right time, or else Brooke would have been crying in a corner a week later and James would have killed him.**

**ValentineZombie: I know, I wouldn't have resisted, I would have pretended I was sick and thrown myself at Logan lmao. Yeah he needs an ego-check, he's out of control!**

**Kachilee07: OHHH don't worry, Logan gets a tiny bit of a reality check in this one for being such an arrogant little bunghole. But boy was he hot, and Brooke did the right thing I guess….my desperate ass still would have banged him, but that's me and I have no willpower lol. **

**AddictedToMusic18: YEAH SERIOUSLY LOGAN! Be there till she eventually murders you because she'll be a senile old woman, gosh**

**Tokala: It is pretty delicious isn't it? **

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: HEhehe I know I was a total tease with that scene wasn't I? I'm evil! Ah yeah James is going to try to be an adult, but let's see how long that lasts.**

**SeraphinaCruz: Oh man, everyone knows I LOOOOOOVE Logan and Carlos, but yeah Logan being an asshole is ruining it, and I'm the one ruining it for myself! Lmao, don't worry, Logan will come to his senses eventually.)**

* * *

Okay, so perhaps Logan's ego was starting to get to his head even more with Brooke around. When it gets to the point where every one of your friends are telling you there's something wrong with you, well there's something wrong with you. Logan was still seeing random girls, in fact the number of girls he was seeing was rising, and the anger Brooke felt towards him rose just as much. Why exactly was Logan seeing even more girls?

Well, Carlos and Kendall believed that it had to do with Brooke rejecting him more and more. Why he was taking it this way they weren't sure, but there was the thought that maybe, deep down somewhere, wherever his heart went, he had a little thing for Brooke. Clearly, he just didn't know how to deal with that, they assumed he thought the more arrogant he portrayed himself to be, the more she'd want him.

That kind of worked, she _did_ want him, but because of how he acted, she wasn't going to let herself indulge on that treat. So, while James and Brooke were wandering around Chicago because Brooke's hormonal ass wanted the best deep dish pizza, Carlos and Kendall staged an intervention.

"What are you doing?" Logan groaned, hiding his face under the pillow. It was twelve in the afternoon and he was still sleeping, so the two of them said 'fuck it' and decided to stage the intervention anyway.

"We're trying to fix you and get you to stop being such a little slut." Carlos said as he ripped the pillow away from him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I like to have sex." Logan remarked and pulled another pillow over his head, "And women like to fuck me."

"Well women don't want to _stay_ with you." Kendall added, "You know how you said in an interview how we all kind of…give each other a reality check and make sure the ego doesn't inflate too much?"

"Yes…" Logan grumbled before sighing heavily when Kendall removed the second pillow.

"Well, we haven't done our job and your ego has sky-rocketed, so we're bringing you back down to your normally weird ass self." Kendall then smacked Logan with the pillow.

"So just how are you going to humble me huh?" Logan sighed and sat up straight, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"We humble you by changing your interaction with women." Carlos began to say, "First, no sleeping with anyone for a month."

"WHAT!?" Logan yelled, now he was wide awake. "Why?!"

"Be humble about your dick bro." Carlos laughed and patted him on the back. "Oh, and try to have _conversations_ with people. You know, not just trying to shove it and leave—"

"Is this about Brooke?" Logan sighed and tossed the covers off of his body as he got out of bed. "Look how about we try not to mediate in on that situation got it?"

"Oh no we have to." Kendall stood up as well as Carlos. "Because that's James' little sister, and if you fuck up, he fucks you up."

"Or she…" Carlos suggested with a slight shrug, "I mean….I think she could totally mess you up."

"No little girl can mess me up, Carlos." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know have you seen her videos? She's got strong legs, I would be afraid of those." Carlos said knowingly.

"What do you mean? What's with her legs?"

"Well we watched her school's performance of _Chicago_ the other day, while you were busy with that waitress." Kendall rolled his eyes and Logan grinned at the memory. "She was dancing, kicking, stomping, yeah, if legs could kill, it would be those."

"Imagine a kick? Oh man…" Carlos cringed at the thought and found himself covering his crotch as though Brooke was there and ready to kick him. "Anyway, we have a challenge for you."

"A challenge huh? I'm so scared…" Logan joked.

"Hold a _normal_ conversation with Brooke." Kendall finished. "Don't ….you know try to fuck her, actually try to get to know people. When you're genuinely interesting in just talking, you're surprisingly not an arrogant asshole."

"You know the two of you make me seem like I'm a real prick." Logan glared at the two of them, and when they were silent he got even more annoyed, "Hey!"

"Well you kind of are." Carlos shrugged and started to walk out the door. "We have a small acoustic set later on; maybe you can talk to her before then!"

* * *

While the boys were in the back room waiting to go on stage, Brooke sat on the sofa curled up in the corner and texting a few of her friends. All of the guys were joking around and having a good time, so Logan decided to take this as an opportunity to finally try to strike up what the boys would call a _normal_ conversation with her. "Hey." Logan said as he flopped down on the sofa beside her. Surprised at him sitting there and speaking to her in plain view of her brother, and without the hint of a cocky grin or sexual innuendo, Brooke stared at him blankly for a full minute before answering.

"Oh uh….hey Logan…"

"Hey so uh…" Logan quickly racked his brain for topics, while James found himself glancing at the two of them every few seconds to make sure everything was running smoothly. "You were in _Chicago_ huh? I didn't know you were into musical theatre like that."

"Yeah it's my major actually, well, performing arts is." She shrugged and put her phone down, pushing her hair behind her ear. "That was the show in the spring semester, in the winter we had a few small shows like Rimers of Eldrich, A Murder of Crows, the Gingham Dog, I hated those though." She shrugged and glanced at him, "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious!" Logan said quickly, huh, making conversation with Brooke while James is glaring at you is surprisingly a difficult task. "I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff."

"Well you never asked." Brooke retorted, and for some unknown reason to him, he kind of felt like an asshole. "I don't know if I'll stay with that and make it a career."

"Well if you're good at it and you love it go for it." Logan told her; curious as to why Brooke just chuckled quietly and shook her head.

"_If_ I'm good? You don't know a damn thing Logan….why don't you _watch_ my performance and if you think I'm good, say it, if you think I'm crappy, say it. Wow, I didn't realize how little you knew about me." Brooke retorted, and this just pissed Logan off. Now here she was acting like a cocky little girl and Logan didn't like it at all.

Huh, is that what it's like to be Brooke when he was talking to her?

Before Logan could say anymore, James grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him up to his feet, "Come on Logan, time to go sing." James smiled, trying to hide the fact that he thought Logan was plotting something to do to his sister, and he was fighting the urge to throw him into a wall and ask him what he was thinking of doing.

"Alright…see ya in a bit Brooke." Logan waved to her as James shoved him out the room. She glanced at Kendall and Carlos wondering what was up, but they just shrugged at her as though they knew nothing. She sighed and followed behind them, standing off to the side to watch them perform and answer questions.

"_How's the yoga going?" _One girl asked Kendall, and while Kendall shook his head and let it hang down, James and the guys started to laugh and cheer him on to mimic a pose. So Kendall stood up and touched his toes.

"What!? That's a big deal; a lot of people can't touch their toes!" Kendall said defensively.

"You're an idiot." James laughed and patted Kendall on the back. They went through the set smoothly, with the exception of everyone taking jabs at Kendall as usual. Almost near the end of the performance, Brooke decided to wander down the hallway to get some…different air since the room felt stuffy with all of the girls singing and screaming along. She sighed and figured real fresh air would be even better, but she didn't want to leave the building, get separated, and then stranded in Chicago, so she turned a corner and went towards the back room to go to the bathroom and prop open a window. After that was done she leaned over and stared at the people all waiting outside the building to see her brother and his best friends.

Now she was torn, wondering if she would be successful enough, or if she wanted a lifestyle like his. Wondering about her career turned into wondering about Logan and him actually trying to hold a normal conversation with her. Was it weird? ABSOLUTELY she was not expecting that at all. Part of her felt like there was a sinister reason behind him wanting to actually speak to her and not fuck her brains out. It's a terrible thought, but it is Logan after all, the cocky, arrogant sex fiend of the group.

* * *

They were now on the tour buses leaving Chicago and heading towards Indianapolis. On one bus, Brooke, Fox, and Sydney were up front watching TV, snuggled together under a blanket because Carlos and James were sound asleep in their bunks.

On the other bus, Kendall had just gone to bed, and Logan took out his laptop to do some investigating. After a bit of searching online, he found just what he wanted, Brooke's school's performance of _Chicago._

"Holy crap." Logan muttered with wide eyes, "SHE'S GOOD! And hot…" He mumbled to himself, surprised that she was hiding that talent somewhere inside her.

Then that led him to do some more searching…

He went on her Facebook page and started to snoop around. From what he could see, she was always poking fun at her friends. Namely, a woman named Kate who found her brother to be 'pretty' when drunk, so she always brought that up in conversations. Then he looked through her pictures, photos of her making _ridiculously stupid_ faces and photo-bombing tons of pictures. Then there was one of her from a year ago, kissing some guy he didn't know.

_Best man ever._ Was the caption, and Logan just snickered and skipped right over that, he didn't need to pay attention to an ugly ex-boyfriend.

The more searching he did, the more he found himself interested in Brooke in a non-sexual way. She loved Family Guy much like her brother, but apparently she enjoyed South Park much more. She watched tons of movies, and according to something someone wrote on her wall, she had a habit of staying indoors 48 hours straight and just watching movies in bed. She loved fast cars, as proof of her going to car shows and taking silly pictures with them.

Well one wasn't so silly, it was incredibly sexy, he was going to remember that picture.

After snooping through her interests and social networking pages for hours, Logan had shocked himself.

He actually wanted to talk to her and do things with her, besides just doing her.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Kachilee07: Oh yeah Brooke was not taking any of his shit, she was like "NOPE I ain't taking no shit". Oh but yay Logan has feelings as a result of him stalking her through her Facebook page!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Lol I'm just all over the place with this story! But hey at least Carlos and Kendall stepped in there before things went really wrong. Oh my gosh, it's funny you say clueless, I'm watching that right now!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah finally, maybe they'll fix that idiot!**

**Jenno2: I hope Logan is changing! A month without sex might make him too grouchy and irritable though…**

**Emy. Elle: Oh boy, and now I'm on that shipping train, aw shit is going to go down.**

**ValentineZombie: I don't know if that'll be enough, he might have to say it a million times to make sure he doesn't fuck things up lol. Hey, who ISN'T guilty of FB stalking? I'll admit, I so do it! **

**Tokala: Lol Carlos is precious, and scared of her, so it works nicely!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Well six thousand babies is a bit much, maybe a thousand is more like it!)**

* * *

**I think I might like Kendall**. Brooke sighed as she sent the text and bit down on her fingernails. Boy was it hard to have a vagina. She had never felt anything for Kendall before. Well, she felt that he was incredibly sexy and wanted a threesome, but other than wanting to hit it and quit it, there was nothing there. But now, oh but now she was facing a dilemma. She was starting to notice how sweet and funny and charming he could be. How he'd wiggle his eyebrows and make such alluring faces before laughing and shaking his head. He had an amazing singing voice that she felt herself drawn too, and boy she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Logan? Fuck Logan, not literally, but Logan's on the backburner.

**Oh boy, well he is pretty too.**Kate answered, and Brooke just rolled her eyes. **When you come back can I have your brother? He's super pretty.**

**If you're not drunk when you meet him, sure.**

**I'm not drunk just tipsy!** Was her reply, and that made Brooke snort out loud, gaining the attention of the other four boys sitting around the table with their food. "Hey, mind your own business focus on your food." Brooke said as she went back to her phone.

"Kind of hard to do when you're snorting like a pig." Carlos laughed.

"Makes the food less appetizing." James chuckled, "well not for Kendall, he loves pigs, right?"

"It's true I am big on pigs." Kendall joked and winked at her playfully, in a completely friendly way but James didn't see it that way.

"Okay that was too friendly let's tone it down." He told Kendall with a slight glare.

"You are the one that made the pig joke James…" Logan said with a slight smirk.

"Fuck you." James muttered and lowered his head back to his plate of food while Brooke just laughed and went back to her phone

**So you like him huh? What about Logan?**

**Logan's a jerk womanizer but Kendall's a total sweetheart!**

"So who are you texting?" James asked curiously, moving his chair closer just an inch so he could try to sneak a peek.

"Just a friend of mine who happens to have the hots for you. Amazing voice, gorgeous girl, easily drunk and fun on daiquiris." Brooke answered after sending her text to Kate. "And that was just a teaser trailer."

"Well James needs someone; he's always uptight and grouchy now." Carlos remarked as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Well you guys make me grouchy." James retorted.

"Great comeback." Logan laughed.

**Well then go for it! Kendall has that super sexy V and it's hot.**

**Isn't that the iliac thing?**

**Who gives a crap it's hot!**

Brooke laughed and put her phone away so she could continue eating with the guys. When they were all done James and Carlos left to go workout with their personal trainer. Kendall finished up and left so he could work on a few songs with the guitarist, and that left Brooke alone with the infamous Logan Mitchell, asshole extraordinaire. She stood up to grab her plate and leave, and Logan stood up too mirroring her actions.

"I'm gonna…just go." Brooke said and quickly walked to the garbage can.

"Hey," Logan stopped her after he dumped his trash by grabbing her shoulder. "Afraid to be alone with me?"

"Well considering our track record I just figured it would be best you didn't try to mount me in front of the catering staff." Brooke remarked quietly, and Logan was brought back to when he tried to have sex with her in her room.

That was a good, hot time.

"Very funny," Logan rolled his eyes, "we can talk or hang out like normal human beings you know."

"Can we?" Brooke tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay then you normal human being, what do you suggest?"

"I was thinking we can hang out and watch South Park actually." Logan smiled rather smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Oh no, South Park my one true weakness. How the fuck did he know I love that cartoon so much with that little fat racist bastard and Randy the best father in the world? Aw fuck, I can't say no to that….fine I guess I'll just do that until I can see Kendall later on._

"Uh…fine I guess we can do that." Brooke shrugged part of her excited to watch this cartoon and the other part hesitant on what Logan's plan would be. Well, if his plan was just to lure her away and have sex with her, she was kind of okay with that even though she had been trying to shove him away.

He was hot, how could she possibly be able to fend him off a second time?

When Logan led her out of the venue and towards the busses, she was nearly positive that it was going to happen. After all, he did call it the party bus and now she was there. She sat down on the sofa, watching quietly as Logan set up Netflix and began to play a random episode on his laptop.

Oh, he wasn't…hitting on her at all. He was just watching television, on the party bus, with his hands to himself, well this could work too.

The two of them were just finishing up an episode, laughing hysterically at the fact that Cartman had forced his bully to eat his own parents in a bowl of chili, when Brooke finally decided to speak.

"So what made you want to do this Logan?" She asked as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, "You're being normal and not an arrogant prick, what's the deal?" She tilted her head and stared at him, not quite ready to trust him yet.

"Well you hang out with James, you go out with Kendall, and you and Carlos even chill, but you and I don't do anything at all."

"Because you just wanted to hump me and dump me, called me a slut, and decided you had the right to be mean to me." She answered and sat up straighter, "But now you want to be nice, I don't get it."

"Look can't a guy just have a change of heart?" Logan questioned, and Brooke just gave him an 'are you serious' look and waited for him to speak further. "Ugh, alright so my ego has gotten to me lately."

"Gee, you think?" She snorted and Logan just bit down on his tongue and ran his fingers through his hair, fighting the urge to either call her a bitch or just shut her up with his own mouth.

"Anyway, the guys were telling me how I needed to come down from my high so…I'm doing that, and I was a dick to you before and didn't really talk to you unless I was saying something dirty and flirtatious so…"

"So you're trying to make amends for yourself." Brooke nodded in understanding. Hey, maybe Logan could get his shit together after all. "Okay, anything you want to apologize for?"

"Yeah…sorry for stringing you along and making you feel bad." Logan said as he leaned back on the sofa,_ huh this is easier than I thought_ he thought to himself as he watched Brooke's facial expression stay the same.

"Um, that's it?"

"Yeah that's all….was there something else?"

"Well you fucking called me a slut Logan!" Brooke yelled and stood up from her seat." You don't feel sorry for that?"

"Not really I was pissed and you purposely fucked Kendall just to get back at me!"

"Because you tease me and stare at me and hook up with some blonde woman! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I was drunk and Kendall was there and we did it and you know what? IT WAS FUCKING PERFECT!" She shouted, and Logan's eyes went wide. "He was like a wild animal and you know what? I bet he's so much better and bigger than you!" Brooke turned on her heel and marched towards the door but Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Let go!"

"You just said sex with _Kendall_ is better than sex with me? You don't even KNOW that Brooke, and yeah I guarantee you did that on purpose and it didn't just 'happen' like you said." He spat, and Brooke yanked her hand back.

"You don't know anything Logan, and yeah it was so good I would do it nonstop!" She glared at him, "Now leave me alone before I tell James you've been harassing me!" She threatened before marching out of the bus. She stormed into the venue while pulling out her cell phone. She needed to talk to Kate and vent out her feelings. She walked right through the building, she knew James and Carlos were off exercising and Kendall was busy, so she was pretty free to speak as she wanted. She walked into the first room she found the boy's dressing room and sighed heavily.

"Hey Brooke! What's up?" Kate's cheery voice said over the phone, and Brooke just let it rip.

"LOGAN MITCHELL is the dumbest fucking cock-sucking asshole I have ever met."

"Wow that was violent…" Kate mumbled under her breath.

"He invited me to watch a cartoon with him to try and settle things and make it all 'cool' because he was an arrogant fuck face and wanted to apologize for that. So he apologizes for teasing me, but he didn't apologize for calling me a slut because he says I fucked Kendall on purpose just because he was teasing me this entire time and I wanted to make him jealous? Can you believe that? AND HE FELT IT WAS OKAY TO CALL ME A SLUT BECAUSE HE WAS MAD!" Brooke shouted, and she didn't even hear Kate's response.

"LOGAN CALLED YOU A WHAT!?" James roared from behind the clothing rack.

"Oh…fuck got to go." She muttered and hung up the phone. "James! What are you doing there?"

"I needed a shirt so I came in here. Logan called you a slut huh?" James' jaw clenched and there was a vein popping out of his neck, she wasn't sure if it was because he was working out or because he was angry, but either way it was frightening. "Where the fuck is he?"

"James wait a minute!" Sure she was mad, but she didn't want him to murder Logan, so she chased after James as he ran out the room.

"I'll find him I don't give a fuck. LOGAN!" James yelled as he reached the hallway, and at the end of the hall, just entering the building was a very unlucky man.

"What?!" Logan yelled.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" James yelled as he threw the t shirt he had grabbed to the side and ran at Logan.


	13. Chapter 13

**(AddictedToMusic18: Yeah James is in the mood to kill lol**

**Kachilee07: Ummm a threesome would be the best ending possible but I don't know if that's going to happen lmao, but alas the stupid stubborn boy had to ruin it! Ugh, why are men so dumb? **

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Well I mean, hey at least we can all go visit James in jail for murdering Logan, except Logan, he'll being the hospital in a coma**

**Am4muzik: Dude don't worry, FF wasn't working and NO ONE got alerts it's totally cool, BUT OH YEAH HOT JAMES TIME**

**BigTimeRusher422: Damn right shit is going down!**

**Jenno2: LMAO yeah James will break him. Oh man, men don't know how to just shut up and say sorry**

**Tokala: LOL well, it's a true statement!**

**Emy. Elle: Not gonna lie, I would probably do that too, he's delicious**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah Kendall's pretty amazing I would get feels for him too lol. Logan should have kept his mouth shut but because he didn't now he has to die.**

**DeniseDEMD: Oh me too, I think her and Knight would go together nicely**

**EmilyJayden101: HE IS SWEET ISN'T HE!? So much better for her than Logan! Which you know, he won't exist anymore because James is about to kill him.)**

* * *

To attempt to stop her brother from murdering Logan in the most violent way imaginable, Brooke ran and jumped on his back hoping that would slow him down, instead it just served to get him even more pissed off. She was like a backpack to James, the extra weight hardly made a difference to him. He just grabbed her arms and lifted them off of his shoulders and up above his head as he slipped her away. When he let go of her arms she stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"You need to stay the fuck away from me right now!" James yelled and pointed down at her, not even offering to help her up. "You've been a fucking thorn in my side this whole time! I swear, just nothing but fucking trouble. All you've done this entire trip was lie to me and bring useless drama and now I have to go kill my best friend, so THANKS for that Brooke, good fucking job! Ugh, I'll deal with you later just go do something that doesn't involve fucking my friends! I seriously can't believe I asked you to come on this tour!" James yelled and took off running, after Logan, who ran back into his own bus. Brooke frowned, sitting there on the floor completely hating herself when Carlos and Kendall ran out from the rooms they were in.

"What just happened why is James yelling?" Carlos asked quickly.

"He's going to kill Logan." Brooke muttered, and Carlos gestured with his head to Kendall that they should go after him. Kendall nodded and helped Brooke to her feet before he ran off with Carlos. While they went to the 'party bus', which should now be called the murder bus, Brooke went off to the one she was sharing with James and Logan. Before he entered the bus Kendall glanced over and saw Brooke entering the bus with her head hanging low. Kendall quickly stepped away from his bus and went over to the other one, when he climbed in he could see Brooke gathering up a few of her belongings, with her duffel bag wide open and resting on the sofa.

"Hey what's going on?" Kendall questioned as he walked closer to her and grabbed the laptop from her hand to keep her from continuing her packing.

"James is going to kill Logan because I was ranting to a friend on the phone about him and I didn't know he was there. Then James got mad at me and said I've just been trouble this entire trip bringing useless drama…I'm just a bother here and he's right I did bring drama. If I didn't come along none of this would have happened at all." She sighed and kept her gaze away from Kendall, but by the way her voice cracked and her body shook, he could tell she was holding back tears.

"Hey don't say that, you know he doesn't mean that—"

"Yes he does mean it because he said it!" Brooke said quickly.

"Sometimes we say things we don't mean." Kendall told her quietly and put and arm around her shoulders. "He's frustrated, you're his little sister and he's doing all that he can to look after you and—"

"Well that's not his job! This whole thing was a mistake." She ran her hands over her face and sniffled. "I need to go I can't stay here."

"What if we don't want you to leave?" Kendall took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "What if….maybe _I_ don't want you to leave?"

_Holy fucking shit I think I shit my pants._

"I need to Kendall, it's for the better." She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her feet, while Kendall squeezed her hand again and pushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I understand tell me when you get home okay? I'm going to go make sure your brother hasn't fully murdered Logan." He stared at her for a moment then held her face and kissed her lips sweetly before walking out the bus. Yes, Kendall was aware Logan might have a thing for Brooke, but he was starting to like her himself, and he just couldn't help it.

Brooke threw the rest of her belongings into her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. Without saying a word to anyone else she jumped off the bus, and left the venue to catch a cab to the airport. Hey, at least last minute tickets are pretty cheap.

* * *

James threw the door open to the bus and fell forward as he tried to grab Logan by the shirt but missed. He got up quickly and chased him down the short hallway, eventually settling for kicking him in the ass so he fell over. 'YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" James yelled and kicked Logan on the side. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!" Logan screamed at him and rolled over so he could quickly jump to his feet. "What's your problem!?"

"You called my sister a slut!" James yelled and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You've been teasing my sister this entire time, and I'm pretty positive it's not just the teasing like hair pulling and name calling. What the hell is wrong with you? How do you treat my LITTLE sister that way?! How would you like it if someone did that to someone in your family huh!?" James pulled his arm back and punched Logan in the face, letting go of his shirt and letting him fall forward. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL ANY SHIT LIKE THIS WITH MY SISTER!" He yelled and tackled him on the floor, restraining Logan by pressing his forearm on his neck to keep him down.

"I'M SORRY!" Logan yelled at James and tried to push him off. "I'm sorry James I get it _now_ that I was wrong but I can't change that!" James growled and pulled his arm back to punch him, but he couldn't. Seeing the busted lip ooze blood, the blood seeping from his nose, James just punched as hard as he could on the floor right next to Logan's head. Carlos ran in as James was just breathing heavily and glaring down at Logan, so he grabbed him by his arms and yanked him away.

"I can't believe you did that to me, to her. What's wrong with you?" James growled.

"My ego got in the way!" Logan said as he wiped the blood off of his face with the backs of his hands. "I started to get cocky and I knew all along that your sister liked me and I just…I don't know, I liked the game I was playing with her." When he said that James stepped forward like he was going to hit him again, but Carlos held him back. "I'm sorry James….I really am you're like a brother to me and I fucked up, I know I did."

"You better say sorry to her Logan." James threatened, "And it better be a damn good apology."

"Actually…" Kendall said with a slight cough from behind them. They all turned their heads and stared at him. "I don't think he'll get the chance to apologize."

"Why not?" James growled and narrowed his eyes at Kendall.

"She packed up her bag and left." Kendall replied, and James' eyes shot wide open before they narrowed again.

"What do you mean she left? Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I'm not her keeper James if she wants to leave she can, she's an adult not a ten year old!" Kendall replied defensively. "According to her, you said some things that hurt her feelings and she didn't feel like she belonged here anymore, she said it wasn't good for her so she left! If you're so upset about that YOU can go get her!" Kendall stepped aside and pointed towards the door. James eyed him before running off the bus to try to catch his sister, but just as he did so the manager approached him and grabbed his arm.

"There you guys are! We have sound check in a couple of minutes get to the stage!"

"I can't right now I have to go and get my sister she left and—"James pointed off to the side and was glancing that way as though he was looking for her, but the manager wasn't hearing it.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you guys and I'm sorry but I can't let you go. You know we have a set schedule James and we need to have sound check now. You can call her or whatever but we need to go, come on, ALL OF YOU GUYS!" The manager yelled the last part into the bus and one by one they all stepped out, with Logan being last with tissues stuffed up his nose and one pressed on his lip. "The hell happened to you?"

"Long story." Logan muttered and the manager just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, just go inside we'll take care of you, the rest of you get on stage and wait!" She ordered, and the boys did just that. While James was walking there he called his sister frantically, but she didn't answer the phone.

"Please talk to me Brooke, answer the phone! I'm sorry for what I said just don't leave." James sighed and hung up the phone, hoping she would listen to her voicemail.

Meanwhile waiting to board her flight, Brooke ignored every single call, and the voicemail that was left for her. Instead, she decided to text Kendall.

**Thanks for letting me go. Boarding flight now, sorry for just leaving.**

**We'll pick up where we left off ;). We'll miss you, me, Carlos, James is flipping out so he's already missing you, and Logan plus his fat lip and bloody nose.**

Brooke shook her head at the text and shoved it back into her pocket, handing the flight attendant her ticket before getting on board.


	14. Chapter 14

**(paumichyy: I know, men just don't know how to speak, at least Kendall is sweet!**

**Marion365: dude FF is messing up with everyone lately! Ugh, Logan is a rude moron for calling her a slut**

**Emy. Elle: yeah Jamie is an idiot that means well lol, Logan's lip is fucked up, and Kendall's a sweetie!**

**Kachilee07: Ha, thanks for helping with this, including your graphic explanation of James' voice rofl. Your feels are all over the place? MY FEELS ARE GOING NUTS! Imagine if I added Carlos into the mix? LMAO**

**Carlos'sCupcake: James was definitely a dick and no there's a love triangle that Logan is ultimately the failure in, ah man, shit is crazy**

**AddictedToMusic18: Men are dumb…maybe we should give James and Logan books on women**

**SeraphinaCruz: Hey maybe she'll end up with Logan eventually, even though lately he's been on a downward slump and just not winning, maybe he'll regain himself. **

**Am4muzik: Well we'll have to see who ends up with who!**

**Tokala: Oh Logan DEFINITELY has competition, he needs to step up his game**

**SHY: I KNOW! Aw man what a missed opportunity, he could have kept her from leaving! Sigh…**

**Jenno2: Damn right it's about time Logan got his ass whooped, he was evading a beating for the longest!)**

_**By the way I know FF wasn't sending alerts practically the whole weekend, BUT for anyone reading Crazy Train I FINALLY UPDATED! I know, the one time I updated it; it's when no one knows lmfao.**_

* * *

During that plane ride Brooke had a lot of time to think to by herself. She wanted to be busy. She wanted to be famous and she wanted to treat James the way he treated her. If he was too busy for her for three years, well then she was going to be too busy to deal with him. If she was the thorn in his side, well, she wasn't going to let him do that to her, because she was just going to say she was far too busy for everything. There were a lot of things to think about, for instance her voice. It was different than her brother's. He had this amazingly smooth voice and a decent range, the type of voice where girls would faint upon hearing it. Her voice however, was sultrier. Her voice was strong like James', but it had more power behind it, and the way she sang always made it seem like there was a hint of attitude behind it, the way she would add a growl or add a rougher tone. There was a lot she could do with that.

Maybe she could be like James and get on a show that had a singing role, and then be better than him at it.

No, then they would just criticize her for trying to follow in her brother's footsteps. She could do musical theater but that was no guarantee. Musical theatre was incredibly difficult and there were people out there with more talent than her, who were older and more likely to get the part. What she needed to do was go on auditions for anything and everything in sight and focus on that for the remainder of her summer. If he was going to focus on his career and himself, well she was going to do the same. Fuck college, well, fuck college if she finds a job, if not she might as well stay, gave her something to do at least.

Now if only she could play an instrument, that's where James had her beat. He could play piano, and when he did that while singing women seemed to wet their panties and flock to him in herds. She on the other hand, if she touched a piano the piano would crumble and break. So at some points she was lacking, but she could act like it was nobody's business, and boy could she hold a note. Now all she needed to do was touch up her portfolio. Maybe even sing a few covers and put them on YouTube, anything to get her out there.

* * *

**I'm home safe and sound** she sent Kendall after she explained to her mom that she felt homesick and wanted to come back. No way was she going to tell her all the drama on tour, it was just better if she hadn't known.

**YAY! :D** **James is going nuts here**

**Good**

Brooke sat at her computer chair and didn't hesitate, even with the jetlag and the feelings from recent events harassing her, she wasn't going to slow down and rest, she just had to work on being better and making herself known.

Step one, quickly record her singing a cover, upload it, and spread it around and hope it spreads like wildfire. So what was a good start? Well she couldn't quite decide whether or not to go with a well-known song or one that she really loved, so she decided to do two covers. One was a lovely rendition of Back to Black, followed by a cover of Take My Hand from The Cab. Once those videos were made, she worked on her portfolio as she waited for them to upload. After everything was done, she texted Kendall and told him of her new channel and her two new covers.

**Sweet! I'll tweet 'em out ;D They better be good.**

**I think you'll be pleased!** She replied, then spun around in her chair and called Kate.

"It's like midnight why are you calling?" Kate whined into the phone, "I'm sleeping!"

"I'm home, and I need to go on about a million auditions."

"You're home!? What? Why?! You're supposed to get Kendall or Logan or whoever it is you're up to now!"

"I know, after all that I just couldn't stay, I'll explain more later. But I'm home, I made a YouTube channel, I updated my portfolio, I'm going to get serious about my career."

"Good for you sweetie," Kate then yawned, "how are you going to start?"

"Slut myself out with covers and going on as many auditions as possible for anything I could find."

"That is a good plan; I will…check them in the morning, goodnight Brooke."

"Night Kate!" She hung up the phone and checked her Twitter feed, surprised to see all the boys had tweeted her.

**Dynamite covers by the little Diamond, fantastic job BrookeDieMond!** Of course Carlos would say something like that.

**Check out two of my favorite covers by the fantastic Brooke Diamond! **Kendall tweeted, and Brooke just grinned, and then came tweets from her least favorite people.

**Awesome job from my fantastic sister, I love you!** James wrote, but all she could think was _fuck you asshole._

**Beautiful job from a beautiful girl, I would love to see this live. **Logan wrote, and again, Brooke thought _fuck you, dimpled faced prick._

When she was satisfied with what she had done, she set her alarm for seven in the morning and climbed right into bed, but of course as soon as she closed her eyes she had a phone call from James. Then another, and another until she finally answered the phone. "WHAT?!"

"Can't you let me talk to you!?"

"NO!" She yelled and hung up the phone, a few texts from Logan asking her to answer him, a funny picture of Sydney carrying Fox in her mouth like a lion from Carlos, and a sweet goodnight text from Kendall came one after the other before she fell asleep.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

One week later, she had gone on three auditions, done seven more covers for YouTube, and was on a flight right to New York City. She only had a little bit of time left before the fall semester started, and she needed to use that time wisely. In New York there was an audition for a role in Royal Pains. It would be a role that had a minor episode arch, at least three, whether she got it or not didn't quite matter because in New York was Big Time Rush, and she could use that lovely time to see Kendall and have dinner with him, and perfectly ignore her brother and Logan.

After hailing a cab, going to her audition and then her hotel, she immediately texted Kendall and asked where he wanted to meet up. After settling on a place to meet, Brooke waited in a coffee shop for a couple of minutes until she saw someone standing in front of her. She stood up out of her seat and grinned as Kendall hugged her tightly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Brooke smiled and pecked him on the lips sweetly. "So what should we do in the big apple?"

"Have you ever been here before?" Kendall asked, and she of course shook her head no. "Oh then we are going to have so much fun." He grinned and put his hand on her lower back as he led her out of the coffee shop. The two of them made their way to Union Square, where they watched a movie. Next, they went to Max Brenner's, an amazing restaurant devoted to chocolate. The two of them shared a s'mores fondue set, and Kendall couldn't help but to put chocolate on a marshmallow before sticking it on her cheek.

"Jerk!" She laughed and took it off her cheek before wiping the chocolate off. After that fun time in the restaurant, they walked around aimlessly, with Brooke filling him in on what she had been doing.

"Do you think you'll go talk to your brother anytime soon?" Kendall questioned as they walked to her hotel.

"No, I really don't want to." She sighed and shook her head, "I'm such a bother to him then he can just forget about me and go back to focusing on his stupid career—no offense."

"Yeah sure, none taken." He chuckled and shook his head, "Come on, he had good intentions on bringing you on tour…"

"Yeah and he turned around and basically said it was a mistake and wished he never brought me along. No thanks, I don't need to deal with him. I've been fine without my big brother, and I'll continue to be just fine." Kendall nodded at her response.

"What about Logan?"

"Pft, Logan who?" Brooke snorted and shook her head. "He's a jerk; I don't care about him either."

"You still love Carlos and I though, right?" Kendall grinned and draped an arm around her as they walked not the elevator.

"How could I not?" She giggled and kissed him until the doors opened on her floor. She walked to her room with Kendall in tow, and when they opened the door they were frozen in place seeing James sitting on a chair completely annoyed. "James!"

"Brooke, Kendall." James nodded and stood up.

"What are you doing here!?" She shouted, "How did you even get in my room!?"

"Told the woman at the front desk that it was family emergency and I needed to get in your room, and I might have flirted with her a little bit." James shrugged, "Funny to see you here with Kendall."

"Just enjoying New York." She shrugged and glared at him.

"Really Kendall, seeing my sister behind my back?"

"How did you even know!?"

"Logan and I swiped your phone and checked while you were in the bathroom." James said then turned his attention back to his little sister. "You and I need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, and I don't want to hear anything you have to say, so I think it's better if you just leave…I'm kind of on a date here." James just laughed at her response before he glared at Kendall.

"You're already on my shit list for seeing my sister behind my back. Talking fine, seeing her behind my back? That pissed me off."

"What are you going to do, beat him like you did Logan? Barbarian…." Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now you're just trying to start a fight with me aren't you?" James growled and stepped closer to his sister.

"Okay you know what? You two need to sort this out because this is RIDICULOUS!" Kendall sighed and stepped away, "Siblings shouldn't fight this way, so Brooke, I had a lot of fun, and I'll see you tomorrow before you leave, but you need to talk to your brother." Kendall cupped her face and kissed her quickly, not caring at all that James was there. "And James, I'll see you at the hotel." Kendall left, shutting the door behind him and leaving the two Diamond siblings alone.

"So, are we going to talk or what?" James questioned.


	15. Chapter 15

**(am4muzik: He is a cutie pie! AH so precious Kendall is! Now just wait until you see James**

**AddictedToMusic18: Sadly no more tour for Brooke, but hey hopefully she'll get a job for something she loves and James will learn to stop stalking people lol**

**Paumichyy: Yeah he is! Ugh, I wish I had my own Kendall**

**Brookemaslow4eva: LMFAO that is the best thing I've read oh god that made me CRACK UP!**

**Kachilee07: UPDATE BITCHES! James is seriously backwards, I think Brooke should just beat it into him that she's an adult and not a four year old little girl running into walls and busting her head open, sheesh. Dude, I'd bang Kendall too, especially going on a date with him in NYC hell yeah! **

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah, fuck moping around and crying about it! That doesn't fly with Brooke, she just decides to go out and be better than everyone else lol. It was such a cute little date Brooke and Kendall went on! Aw….I'm jealous, I live here and I don't even get to do that lmfao. Well, I attempted to but that date was a NIGHTMARE. Well if Brooke is anything like you she probably tried to punch James in the face!**

**BigTimeRusher422: Oh yeah shit is so about to hit the fan!**

**Jenno2: Nah, I probably would have beaten them up myself, or like, smacked them around, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**ValentineZombie: Oh yeah Brooke is ready to kick ass in the world! Yeah I think James and Brooke can manage to work out their relationship before stabbing each other. **

**Shy: RIGHT! Because when that happens we have the right to flip out**

**DeniseDEMD: Well at least this time James somewhat has a good reason to be angry right? )**

_**Does anyone watch Bates Motel? My god it's fucking FANTASTIC! **__**This will probably be the last update for a while**__** considering I'm going to Skate and Surf Festival on Saturday and I need to finish 3 final papers, practice a skit, and study for a geology final (which I'm so going to fail) so yeah! But hey I got 15 chapters out in like a week right? Not bad!**_

* * *

"James I don't want to talk to you what don't you understand about that?!" Brooke growled and tossed her purse to the side. "You are driving me CRAZY with this! Just leave me ALONE!" She yelled and even tugged at her hair as though she was slowly going insane. Quite frankly, with the men that she knew, could anyone really blame her?

"Brooke I'm not going to leave you alone—"James began to say, he wanted to explain himself, but Brooke just wasn't going to let him.

"Really? You didn't have a problem doing that before!" She snapped, and James frowned and lowered his hands to his sides.

"What does that even mean?"

"OH come on you know EXACTLY what that means pin-head!" She glared and poked him in the chest. "I get it James, you wanted to follow your dreams, and that show was the role of a lifetime for you. Look where it got you! That was an amazing opportunity and there's nothing wrong with that! What's wrong with it is how you abandoned your sister and expect to pick up right where we left off like if nothing had changed!" She yelled and shoved him in the chest before walking away and sitting down on her bed.

"EVERYTHING has changed!" she sighed and shook her head. "I'm not seventeen anymore! I'm twenty years old but I'm still treated like I'm some dumb little kid! Yeah I know I may not make the best decisions in the world but I don't make the worst decisions either! Ugh, you've changed too! You left me!"

"Brooke…I didn't mean to leave you I was just working and—"

"You were working and too busy for me!" Brooke growled. "If you weren't filming day and night, then on the weekends you were busy keeping to yourself and trying to relax and getaway, if it wasn't that then it was busy recording or promoting the show or going on tour! Do you know how frustrating it is to go from having a brother around all the time to suddenly not having him there at all?!" Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, "You left me and you just expect to walk back into my life like nothing has changed, like we could pick off from the day you left. It doesn't work that way James and it's NOT OKAY to treat me this way!"

"But Brooke you act like I treat you like a criminal!" James defended himself, or at least he tried to.

"BECAUSE YOU DO!" She stood up screaming like a banshee, she was thoroughly done with males. "You go through Kendall's texts with Logan like fucking stalkers! You constantly question me and treat me like I'm TEN! I've said this A THOUSAND TIMES! Oh and let's not forget some TASTEFUL words you said to me before I left! James you aren't perfect why can't you fucking admit that!?" She shoved him by his shoulders and James grabbed her by her arms to keep her from trying to beat the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry!" James looked down at her. "Brooke I'm sorry…for everything okay? I'm sorry for constantly treating you like you're a child and trying to control every aspect of your life while you stayed with me. I know you're hurt by me constantly working, and it hurt me too. You're my little sister and I missed you. You're a pain in my ass but….you're my little sister so you're MY pain in the ass." James sighed and pulled her close for a hug. "I'm sorry…I just, I missed a lot of time with you and I thought this tour could make up for that. I missed a lot when I started working. I missed seeing how you were dealing with your last year of high school and your first year of college. It doesn't seem like a lot but I know it was….and I missed you a hell of a lot." He kissed the top of her forehead and gently pulled away.

"You're right, you're not ten anymore, you're an adult now and you've….you've grown up a lot and I'm proud of you. It's your life Brooke, you can choose who you want to date and who you want to do what with, that's not my choice and I'll finally respect that…"

"Thank you." Brooke mumbled and looked down at her feet. "That's all you had to say you know, you were sorry."

"And you have to point out my flaw, thanks." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "So, covers on YouTube huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her and sat back down in his chair.

"Mhm, plus three auditions in LA and I had one today for some medical show on USA channel." She nodded and sat on the bed, tucking her legs under her, "Trying to get myself out there."

"That's good; if you want any help let me know." He smiled and patted her leg. "So…you and Kendall huh….?"

"We're…seeing how it goes!" Brooke chuckled, "He's really sweet and caring…so we're just seeing where this goes for us…" She told her, and James nodded. The two of them talking with each other into the wee hours of the night until James eventually called a cab and went back to his hotel.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Brooke had just gotten home from getting a few supplies for the upcoming semester. When she walked into her room she was surprised to see a bouquet of bright red roses sitting on her desk. She chuckled and tossed her bags on the chair and smelled the roses before grabbing the card. A dozen red roses all for her and she loved it.

_Congratulations on your commercial can't wait to hear about more of your acceptances, love._

"He's so sweet!" She gushed after reading the card. She plucked one rose out of the vase and ran over to her bed, flopping down on her stomach to smell it as she called Kendall.

"Hey there Piglet," Kendall teased, his new nickname for her considering how she would snort to herself when she found something amusing. "What's crackin'?"

"Nice…dork," she laughed and shook her head. "I got the roses! Thanks so much it was the sweetest thing they're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Roses? Uh…Brooke I didn't send you any roses." Kendall told her, wondering what was going on. Brooke frowned and walked over to stare at the card to double check, but there was no name anywhere on it.

"Are you sure? Someone sent me a dozen red roses saying congratulations on my commercial!"

"Maybe James did it?" Kendall suggested, and Brooke just shrugged before answering.

"Maybe, can you ask?" She questioned, and after murmuring for a few minutes Kendall finally got back to her.

"I asked; none of us sent you anything."

"You cheap bastards!" She teased, making Kendall laugh aloud. "Well maybe it was one of my friends from school. Anyway when do I get to see you guys?"

"Well we'll be back on September 18th just for a few days before we go to Mexico and then hit South America, think you can wait that long?"

"I think I can manage…" Brook chuckled, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Piglet, and congratulations once again." The two hung up the phone, and Brooke pondered for a moment on who could have given her the flowers, but soon after gave up so she could work on doing another cover to put up.

Meanwhile back in Tampa, Carlos was staring at Logan curiously as Kendall continued his phone call with Brooke. After Logan had gotten up to make himself some tea Carlos of course followed after him, making sure to shut the door behind him so they wouldn't be surprised by Kendall or James barging in.

"So you sent her flowers huh?" Carlos asked with his arms across his chest. "Looks like the smug bastard in you is leaving after all."

"What? Dude I said back there I didn't send her any flowers." Logan defended as he squeezed some lemon into his tea.

"Dude I'm not an idiot, trying to slip her away from Kendall huh? It doesn't work if she doesn't know who it's from." He laughed and Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Relax Carlos, I have a plan."

"And there's douchebag Logan that I know. Come on dude…"

"Hey, right now she and Kendall are just flirting back and forth. They're not exclusive or anything so she is ABSOLUTELY fair game! Plus I've cleaned up my act, so I finally have a shot." Logan shrugged and drank his tea. "I can work my way around this. Trust me; I think I've got what it takes now."

"Boy do I hope you do, or you're going to be in for some heartbreak." Carlos sighed and shook his head. "Ever think that you just make things way too complicated for yourself?"

"I don't consider it complicated…just a bit more fun." He said with a grin and raised his cup to Carlos. "Just watch me Carlos; Brooke's going to be mine."

"Mhm we'll see about that, you also have Kendall who is messing around with her, and James who I'm absolutely sure doesn't trust you with her, good luck with that."


	16. Chapter 16

**(**_**Okay so I'm not supposed to be updating, I'm supposed to be writing my essay but I needed to get this out before I exploded! So I won't be able to answer reviews because I'm slow and that takes me awhile**_**)**

* * *

Brooke sniffled to herself and shoved another cookie down her throat. When she got home someone had sent her a box of two dozen chocolate chip cookies dipped in chocolate, along with a card that read _'Wishing you all the best of luck in your future success beautiful'._ Thank god someone had sent that to her, because she desperately needed it. Already the fourth week of school and she had done three essays and had gotten a C or below on all of them, that was unacceptable to her. She wasn't sleeping, if she ate it was awful junk food that was sent to her in the mail, everything was just too stressful. Between the auditions she was going to and the filming for commercials, plus the covers she was working on, there was just no time to do anything _good_ in school and she knew it.

When her phone rang she just wanted to throw it out the window, but then that would be far too expensive to replace. She sniffled again and looked away from her homework long enough to find the phone and answer it. "Hi Kendall I'm busy right now…"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you were doing—are you crying?" He questioned when he realized her voice cracked and she was sniffling.

"No!" Brooke said rather loudly, and it sounded like she was wailing like a banshee. "I'm not crying!"

"What happened?" Kendall asked, running a hand through his hair and turning around to see Logan and Carlos throwing peanuts at each other to try to catch them, with James trying to intercept them. "Are you okay? Your parents-?"

"Yeah they're fine I just…" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so overwhelmed with school and auditions and my covers that I have no time at all do this work I don't sleep and I don't eat, I think I showered and I think this morning I ate a penny thinking it was a brown M&M!" Brooke broke down and started crying on the phone, and Kendall was trying to understand her the best he could. "I'm failing my classes and if I drop out they said they'll kick me out but I don't want to put everything on hold because what if two years from now I can't….audition and I don't have that talent or spark!?" She sobbed and Kendall felt his heart breaking.

"Brooke this isn't healthy for you, you can't do everything as much as you try to convince yourself that you can. I personally think you should pick the one you're most passionate about and focus on that. It's your career, your education, your future; it's all for you and not for them. Do what _you_ want because they're not going to be the ones doing your future job for you, you are! Plus I know they won't kick you out, there's no way they can do that for just trying to follow your dream okay?" Kendall told her, his soothing voice and wise words were at the least able to get her to stop sobbing uncontrollably.

"I guess that's true… I just…I don't want to be a disappointment." She sniffled and bit another cookie.

"You're only a disappointment if you do what doesn't make **you** happy….think about that okay? Get some sleep, eat a hot meal…take a shower please." Kendall chuckled at the end, loving that he was able to hear Brooke giggle at that.

"Okay I'll do that…thank you Kendall." Brooke said before clearing her throat, "You're a lifesaver, Knight."

"Yeah I know I'm pretty nifty, bye Piglet." Kendall chuckled and hung up the phone, turning around just in time to see Logan jumping on James' back, and Carlos jumping on Logan's back. "Oh I so want in on this, your back is going to BREAK!" Kendall laughed and jumped on top of Carlos' back."

"Oh god." James groaned, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kendall you fat fuck!"

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"I swear to god Brooke I know you're upset but I will cut you." Kate glared at Brooke as she grabbed six stuffed animals and lined them up on a shelf. The two of them were out shopping, and Brooke needed to get a little giggle for herself, so they walked into American Greetings and well….she was doing something Kate happened to hate. "If you press those buttons I will kill you."

"I'm not going to press them…" Brooke mumbled quietly, "I'm going to squeeze them!" She said a moment later, and squeezed all six dolls so that one after the other they began to sing 'Tik Tok'. Kate growled and gave Brooke the middle finger before walking away and storming out of the store. Brooke laughed to herself and grabbed her bags to run after Kate. "Okay I'm sorry!"

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not but it was funny for me." Brooke shrugged and nudged her with her shoulder, "Come on, let's go home, I'll let you sniff James' underwear!" Brooke sang.

"Oh my god I'm not crazy you know I'm not going to sniff your brother's underwear!" Kate defended, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. "Does he even know that you're staying in his house?"

"You mean does he know mom and dad kicked me out for dropping out of college?" Brooke cringed as she said that and threw her bags in her car, "Erm, well no, haven't exactly told anyone yet."

"Well that's one of those things where you should tell someone, especially since you're squatting in your brother's house and he doesn't even know." Kate chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey at least I didn't break in."

"Right, how did you get in?" Kate questioned.

"….Stole the keys to his house from mom's key chain." She shrugged and drove over to her brother's house where she happened to be staying. After talking with Kendall, she did exactly what he said to do. She took a hot shower, ate a real meal, and passed out in her bed. The following morning when she didn't wake up for her eight AM class her parents were questioning her if her class was canceled and why she wasn't going. When she explained that she was dropping out to focus on her career, they had a fit.

Brooke parked in the driveway and climbed out of her car with Kate following her as she walked through the front door. As soon as she was inside she turned around to make a joke to Kate.

"Hey!" They heard a male voice say, and the two girls screamed and jumped into each other's arms. "Seriously?" James scoffed seeing his sister so terrified.

"James!" Brooke yelled in surprise, it had completely slipped her mind that it was September 18th, the day the boys returned home for just a few days. "I forgot you were coming back! So great to see you!" She said as she jumped over her bags and gave him a tight hug.

"Mhm nice to see you too…" James hugged her tightly. "Why are there bras hanging over my computer chair?" He questioned.

Well James, when you wash your clothes you don't dry your bras, they get ruined that way, but Brooke didn't find it necessary to explain that.

"Um, this is my friend Kate!" She turned around and grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her forward.

"Hi Kate," James smiled politely and shook her hand, "Mind if I have just _one_ second to ask my sister something?" He tilted his head looking down at her and Kate quickly shook her head.

"Not at all! I'll be um, right here…" Kate nodded, completely red in the face and looking around the house. James chuckled and bent down to pick up the dog that ran over to stand between his feet.

"Here, Fox will keep you company." He handed Kate the dog and pushed his sister into the kitchen. "Alright little Diamond, spill what happened."

"Did Kendall tell you what happened?" She asked while crinkling her nose. She hadn't told Kendall she was kicked out, but he was aware of what was going on.

"Yeah he said you were having a hard time with school and auditions and mom and dad, what happened with that…?" James asked, but as he remembered what Kendall had told them, and started to realize that most of his sister's clothes were there, he came to his conclusion.

"Well the next day I told them I was dropping out, and they said if I did that then my ass was out." Brooke sighed and kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on top of the counter.

"They kicked you out?! I can't believe that! I didn't go to college and look where I am—Don't comment." He said as he pointed at her with her index finger and Brooke just smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, I didn't go and I'm doing pretty well….that's ridiculous, did they say why they wanted you to stay?"

"Um…because they said following your footsteps didn't guarantee me actually getting successful and that school was good for me…" Brooke nodded, "But James I know I can do it I just need to put in a thousand percent!"

"I know you can Brooke…" James sighed and nodded, "we'll figure out an arrangement for you, I'll move my stuff out of the office and into my room I guess…" James sighed dramatically, and Brooke grinned and jumped off the counter to hug him tightly.

"Thank you James!"

"Yeah sure, just next time tell me when you're squatting in the house okay? I was about ready to call the police until I saw your laptop sitting on my desk." He chuckled and hugged her back and then kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"Sure thing." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen with him, only to see in the living room Kate on the floor and playing with Fox. "She's single by the way." She smirked and whispered to James as she noticed him staring at her with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't thinking like that, shut up." James whispered back and elbowed her.

"Twinkling eyes says otherwise!" She whispered and elbowed him.

"I hate you!" James whispered harshly and elbowed her again.

"Um…I can leave…?" Kate said quietly as she noticed the two siblings start to violently elbow each other.

"No, stay, Kate right? Take a load off, can I get you something to drink?" James asked.

"Um…yeah sure." She smiled and nodded and then she watched him walk away with hungry eyes. Seeing this, Brooke just laughed and gave her a thumbs up before sitting on the floor beside her to play with Fox.


	17. Chapter 17

**(kachilee07: You are definitely a horrible influence lol, great job. I of course had to add in that little bit just to bother you and make me want to cut you up, but I think it was worth it considering you got to play with Fox and James is going to be chasing after you like a lost puppy. Hmm…yea I should have added that bra line in. Oh if you do that on the trip all of those plushies are getting thrown out the window!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah parents fucked up but at least James is fixing up his little…over protective problem and is stepping up!**

**ValentineZombie: Well apparently that's not good enough for the little Diamond! It's a shame, but hey at least James is there and instead of acting like his parents he's being a nice supportive big brother and letting her throw her bras around his house! **

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah it's totally uncool; at least she has a place to stay!**

**Paumichyy: I'll agree there James and Kendall definitely had some sweet moments!**

**Choco-nyan: UMMMMM it'll work somehow, just trust Logan he's too smooth to execute a plan that won't work—well…umm never mind he'll figure it out lol.**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah I think James just has something about him that attracts the crazy to him. And aww don't worry, next story I write that needs a partner for James I'm sure I'll add you in—ACTUALLY. Remember those like never-ending Logan sequels? James never had a girlfriend and I do plan on reviving that story….**

**Tokala: Pft, I'd also tackle him as well as the heart eyes lol**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah I shouldn't be updating NOW either but uh…I have an addiction to this website and I think I may need some help lol. God it would have been great to actually be there and see his reaction to someone squatting in his house, I can't even imagine that priceless facial expression!)**

_**Guess who is NOT working on her 5 pg film analysis or her 7 pg research paper? THIS CHICK! Agh, I can't help it. I've been listening to BTR's 'Anything' cover, and boy do I have some outrageous Carlos feels right now.**_

* * *

It was noon the next day, and James was happily being lazy and watching TV on his living room sofa. Meanwhile, Brooke was knocked out on an air mattress in the office, or at least James thought so. He was debating on what to do for lunch when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. He threw the remote on the floor and ran upstairs as fast as he could, and he threw the door open to the office. When he ran in he saw Brooke jumping up and down with such excitement she ended up popping the air mattress.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" James shouted with wide eyes as he stared at her. "I thought you were getting murdered what's going on!?"

"I GOT A CALLBACK!" she screamed and started to jump up and down on the floor. "I GOT A CALLBACK FOR A GUEST SPOT ON GLEE!" she yelled and ran at her brother for a hug, and he opened his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"That's amazing! What's the role?"

"Some girl that's checking out the school for the upcoming school year and she sings a bit, James that's GLEE even if it's one episode, I get a guest spot as basically an extra on GLEE!" she screamed and hugged him.

"See!? Commercials, Glee, it's all coming together for you princess." He swung her around and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you munchkin, we'll celebrate tonight."

"Really? SWEET! Can we get food somewhere? Let's get Mexican I feel fiery."

"Sure we can, I'll invite the guys and we'll go." He chuckled and put her down. "Also when you get your first stable job, you owe me a new air mattress." He commented and pointed down at the floor where the now deflated mattress lay, looking like a pool of melted plastic.

"Okay sure I promise!" She nodded and started to jump up and down again. "I have a role! Oh my gosh, this kicks commercial ass any day!" She squealed in delight, "I should tell mom!...oh…" She frowned and looked down at her feet shaking her head.

"Hey I bet they'll be proud of you to hear that." James put his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down.

"No, I'm not going to tell them, because maybe they'll just say 'oh it's not a permanent role' and they'll be disappointed." She sighed and ran a hand through her messy bed hair. "I'm going to go take a shower and go back to sleep."

"You're going to sleep until dinner time..?" James raised an eyebrow at her. Now she had a lot more time with James for the few days he was staying until they went to South America, and here she was just ready to go back to sleep.

"Well yeah James, I had like four weeks where I practically didn't sleep, so I'm still catching up." She patted him on the shoulder and turned around to go back to the bed, but then turned back at him. "I broke the air mattress…."

"Sleep on my bed." He sighed and shook his head, "It's fine but you're so taking the couch later."

"Cool by me!" She smiled and hugged him again, "I HAVE A ROLE!" She yelled before running off to the bathroom.

* * *

"James your house smells oddly…feminine." Logan commented as he stepped inside.

"What the hell does that mean?" James asked after closing the door behind him and walking to the living room to join the rest of the guys.

"He means it smells like flowers and fruits." Carlos laughed.

"Oh yeah, Brooke is upstairs getting ready." He nodded and flopped down on the sofa, "Parents kicked her out for dropping out of school."

"Seriously?" Kendall scoffed and shook his head, "That's disappointing; I can't believe they did that to her, especially since you didn't go."

"Yeah I know it's pretty stupid." He rolled his eyes, "sometimes I don't understand how they work but she's going to stay here with me for a while. Before I leave again we might go to the house and get her furniture and move it into the office." He nodded and sipped his water. No one noticed how Logan had a look on his face as though he messed something up. No one, except for Carlos who had a feeling it was based on the gifts he had been sending to the house for her.

Brooke walked down the stairs and grinned seeing the four of them around the living room, well, except for Logan, she was still mad at him. "Hey guys!" She grinned and ran over to hug Carlos, she waved at Logan and smiled wide when Kendall stood up and hugged her tightly, even giving her a quick kiss on the lips so James wouldn't completely lose his mind. "I missed you!" She hugged Kendall tightly around the waist and laid her head on his chest as she looked at everyone.

"You look beautiful." Kendall smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Gorgeous!" Carlos added with a grin.

"Okay that's great my sister looks nice…let's go out I'm feeling awkward." James chuckled and stood up to leave. They all walked to the door, and when Brooke was leaving Logan grabbed her elbow.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Logan I don't care—"Brooke began to say, but he shook his head.

"Come on, it won't be forever and it's nothing bad I promise. Just let me, please?" He was actually using the word 'please' and that was absolutely new for Brooke to hear. She glanced over at Kendall who stared between the two of them and shrugged.

"I'll be right in the car if anything, but I doubt you'll need my help." Kendall kissed her on the temple and glanced at Logan before leaving them. Three kisses in such a short time span, Kendall was clearly trying to make a point that he was taking a liking to Brooke, just in case a certain someone hadn't gotten the point.

"Alright, what is it?" She sighed in annoyance, even going as far as to cross her arms over her chest and tap her foot impatiently.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything." Logan told her, and she just raised an eyebrow. She was not going to fall for this trap again. "I'm especially sorry for calling you a slut that…was uncalled for and it was rude. I'm sorry for toying with you and your emotions and all the dumb shit that I did."

"You're actually sorry, and I'm supposed to believe you this time?" Brooke challenged, "Last time you were sorry you were only 'half' sorry, what makes it different now?"

"I'm not as much of an egotistical maniac as I was before!" Logan said with a nod. "Really Brooke, I'm sorry, and I wish I could take things back because I know everything would have worked out differently."

"Differently how? Like I'd be dating you?" She snorted with a laugh, and then stopped when she noticed Logan was serious. "Oh you're joking with me."

"Hey you have to admit we have something going on between us." Logan grinned a little bit and stepped closer to her.

"I'm also dating your best friend, my brother is still pissed that you called me a slut and were messing with me in the first place so I don't know how you think you're just going to...do whatever it is you plan doing!" Brooke retorted.

"Well I'll tell you what," Logan began to say, shoving his hands in his pockets and running his tongue along his bottom lip before biting it. Boy was Brooke transfixed on his bottom lip, "We'll be friends, can you handle that?" He smirked teasingly.

"Of course I can!" She muttered. _Oh my god what's wrong with me, he licks and bites his bottom lip and I have the urge to rip my dress off and just mount him, what's wrong with me!? I shouldn't have that urge, I'm seeing Kendall and I actually really like him, and he's completely sexy and devilishly handsome! But….ugh it's not fair Logan can just do some smooth talking and a few facial expressions and I feel like putty in his hands….but I don't like him! No, I don't like him he's just…really…really good looking and suave and….NO BROOKE STOP IT! _"Of course I can handle it Logan, you're not all that anyway." She scoffed.

"Mhm whatever you say." He chuckled and followed her out of the house where everyone piled into James' car. Upon arrival at the Mexican restaurant James had to point out that _of course_ Carlos had rice and beans with his dish.

"Wow James, really, ya had to go there?" Carlos smiled a bit shaking his head.

"Dude I'm sorry I'm just saying you know…of _course_ you have it." James shrugged and sipped his drink, "Hey at least you're not like Kendall, fucking chicken and cheese quesadilla."

"Dude they're really good I don't see the problem!" Kendall pouted and stirred his drink, "there's nothing wrong with a good quesadilla."

"Now imagine this quesadilla is terrible, how disappointed are you going to be?" Brooke teased with a smile.

"Extremely disappointed I wasn't thinking it was going to be bad but now I'm paranoid, thanks!" Kendall exclaimed and sighed dramatically. "Anyway, little miss going to be on Glee, what's up?"

"Well…I'm actually a little devastated; I just finished my supply of chocolate covered potato chips."

"And you didn't share them with me? You selfish brat." Carlos sighed and shook his head. "I didn't know you ate that stuff."

"Yeah neither did I but like…someone is sending me something new like every week. I've gotten roses, cookies, chips, South Park slippers, and I haven't been home these last few days so I wonder what else I got!" She shook her head, "Are you _sure_ it's not you?" She turned to Kendall and he quickly shook his head no.

"Nah, I wouldn't spoil you that much." Kendall laughed, "Maybe you have a secret admirer!" He teased, "Do I have competition?"

"Hey you never know." She giggled and sipped her drink, noticing that Logan was unusually quiet she stared at him and noticed his ever so charming cocky grin as he leaned back in his chair and had a sip of soda.

_Oh my god….is Logan the one sending me these things? No…he couldn't be he's a jerk off and…he's not sweet enough to do that! Unless he's hiding it? Oh god please don't let it be Logan sending me stuff to make things complicated._

"Well whoever is sending you so much stuff must really like you." Logan decided to add in, "You must be a special girl for him to do all that."

"Yeah because I wouldn't buy you all that shit and I'm your brother." James laughed.

"That's great to know James, thanks. I'll remember that when you want me to ask Kate if she wants to come over to the house." Brooke smirked.

"Whoa Kate? Who's Kate? Kendall grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh oh, looks like James might be finally interested in a girl!" Logan added in.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Emy. Elle: It's a good place to start, also because I can't think of any TV shows and I had been listening to the glee cover of Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, so yeah that show has been stuck in my head but yeah that bitch better not fall for Logan!**

**Am4muzik: OHHH that's true I never even thought of it that way! But haha, the dark side is pretty delicious**

**Kachilee07: Um you have a feeling it won't end well at all because I'm an asshole that likes to fuck people over lol**

**ValentineZombie: Oh yeah that's definitely a great step for her! Um being friends with Logan…nah I can't see anything bad happening with that!**

**RandomWriter23: I know! Well whoever she doesn't stay with I'll take for a ride it's fine by me lol**

**SeraphinaCruz: Everyone's so conflicted because Kendall's the sweetheart but Logan's a dick, don't worry you're not alone!**

**Tokala: I don't know but I love me some of that Logan**

**Wordsandwonders: I have the Logan and Carlos feels so bad right now! Well honestly I have them ALL the time but I listened to Anything and it's so much worse now!**

**AddictedtoMusic18: Logan is DEFINITELY dropping the hint that he's the wonderful bastard sending her gifts! But I wonder if that's enough to steal her from Kendall**

**IHEARTROCK: Sexy as fuck is an understatement when it comes to Logan lmao**

**DeniseDEMD: PFFT fuck finals they're stupid… YEAH I might be stealing some Kendall bits from interviews but I can't help it he's so adorable!)**

* * *

Brooke giggled quietly as Kendall kissed her neck and nuzzled her while he spoke, "You Brooke are pure trouble." He chuckled and moved away from her, helping her bare self climb off of the desk.

"I'm not trouble! Why would you say that? We were just innocently singing a song." She chuckled and watched Kendall shake his head and slide on his boxers. "Then suddenly you just put that guitar down and attacked me on his desk."

"If I remember correctly, you took the guitar away and attacked me!" Kendall said with hands on his hips. He bent down and reached for his plaid button down but Brooke quickly snaked it away and put it on herself. "Plaid looks great on you."

"So do you." She said with a straight face, making Kendall laugh and take the shirt off of her so he could wear it. "Aw, hey!"

"As much as I like seeing you in my clothes, I don't want James to come home and see us naked in his office. Pretty sure he doesn't need the image of me screwing his little sister over his desk in his head." Kendall told her while pulling on his skinny jeans.

"Um…_technically_ it's my room, just…missing most of my stuff. But yeah you're right he wouldn't be happy to see you all over me." She chuckled and kissed him before putting on her own clothes, "I was pretty happy though."

"That makes both of us." He winked and leaned on the desk as he pulled her to stand in between his legs.

"Now what are you doing today?" She asked as she buttoned up his shirt.

"Well after spending this great time with you, I'm going to see my parents and my siblings. What about you?" He asked before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Nothing!" She sighed dramatically, "James is out on a date with Kate right now, and all my other friends are in class, ummm so yeah I've got nothing to do. Oh do you know if Carlos is free to hang out!?" Brooke asked excitedly, and Kendall just shook his head.

"Nah, not right now anyways he's with his brothers. He might be free later on, you should ask."

"Eh, I know you guys; you spend the whole day with your families, lame." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do." He kissed her and squeezed her waist again before getting his guitar and putting it in the case. "Worst case scenario I guess you could hang out with Logan." He suggested a little uneasily, but he didn't want to be one of those jealous guys that forbade people from seeing their friends.

"Ugh, please that's super last resort!" Brooke scoffed as she followed him to the door. "I'll only see him if I am bored to the point where I want to bang my head into a wall." She shook her head and opened the door for him. "See you around?"

"Don't worry; we'll go out again before we leave for South America." Kendall smiled and kissed her, "find something fun to do."

"Yeah easier said than done." She sighed and shut the door behind him. She chewed on her lip and ran over to the sofa to throw her body on it as she texted the various people in her phone that she actually liked enough to hang out with. There was the option of texting her parents, but….she wasn't desperate enough to be the first one to actually start a conversation between them. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"She sighed and began to make a phone call.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Logan's voice was heard, and by the sound of it she guessed he was taking a nap.

"Look I'm really bored and I have nothing to do. Do you want to hang out as **friends** and do something normal **friends** do? Extra emphasis on **friends**." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Yeah sure uh….give me about an hour to get ready, I'll pick you up." He said before hanging up the phone. Brooke shrugged and tossed her phone to the side, well now that Logan needed an hour to get ready that gave her the chance to shower and get the smell of Kendall and sex off of her. _Although, if I smell of sex and Kendall maybe he'll feel bad and cry himself to sleep at night…_

* * *

"This is like watching Happy Gilmore." Logan laughed as he leaned on his putter. The two of them had decided to play mini-golf, completely calm and casual just as friends. Brooke was playing as though she had no idea how to use her arms. After just missing a putt for the fifth time she threw the golf club in the air and walked away from the hole. Logan laughed and kicked the ball in for her before picking up everything. "Anyone ever tell you how fantastic you are at golf?"

"Shut up!" Brooke growled, "This is bullshit. Golf is supposed to be relaxing and peaceful? Absolutely not this isn't peaceful at all I feel as stressed as I was in college!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over at Logan who stood there grinning. "What the hell are you grinning at!?"

"How worked up you are over a game of _mini_-golf." He chuckled and handed her the putter and her ball back, "Come on, if you finish the rest of the holes I'll tell people you won." He winked and patted her on the back.

"….Stupid game…" She muttered and walked way to the next hole. "You owe me food after; this was your idea after all."

"Fine we'll grab something to eat once we finish." Logan nodded.

The two finished their game, Logan of course was the real winner but he didn't rub it in Brooke's face since she looked like she was ready to break the club over her knee. "What do you want to eat?" Logan questioned.

"McDonald's PLEASE! As much as I love living with James he has a bunch of healthy shit in the house and I need my junk food fix." She said rather dramatically as they walked over to his motorcycle. First of all, she detested the idea that they were on that in the first place. While she did love all things fast and dangerous, sitting behind Logan on a motorcycle and holding onto him for dear life was just a little _too_ exciting for her.

"James too healthy? Wow you'd have a hard time staying with Kendall then, everything's organic and healthy." Logan commented as he picked up the two helmets and handed her one. See, by stalking her Facebook page he knew she was a junk food maniac, and of course Kendall was very big on all things organic and eating healthy, so one thing he was going to do was appeal to her junk food side. "One bite of McDonald's and he'll run to the bathroom…"

"Yeah thanks." Brooke rolled her eyes and put on the helmet. "I won't have a hard time staying with Kendall because of food, Logan; it would take a little more than that to make me want to stop what we're doing." She growled and watched him sit on the bike before she went on.

"By staying with him I meant living with him Brooke. Getting a little ahead of yourself there huh?" He commented, and Brooke felt embarrassed. Before she could say anything else Logan started up his bike, so she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly right before they drove off. Now Logan on the other hand loved his plan. He knew Brooke would have to hold onto him on the bike, and he had no problem with that at all. Sure, the mini-golf thing didn't work out perfectly but he was weaseling his way back into her heart, he just wasn't sure of how big of an impact he was making just yet.

After the two ordered their food, both went to their wallets to get money. Seeing this, Logan shook his head and took out enough bills to cover the both of them; Brooke noticed this and did not want him to. "Logan come on I'll pay for myself this isn't a date or anything!" She whined and reached up to grab the cash from him, but he held it above her head and put her arms down before handing it to the cashier.

"Hey it's free food, thank your boyfriend!" The guy commented with a laugh as he gave Logan back his change.

"He's SO not my boyfriend." Brooke growled and glared up at Logan. "Thanks….charming jerk."

"You're welcome, rude midget." He smiled and patted her on the back.

Late that night Brooke was watching TV when her phone rang, so she lazily reached over and held it to her ear, "Hey Kendall!"

"Hey Brooke, look we need to talk." Kendall said, and there was no hint of humor or happiness in his voice, the seriousness of his tone made her nervous and anxious as to what he wanted to talk about "Do you mind if I come over?"

"Um…no it's fine I'll…see you in a few minutes?"

"Yup." Kendall said before hanging up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**(IHEARTROCK: Isn't it? I so do that all the time, I have on life, aw I'm glad you think the story is cool!**

**Tokala: Yeah it's about to get fucked up in this bitch**

**Am4muzik: Well, Logan's charming jerk-self definitely changed the game a little bit**

**Valentine Zombie: LMAO I considered the smut, but uh…yeah I leave that to the professionals! Too much effort for me lol. It's so conflicting, Logan's trying and doing a somewhat decent job but Brooke and Kendall are so cute! Ah man, men are difficult**

**Brookemaslow4eva: DAMN RIGHT IT IS**

**Kachilee07: I imagine your grin is because you're imagining banging James on his desk? ROFL maybe after your date with James you'll get lucky! PFFT it wasn't a date, it was a totally cool and mellow hangout of golf and McDonalds, it's just that someone had some sexy intentions in mind!**

**RandomWriter23: Rumor…issues…well you'll see)**

* * *

After swearing to James that she and Kendall were not partaking in a late night booty call in his house, she pulled on one of his sweatshirts and sat on the front steps of the house to wait for Kendall. Brooke honestly didn't know what was going on but she was hoping it was nothing bad. She sat on the steps playing with the strings of James' hoodie until she saw Kendall's car pull up. Immediately she stood up and watched him stride over quickly, "Hey," he nodded to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Uh come on sit, sit down."

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat down beside him, "It's late…"

"Well you know me, I don't like to drag things on and I think it's just good to do this now so you know and you're not surprised in the morning." Kendall sighed and took out his iPad from his bag.

"Surprised about what…?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at his screen. Kendall pulled up a web page from TMZ which was soon being spread around like wildfire.

_**BIG TIME LOVE TRIANGLE**_

_**James Diamond's little sister Brooke Diamond is stuck between two pop stars! Just a few days ago she was seen getting cozy with Kendall Knight at the bowling alley, where the two were spotted sharing kisses and getting close. Just today she was now seen with Logan Mitchell, a day out of the town with mini-golf and junk food.**_

One picture that was shown was Kendall with his arm around her waist. He was holding a bowling ball in the other hand as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and Brooke was smiling at his gesture. In the next two pictures, one was Brooke on the back of Logan's motorcycle, holding on for dear life. The other photo was of them at McDonald's, Brooke was reaching up for Logan's hand with the biggest grin on her face. Logan was pushing her hands away and he wasn't even staring at his own hand holding the money, he was just gazing down at Brooke with his eyes practically screaming adoration.

"Okay…I hung out with Logan today that was it." She shrugged while tugging at her sleeves. Truthfully, she hadn't realized she was smiling at Logan, she was positive she was glaring and angry.

"I know it was just an innocent hangout." Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But it's made me see that I don't think you and I can work out."

"What?! Why?!" Brooke jumped to her feet and looked down at him. "I didn't do anything wrong Kendall and I would NEVER do anything wrong! I'm not the cheating type I'm as loyal as a golden retriever! It's just a picture and what we did was completely innocent, two friends hanging out!" She defended herself; she really didn't feel like anything was wrong.

"I know…that's all that it is Brooke." Kendall put the iPad down and stood up, "But I don't like to…lead things on that I know aren't going to work, I don't want to be heartbroken, and I don't want to do that to you."

"Not doing a very good job." She frowned and tucked her hands into the pockets of the sweatshirt. Kendall sighed and cupped her face as he kissed her forehead.

"That's why I'm doing it now instead of waiting until later."

"You couldn't wait until the morning?"

"And let you wake up to this and a bombardment of tweets from Rushers? No I think you needed a fair warning." Kendall nodded, "Brooke you're a wonderful girl and I do like you…but I know you're not going to be the girl for me and I'm not the guy for you."

"How can you say that? Kendall I really like you, you're so sweet and funny and caring and—"

"Look at the two of you." Kendall grabbed the iPad and brought back up the picture of them at McDonalds. "Look at the way Logan gazes down at you, look at his eyes Brooke….can you see how big you're smiling? It's bigger than when you are with me, and I don't doubt that you like me and have genuine feelings. I don't doubt that you're not a cheater. I think….we bump into the people we're meant to be with, you just happened to hit a tough spot with your guy."

"You think I'm meant to be with Logan!?" Brooke scoffed, "You're kidding me!"

"No I am not…you'll see I'm right, maybe not now but later on you'll see it…I'm sorry Brooke."

"Yeah me too." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm just going to go back inside now…."

"Uh…have a good night…?" Kendall cringed as he said that, Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She muttered before stepping inside and slamming the door. She walked right past James who asked her what was wrong, but she just ignored him and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ur a slut! When does Carlos get a turn?**

**U dumb ho**

**R u gonna fuck ur brother next?**

**Is it like big time bingo now?**

**HEARTBREAKING HO! Ur gonna split the band**

**If brooke diamond splits the band im splitting her head**

**Stupid slut, whores need to stay home**

**Close your legs dumb wannabe famous bitch!**

**Must be to get noticed more**

Brooke read through every single tweet she was getting it felt like there was a knife in her chest, twisting and turning like a screwdriver. Sniffling, she tossed the phone aside and ran her hands down her face. James had taken the truck and gone over to his parent's house to get some of Brooke's belongings from the house, Logan and Kendall were helping, and Carlos was supposed to be on his way. But after reading what was going on, Brooke didn't even want to leave the room, she just wanted to crawl under the bed and die. When the doorbell rang she wiped her eyes quickly and ran over to get it. "Hey Carlos…they're not here, they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah I know…I kind of ditched them." He smiled a bit and Brooke raised an eyebrow, "I was on twitter this morning, big time ho was a trending topic…" He muttered and scratched the back of his head. Brooke stared at him with her lip quivering and just walked away from the door. Carlos shut the door behind him and quickly ran over and put his arms around her. "Hey it's okay don't cry, please don't cry…"

"How can I not? Do you have any idea what it feels like to have that many people call you a whore and a slut! You saw what they wrote! I'm _humiliated_ Carlos it's so embarrassing! They don't even know me and they're saying this….god maybe I am just a stupid ho. When do you want your turn, now or later?" She snapped and sat on the sofa holding her face. Carlos sighed and squeezed her tightly.

"I know how you feel….somewhat." Brooke sniffled and turned to look at him, "I made one _little_ tiny harmless joke about Justin Bieber and I got _mauled_ on Twitter….called me stupid, said I had no talent, ugly, you name I got it."

"Stupid beliebers." Brooke hissed, and Carlos just laughed a little bit and continued to hug her.

"Well…people get really over protective about their idols. So a few Rushers got angry because they're jealous you happen to be very close to Logan and Kendall." Carlos tried to reason.

"Very close, that's one way of putting it." Brooke snorted and grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes.

"Try not to let them bother you please." Carlos begged and kissed her on the cheek, "You're not any of those things, and you're a very talented, smart young woman. You just happen to be so great that you manage to attract a lot of hearts." He smiled at Brooke; she just chuckled and shook her head. "PLUS, you have the amazing Carlos here to defend you." Carlos took out his phone and went on twitter right in front of her

**Harmful words doesn't make things right, #Rushers be nice and show some respect!**

**Brooke's the sweetest girl around, see? She's not splitting the band and she's not stirring drama!** Carlos then waited until Brooke was composed to take a picture of the two of them smiling and giving a thumb up.

**You're not just hurting her, but her brother too, who hasn't seen these tweets, let's keep it that way!**

"Do you really think they'll stop? Especially after that picture they'll just say I gave you a blow job or something." She frowned and Carlos shook his head.

"You have to remember, for every fan that says something mean and cruel, there's a hundred more that say the sweetest things and always mean the best. Don't worry Brooke…it's all going to be okay." He hugged her and stood up, "Come on, maybe we should go help your brother get some of your stuff from your parent's house."

"Yeah…I mean I guess so, I kind of…don't want to carry any of it." She chuckled and remained on the sofa. "Feel like watching TV?"

"Oh I won't say no to that." Carlos grinned and sat down beside her and grabbed the remote. A couple of minutes later, while the two were very invested in a re-run of Die Hard, the door flew open and James walked in carrying two boxes, and he dropped them on the floor with a heavy sigh.

"This is alone all the shit that is being sent to you by your mystery guy!" He shook his head and wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand. "Oh, Carlos hey you lazy ass how about you come outside and help us out instead of watching TV?" James put his hands on his hips and glared at him.

"Yeah I figured I'd do that…" Carlos nodded; he winked at Brooke then stood up and went with him to grab her belongings. Brooke smiled a bit and stared at her hands before finally getting up and walking over to help them.

* * *

**I swear this is not a cliff-hanger lmfao it's been brought to my attention that I do that EVERY chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(**_**Sorry guys Panda has to get cracking down on her final papers so I'm not answering any reviews today, BUT thank you SO MUCH! I saw how many reviews I have and it's just AMAZING! Thank you everyone who reads my stories, thanks to everyone who reviews! It means the world to me and it's so sweet! So THANK YOU!**_

_**Also, I'm only updating because I went on a mini-vacation over the weekend and I feel bad for being completely non-existent lol.**_**)**

* * *

That day the boys spent it bringing in boxes of Brooke's belongings and furniture. Well, in Brooke's mind all four of them were muscular, so they might as well put it to use so she wouldn't snap her spine in half trying to do so. After they had set all of her furniture in her room, the four of them gathered around the living room and gorged on pizzas and beer. James even let Brooke have one, but she hated the way it tasted, and he loved that. _But_, Carlos ended up mixing vodka and coke for her, and she loved that much more, James wasn't too happy about that though.

After that she set up her room, and once that was over with she sat on her bed and opened the boxes that were containing the gifts that were being delivered to her parent's house. When she opened it up she was surprised to see a shower set. She found it to be a little…odd, she wasn't usually gifted that from some stranger, but what girl could possibly resist free good-smelling lotions and soaps? Plus, if it _was_ Logan, like she was starting to assume it to be, he wasn't exactly a stranger. In there were boxes of chocolates, nice but they didn't really catch her eye. What did it for her was the light brown teddy bear with the green plaid bow tie. She grinned madly and ran down the stairs to the living room with the bear and jumped over the sofa. "Check out how cute this bear is!" She gushed to the boys.

"Oh is that from your secret admirer?" James teased while raising an eyebrow, "I think he should stop being such a pussy and show himself already."

"Maybe he's just trying to lead up to something great, don't knock the kid." Logan defended before taking a sip of his beer.

"Kid? Brooke I didn't know you were into twelve year olds!" Carlos teased and elbowed her gently. Brooke rolled her eyes at him and sat the bear on her lap so she could adjust the tie. She glanced up at Kendall, noticing him just quietly sip his beer and glance at Logan.

"What, no comment?" She questioned, and Kendall shook his head.

"Nope, not this time." Kendall answered and took another sip. Yes, he willingly gave up on dating Brooke because he knew in his heart that she wasn't going to be the girl for him. Kendall knew that she and Logan would have to be together, but he was absolutely still annoyed by it. He had grown to like her very much, and having to cut it off romantically in an instant was an awful feeling. He didn't want to be heartbroken, he managed to achieve that, but a few cracks in the heart still hurt all the same.

It was going to be bittersweet for him, on one hand, there was the possibility his friend could finally stop being a slut and settle down with a nice girl that would understand him. On the other hand, Kendall was losing out on said nice girl, and that didn't feel fair to him at all, but nothing's really fair. "I've got one; maybe he's just too afraid to make a real move because he's made so many stupid and idiotic mistakes." Kendall glanced at Logan before looking away and taking another sip. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, and Carlos just looked between the two of them wondering if a fight was going to break out. However, the two Diamond siblings both seemed to be struck dumb and clueless.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" James questioned while staring at his three friends.

"Nope just making conversation!" Carlos said quickly with a smile. James narrowed his eyes at him, glaring to see if Carlos would slip up and just tell him, but Carlos kept his mouth shut. He slowly nodded and focused his attention back on the TV. "Okay then….Brooke when do you start filming that Glee episode?"

"In about two weeks, plus I'm auditioning for a pilot that's going to be on ABC, I'm going to um…play a prostitute with a sex addiction." She glanced over at James and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU AUDITIONING FOR!?"

"I'm just kidding!" Brooke laughed, loving how James was flipping out and at how she instantly grabbed all of the guys' attention. "It's actually not a television role I'm going for. It's going to be a movie umm…do you know how in The Dark Knight commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara was just a little girl?"

"Uh…yeah…" the boys nodded along.

"Okay…well there might be a movie where that officer guy from The Dar Knight Rises takes over and becomes Nightwing and he needs a love interesting….soooooo since that girl is still too young they're casting for the role of Barbara Gordon."

"Holy crap that's amazing! Imagine if you get that role? That would put you on the map!" Carlos exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah but they're probably going to go with a more seasoned actress for Barbara Gordon, they're not going to pick some no-name hack for it."

"How did you even get information about that audition in the first place?" Kendall questioned, "You have to know the right people to even get information about _that_." The four of them stared at her and she just smiled innocently with a shrug.

"Well you know, just have to work the charm." She grinned and stared down at the teddy bear, but James' eyes were screaming panic.

"Did you sleep with someone!?"

"NO JACK ASS!" Brooke shouted and hit him in the chest, "I snuck into a party a couple of nights ago with my agent, mingled around, schmoozed a little bit, then I was told about the role from the director, he said I had a good…structure for Barbara Gordon." She shrugged and went back to the bear. "Thanks for assuming I slept with someone James, not like everyone assumes I'm sleeping around like a whore anyway." She snickered.

"I'm sorry it's just the way you said it….kind of you know, sounded bad." James shrugged, feeling he was somewhat okay for saying what he did. No, what he said wasn't right but the way she phrased it herself seemed off.

"Uh huh, hope you make something good for dinner or I'm going to beat you in your sleep." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about we bring out the grill?" Logan raised an eyebrow in suggestion, "I'll grill up some steak."

"Oh man I would KILL for some grilled steak right now." Carlos leaned forward in his seat with wide eyes and glanced over at Logan excitedly.

"Grill up some steak and potato wedges, a little salad from Kendall and we're good." He nodded and patted Kendall on the back, which just tipped his head upwards in agreement and sipped his beer.

"You guys do that, I'll be in my room finding out whom I should sleep with next." She remarked as she jumped off of the sofa and ran upstairs.

"THAT'S SO NOT FUNNY!" James yelled after her.

"IT KIND OF IS!"

* * *

One month later, Brooke was incredibly anxious as she drummed on the steering wheel at the airport. She was picking James up since they were finally done with the tour and well….she was supposed to be in his car because he wanted to drive it home, seeing as how he missed his baby. However, Brooke was in her own car and his was nowhere to be found. When James found her car he threw his bags in the seat and climbed in, she drove off rather quickly. "Hey James how was South America? Oh it was amazing Brooke thanks for asking you're such a caring sister!" He snickered sarcastically, and Brooke just laughed nervously.

"Sorry! You know they hate when you just leave your car there they want you in and out." When they got to a red light she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek sweetly and gave him a quick one arm hug. "So you had a good time?"

"Yeah it was great…Peruvian girls? GORGEOUS. Brazilians? Best asses in the world." He grinned happily to himself and leaned back in his seat.

"Wow it's a good thing you're not exactly dating Kate yet or she would stab you. Speaking of, when are you going to make that official?" Brooke teased.

"Can I take her on a few more dates first? Don't pressure me woman." He laughed and shoved her shoulder playfully, "Now where's my car? I miss her; I was planning on riding her pretty hard tonight."

"My god…" Brooke sighed and shook her head while James. "Uh your car is at home I felt like taking mine today." Brooke said, trying to avoid the question. James nodded silently and waited until they were just five minutes away from his house.

"You know the insurance company contacts me if something happens to my car, right?" James told her in an angry tone. Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat and started to ease into the driveway.

"I swear to god it was an accident James and I didn't mean to and I love you and you're the best brother in the whole entire world I mean look at your hair. It's so fabulous and—"

"Stop. Talking." James gritted through his teeth, and as soon as the car was parked he stepped out and ran into the garage. James almost punched a wall when he saw the front right bumper smashed inward with scrapes all along the side. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT TOTALLY AN ACCIDENT!" Brooke yelled in defense. "Some dude swerved into me…." She said slowly, watching James turn red and his veins start to pop out.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY CAR!" He yelled at her, "I said you could only use my car if something happened to yours and to pick me up, so what the fuck were you using my car for!?"

"Uh…I wanted to drive through the PCH with the sunroof open and feel the breeze in my hair…" She mumbled quietly and shoved her hands into her back pockets. It was as though she was eight again, being scolded for taking James' toy cars and putting them on a grill.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YORUSELF KILLED! What the FUCK did you do, swerve and hit the guard rail!?" He yelled at her and Brooke quickly nodded. "What the hell Brooke!? This was completely irresponsible of you I can't believe you did this. I let you stay in my house and you repay me by destroying my fucking car?!" He yelled down at her and all she could do was stare at the floor as she was chastised by him. "From now on? You don't go near my car, at all I don't even want you looking at it, got it?!" He growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "God…damn it." He grabbed his bags from her car and walked inside the house. Brooke frowned and nodded quietly to him, just walking behind inside the house like a pouty little child.


	21. Chapter 21

**(kachilee07: Yeah poor Kendall is gonna have to find a woman to fill up those cracks! Oh don't worry, he has a special way to reveal himself! UMMM Yeah Brooke's alive but since she's alive and his car is hurt, in his mind it's totally okay to scream at her for it lol**

**ValentineZombie: I just HAD to do a teddy bear, I LOVE teddy bears I don't know why I just adore them so much. But yeah Kendall's all perfectly sacrificial because it's going to be great Logan and Brooke but there he is sitting in the corner upset and lonely, poor baby.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: YOU SO CAN SAY THAT! Kendall's wonderful! Oh man, two days? That's harsh, they just have some sort of crazy attachment to their cars don't they? But hey I bet you made it up to him! :P**

**Emy. Elle: WELL she wanted to go on a ride and she just had to ruin it, that poor thing, his car will get better eventually!**

**AddictedToMusic18: He's a man; the car means more right now lol**

**Tokala: Hmmm I don't know what I would have done if I was in her place! Huh, interesting….ah well, James will get over it at some point maybe….hopefully.**

**Am4muzik: Kendall's such a sweetheart oh gosh! James is a great brother, even if ya know….he kind of has a bad temper.)**

* * *

As punishment for destroying his car, after James got it fixed and was driving to a costume store with Brooke he forced her to sit in the back seat like she was a child, and he had the music on as loud as it could go so he wouldn't hear her ranting about it. When they exited the store Brooke elbowed him in the gut, so James responded by sticking his foot out and tripping her, but being a somewhat decent brother he caught her before her face would have slammed against the floor.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" She asked as she walked through the door he opened.

"Oh I absolutely am." He commented and walked in behind her. "You owe me big time dude. You broke my air mattress, my car—"

"Okay I get it I'm kind of irresponsible! Sheesh." Brooke huffed and reached forward to grab a sexy cat woman costume off of the shelf, but James put it right back where it originally was. "Hey!"

"Yeah let's _not_ wear that to the costume party? I don't want to start beating men away from you with a bat." James remarked.

"Well what if I want men throwing themselves at me?" She grinned deviously, but James was not amused, "Hmph, what a grouch." She muttered and walked away to find her costume. After about twenty minutes of looking the two siblings rejoined to show each other the costumes they had picked out, and both of them looked like they wanted to strangle the other. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Dude I'm so taking this, this is the only thing that's in my size here!" James said quickly, holding out the pirate costume in front of him.

"Well who the fuck told you to be all muscular and in shape?" Brooke whined, "But the girl version is SO cute!"

"I am not matching with my sister at the party." James narrowed his eyes down at her; he was definitely fighting for his costume choice like his life depended on it.

"I hate you sometimes." She muttered and threw the costume into a bin before walking around to find a new one. After a solid half an hour of wandering around she ended up settling on a sexy Willy Wonka costume.

"I guess that's okay…not too slutty." James nodded in approval and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're going back to your old ways James!" She sang as she paid for the costume.

"Well I can't help it it's Halloween and we're going to a big party! You never know if a creep sneaks in, drugs your drink and drags you away when no one is around." He sighed as he walked back to his car, Brooke just furrowed her eyebrows and stared up at him like he's nuts.

"You…need to take a chill pill and stop being so overly paranoid." She shook her head and climbed into the backseat. "I mean seriously, that's not going to happen."

"Brooke you never know!" James began to drive the car away from the costume shop. "Anyway, I'm bringing Kate to the party…"

"Are you?" Brooke grinned deviously and leaned forward, "How exciting! Is this like a date for the two of you? How CUTE!"

"Shut up!" He groaned as he drove, "I guess it's a date, just don't embarrass me alright?"

"Oh I promise." Brooke grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Aw you look beautiful Kate!" Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend in the car, "Ariel huh? How perfect is that, you're a mermaid, James is a pirate! Wow it's like he kidnapped you onto his pirate ship! Will that be the story you tell people when we get there?" She smiled innocently and James reached over and slapped her on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"I said don't embarrass me!"

"I'm not! But I'll warn you he was staring in the mirror for a long time trying to make sure he looked just rugged enough, he had to make sure he had just the right amount of scruff and he did pushups before we picked you up." Brooke nodded furiously and James made sure to stomp on the brakes so she flew forward and hit her head on the back of Kate's head rest. "Ow James!"

"Aw it's okay James I think you look very ruggedly handsome." Kate smiled and squeezed James' arm, "You look perfect."

"Thanks Kate, you look beautiful yourself." He grinned and winked at her; Brooke rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She was well aware Kate would jump in and compliment him, so she basically did her brother a favor but he didn't realize it! Someday he'll realize her teasing him was just a wonderful opportunity for Kate to shower him with compliments and pay close attention to how he looked.

Not like she needed the extra push to do that, but still…

When they arrived Kate and Brooke hung off of James' arms for two reasons. One, there were pictures being taken and the two were going very blind from all the bright lights. The second being that they had no idea where to go and were relying on James to lead the way considering he had been to that event before. Once they were inside the huge house for the party, Brooke ditched the two of them and went wandering around to mingle. She ended up bumping into Carlos who went as Hawkeye from the Avengers.

"Wow I'm surprised! I thought you were going to be Zorro!" Brooke nodded, waiting to see if Carlos would get her joke.

"Oh you jerk you're just like you're brother!" He shook his head and nudged he playfully, "Have you seen what Kendall's dressed as?"

"No, what's he?" Brooke chuckled and grabbed a glass of wine from the table.

"Ah he went as himself, lame." Carlos shook his head and grabbed a handful of candy.

"Of course, how charming of him." Brooke smiled and took another sip, "Did Logan show up?"

"No I don't think he's coming, I think he's staying with his family." Carlos shrugged and Brooke slowly nodded. "You wanted to see him didn't you?" Carlos smirked knowingly.

"No, I don't care I was just curious since you're all here." She shrugged it off like Logan didn't matter at all, but part of her was dying to see him. "I'm going to go mingle around…"

"Or search around right?" He chuckled and patted her back, "Have fun with that Brooke, you look great by the way." He told her before leaving her by the snacks. Brooke rolled her eyes and watched him leave, and then once he was gone she went up on her tip toes and started to look around just to make sure Logan wasn't there after all so she wouldn't be surprised. She sighed when she saw he really wasn't there and started to look around for someone she knew. She ended up talking to the director for Big Time Rush, then a few of their costars, and eventually she was jumping around from cast and crew from all sorts of different shows, mingling and schmoozing her way in.

Her manager would be so proud.

After her journey of meeting new people, she stood off by herself to drink a glass of water and soak in the environment. Off in the distance she could see her brother dancing with Kate, whispering _something_ in her ear, but Brooke wasn't quite sure if she wanted to find out just what he was saying. She sighed and took another sip before glancing down at her watch. She was starting to get tired and she wanted to go home, but it seemed James wasn't keen on leaving anytime soon, he was too busy with a certain someone. She took a step forward to leave and _someone_ dressed as The Dark Knight himself stood in front of her and towered over her. "Oh well this is intimidating…."She muttered looking up at him.

"Hello." He said in a dark, rough voice and Brooke had to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't.

"Oh that's hilarious. Christian Bale would be so proud!" She chuckled and went to step but he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her close, her eyes widened in panic. "JA—"Her call for her brother was cut off by Batman's lips mashing against her own. With how he kissed her and held her close, she could tell who the man behind the mask was. "Logan Mitchell…"She breathed when she pulled away from him. He winked at her and pulled the cowl off of his head. "Oh you're funny." She scoffed.

"I think I'm charming." He chuckled and eyed her up and down, "You look great you know."

"Thanks…" Brooke nodded and shifted her weight between her feet. "Why did you do that just now?"

"Just a precursor for something." He said as he reached behind his back, "I just have a final gift for you." When he pulled his hand out from behind his back he unveiled one single red rose, "I want you to go on a date with me, a real date, no messing around trying to hurt you, just a date between you and I."

"So **you** are the one sending me those gifts nonstop!" She shouted, "Why though? And how did you know what I liked?"

"I have my ways," He shrugged and grinned while looking down at her. She didn't exactly need to know he stalked her Facebook in order to find out all of her interests. "So what do you say? Go on this date with me?" He picked up her hand and placed the rose in her palm, curling her own fingers around it.

"I don't know." Brooke muttered and stared at the rose. "I don't want to get hurt by you again. Plus showering me with gifts? It's sweet but it's not going to buy my love Logan. How do I even know you won't just fuck me and leave me huh?" She challenged and stared up at him.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can do that Logan…"She mumbled quietly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Logan muttered before cupping her face and kissing her.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Kachilee07: Well ya know, great siblings think alike! And YES you are the best mermaid in all the lands! Oh man it's all part of Logan's plan! Show up like Batman, kiss her, be stubborn, make her go on a date with him, he may be dumb….but he has smart moments.**

**BigTimeRusher422: Oh gosh Carlos as Hawkeye IS sexy isn't it!? I've been thinking about it all day and it just won't leave. **

**Jenno2: I know right? Logan needs to stop being so delicious**

**DeniseDEMD: Ah I know it was hard I almost wanted to keep Brooke with Kendall lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: AWWW that makes me feel so good! YAY! Oh…well hmmm we'll see if she goes on that date.**

**ValentineZombie: Oh definitely Brooke wore the costume so well. Well it's one thing If Brooke finally trusts Logan, but I wonder if James will even let her go on that date!**

**Am4muzik: I know! Stupid little Logan finally grew up!**

**Tokala: My brother is kind of similar to James in this lol, but I don't date so we have no problems rofl**

**Emy. Elle: Wow, now that you mention that I can see him doing it as well lol. Yeah I miss Brookdall too..they would have been good together**

**RandomWriter23: Costume parties were awesome! I wish I knew people that threw them so I could go lol**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh boy, I had to go on party city's website and look at costumes and they had sexy willy wonka, it's totally cute! BUT POINTS TO LOGAN FINALLY REVEALING HIMSELF WOO)**

* * *

Reluctantly, Brooke said yes to going on that date with Logan but even so she was unsure of what she was doing. Logan Mitchell was pure _trouble_, but boy did she love trouble. But he was bad for her, she knew it! James was right all along saying he was bad for her, and she already learned once how awful it was to try to get anywhere near him. Then again, there was Kendall, the little angel whispering in her ear saying that she and Logan were meant to be. Ugh, his blind faith in everything falling into place on its own was precious.

Yet here she was, six p.m. on a Thursday night dressed and ready to go, just waiting for Logan to pick her up. Luckily for them, James was going over to Kate's house after work, so Logan could come here and the two wouldn't collide. James didn't know it was Logan sending her all those gifts or that he was even taking his little sister on a date, they didn't want to get Logan murdered…yet. But shortly after six she got a text from Logan.

**Stuck filming for a little while longer, not sure how long, we'll still meet up.**

_Hmmm….we'll still meet up huh? Now just how wrong of me would it be to go visit him while he's at work? Sure James would suspect something and obviously see I was going to go on a date with Logan, but then again…if Logan is seriously trying this time and not just going to hump me and dump me, then he shouldn't mind James finding out, right?_

Satisfied with her inner thoughts, Brooke grabbed her bag and her car keys and went out to her truck. Nothing like a nice surprise visit to test just how willing a troubled man was. Brooke drove onto the studio lot, and after parking her car and finding out where to go she walked into the lot just as they seemed to be filming some sort of spit ball fight. She smiled and stood in the background for a bit until their scene was done. When the boys were walking off, James and Logan were in particular shocked to see her there. "Hey Brooke! What are you doing here? You're all dressed up…"He commented as he took her hand and spun her around to look at her dress. "Very beautiful."

"Thanks James!" She smiled and glanced at Logan trying to hide the devious smirk that was trying to form on her face. "Ah well I'm here because I'm supposed to be on a date right now but the guy is stuck at work." She nodded and looked up at her brother, her eyes darting over to Logan who was getting patted on the back by Carlos and Kendall.

"Yeah? That sucks, who's the guy?" James questioned and started to walk her over to his dressing room. From behind them Brooke could hear Kendall start to giggle because he knew James was going to give Logan the most satanic death glare he could muster up.

"Ah just Logan that's all." Brooke replied while smoothing down her dress. James gripped her elbow and stopped walking with her, turning around to glare at Logan who just grinned and waved from down the hall. "Problem?"

"Problem?" James gawked and threw his head back to laugh before staring down at her. "Oh I don't know you tell me. He's the one that called you a slut and was teasing you and making you feel like shit wasn't he? You know _that_ guy who doesn't care about your feelings and just wants to fuck you!" James exclaimed.

"Well…he's been the one sending me a ton of gifts—"

"Brooke Diamond you're giving Logan the time of day just because his stupid ass is buying you stuff? You know better than that don't you!?" James growled in annoyance and ran his hand through his hair while she just stared up at him.

"Well…yeah but…what if he _has_ changed, I'll give it a shot…"She muttered and James shook his head.

"Oh I'll see if he's changed." He growled and marched towards Logan, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him towards his room and slamming the door behind the two of them. Kendall and Carlos walked over and stood beside Brooke.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Kendall asked while draping an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah I figured if he's going to take James' wraith he's worth at least trying to trust." Brooke nodded and felt Carlos pat her on the back.

"Nicely done Brooke, so I guess after James has an aneurism at the thought of you and Logan going on a date, we'll just drag his body out and leave it somewhere." He nodded and looked over at her.

"Wow Carlos, that was a little morbid of you." Brooke commented and he just shrugged.

"I do say other things besides wise words of wisdom you know."

"Yeah, like 'por favor'." Kendall added, and Carlos rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back playfully.

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill you Logan Mitchell." James growled after locking the door behind the both of them. "Do you really think buying a couple of presents for my sister is going to make her fall in love with you? You've got another thing coming."

"James why don't you just listen for a second." Logan tried to reason, but James wasn't having it.

"You think I'm going to let you take out my sister just so you can fuck around with her and leave her in the dust like every other girl you spend a night with?" He spat and grabbed Logan by his shirt collar and Logan grabbed onto his wrists to try to push him off. "You're not doing that to my sister, she may be a huge pain in my ass but she doesn't deserve that."

"Hey maybe I'm not out to just fuck her and leave her ever think of that!?" Logan yelled and shoved James by his shoulders. "Maybe I actually want to take her out on a date!"

"WHY?!" James shouted and shoved him against the wall. "You've never looked at her that way before, so why start now huh!? How do I even know you're going to treat her the right way and not break her heart?"

"You just have to trust me damn it!" Logan growled and shoved James off of him. "Trust me because I'm your best friend and your brother dude! Yeah I fucked up before but things have changed and I…I genuinely kind of like your sister she's funny and she's into cool stuff! I want to take her out on a date so are you going to stop me from doing that because you can't let your sister grow up for herself and make her own decisions, or are you going to get off my back and let me go?" Logan challenged. James inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring much like a bull as he stared Logan down and wondered what to do.

"If you hurt her…" James began to threaten, "I'm going to break your face." He growled and opened the door so Logan could leave. He grinned proudly and marched out of the dressing room to find Brooke. After searching around for a bit she found her in Kendall's room listening to him play guitar. Part of him was a bit jealous that Brooke was sitting there and enjoying his company considering the past the two of them had together, but he wasn't going to let that get the best of him. When he walked further in Brooke turned slightly and smiled at him.

"Hey, Kendall's just playing a song off of the new album, what was it called…?"

"Crazy For You." Kendall nodded and glanced at Logan a bit before going back to Brooke. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret." He chuckled.

"I promise," Brooke smiled and shook her head, "So James let you out alive, congratulations!"

"Thanks…we'll leave as soon as we're done filming here okay? I'll just push back our reservations." Logan told her and Brooke nodded in response.

"Yeah sure no problem…"she muttered watching him leave, absolutely astounded that there wasn't a scratch on his face and he was still willing to go on a date with her. She was positive he just wanted to get her alone and fuck her, so she assumed after talking with James he would just quit and forget about her. Well, apparently not.

After the guys were done with filming for the day, Brooke tossed her car keys to James so he could find someone to drive her truck home while she waited for Logan. While she was waiting by the door she looked around and managed to see Logan walking towards her. Her jaw dropped a little bit noticing him walk over to her in tight jeans, a crisp white button down with the sleeves rolled up, a skinny black tie, and a grey vest and dress shoes.

_Oh you better close your mouth missy as soon as he sees you drooling over him he's going to use that to his advantage, fuck you, and leave you!_

So Brooke did just that, she shut her mouth and composed herself, waiting for Logan to get to her.

"Hey," He smiled and looked her over, "I didn't get to tell you before, but you look beautiful."

"Thanks…" She smiled a bit, "You look pretty good yourself."

"I try," He chuckled and pushed the door open for her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah well…I think so." She muttered as she walked to his car.


	23. Chapter 23

**(am4muzik: I so did! You know me; I'm queen of the cliffhangers lmao**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Serious Logan is serious! He stood up to James and is all dressed up and sexy, that date is SO happening!**

**Kachilee07: Well yeah I mean, if he doesn't pass the James test then he's a total pussy and that doesn't fly with Brooke lol. Hey you're right James has learned some form of self-restraint when it comes to murdering Logan!**

**Emy. Elle: LMAO princess it's a LOGAN story….Brookedall won't happen again I'm sorry!**

**IHEARTROCK: Man…hot is an understatement Logan is just so delicious**

**Jenno2: YEAH! He has testicles! Good! Lol, hopefully the date goes well**

**AddictedToMusic18; Dude hopefully Logan doesn't screw it up, but hey if he does it'll be entertaining for sure**

**ValentineZombie: Hey would you pass up the opportunity to feed the mouse to the lion? I sure wouldn't lol, but thankfully Logan wasn't a total mouse in that situation, he actually handled it decently. Hmm will things stay that way…maybe?**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: I've never heard that song…okay I just listened to it and shit that fits pretty well! Wow, nice association! Huh…yeah I guess I would prefer Logan over some crack head in an alley if I was James too lmfao….ah, yeah he's so yummy and scrumptious..)**

_**I'm still a little hyped from Skate and Surf festival…so of course I threw in fall out boy!**_

* * *

James sighed loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around Kate as she walked by to put a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. She giggled as he yanked her down onto his lap and turned so she could stare at him. "Is something on your mind?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"My little sister is on a date with Logan." James groaned and pulled her down closer so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "It's killing me, but I don't think he'll stand a chance." He murmured and ran his fingers down her sides.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Kate asked, and she knew James was absolutely wrong. If she took out her phone and showed him the amount of text messages from Brooke about Logan, he would be stuck reading a novel for months. Those text messages were pretty special, such as:

**Omg logan bit his lip he looks so good**

**He's lying on his stomach; I want to hit his butt. And sit on it.**

**HE HAS SUCH A YUMMY BACK ARCH WHEN LYING ON HIS TUMMY KATE I WANT HIM NOW!**

**Okay he totally just pinched my ass when he walked by me and now I want his babies**

**Kate, he's laughing.**

**Kate, he's dancing and thrusting his hips. I know he's playing around, but I want to be under him as he does that**

Brooke…had no filter when it came to Logan and her desire to express how badly she wanted him to Kate.

"Well because Kendall's the hopeless romantic out of all of us, and she dated him already, so Logan just can't compare." He reasoned.

"Well…maybe he'll surprise you!" Kate answered and James just slowly looked up at her, "I mean…pft yeah Logan doesn't stand a chance." She lied before kissing James on the cheek.

* * *

Logan was so perfect when the two of them went out to eat that Brooke was having a hard time believing she was actually having dinner with him. The entire time he was such a gentleman and she was positive Logan had been abducted by aliens and had the 'gentleman' gene implanted in him. He pulled out her chair for her, ordered for her, and even opened the car and restaurant doors for her.

It was so odd.

"So what's with this new attitude?" Brooke questioned out of the blue, it was eating her up inside. "Opening doors for me, you're polite, what is this?" she questioned and leaned forward on the table and stared at him. "What's your plan huh?"

"To have a nice date with you, is that such a crime?" Logan retorted, raising an eyebrow at her, "I had no idea opening a door for you was such a dick move."

"Well it's suspicious when you're…acting like the perfect gentleman! It's hard to trust." She defended with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. Logan sighed and leaned forward in his chair as well.

"Alright I get it, I'm not exactly Kendall but I'm trying. So how about giving me a chance here and stop over-thinking everything huh?" He folded his hands in front of him, and for a moment he looked like a desperate teenager begging for a chance. Brooke chewed on her lip. If he did screw her over she always could tell James depending on how bad Logan was. Then again…trouble was kind of fun.

"Okay….fine you have one chance Logan and if you blow it, that's it!" She warned, and Logan just grinned and leaned back in his seat as though he knew he had already won. After dinner Logan lead her out of the restaurant and back to his car, driving somewhere without even telling her where to go.

"Want to say where we're going Logan or are you just going to keep that secret to yourself?" Brooke asked as she smoothed down her dress. For all she knew Logan could be driving to Vegas with her to get married before running away to Mexico.

_Huh, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea._

"You're an impatient one huh?" He shook his head at her and kept his gaze on the road, "We're going to the beach, I know a spot that's kind of secluded, and you'll like it trust me." He nodded and continued the drive.

_Is he going to fuck me on the beach?_

"Logan I'm not having sex with you on the beach." Brooke scoffed.

_NO YOU DUMB BITCH WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? ESPECIALLY OUT LOUD! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM YOU STUPID SHIT!_

"Who said I was going to fuck you on the beach?" Logan laughed and flashed his signature cocky grin, "Thinking ahead aren't you?" He commented and Brooke just sat there glaring at him with her arms crossed over his chest. They drove off of the road for a short distance before parking the car in the bushes and getting out. Logan popped open the trunk and took out a large blanket before slamming it shut and turning around to Brooke. He stuck his hand out to her and she shrugged and grasped it as she took off her heels and carried them while they walked on the sand. Wanting to be cute, Logan stopped walking and quickly scooped Brooke up into his arms and continued walking while she shrieked and giggled. "Now I have you all to myself." He winked at her and walked a little closer to the water before setting her down and laying out the blanket. The two sat on top of it and Logan lay back, resting one arm behind his head while his other hand grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her down so she was lying next to him.

"See, now just look straight up ahead." He told her and pointed. Brooke followed his gaze and was shocked to see so many stars out in the sky. "This is one of the few spots where you can actually see the stars through all this smog." He chuckled and glanced at her.

"Wow it's beautiful Logan." Brooke blinked rapidly staring at the sky, it was a beautiful sight. "How did you find this?"

"Eh, I have my ways." He chuckled and laced his fingers with hers, and Brooke felt herself turning blood red and getting _very_ nervous. "I know I've been a jerk to you. I know…I have the reputation of banging girls left and right and leaving them on the side but I want to change that, and I'm not going to do that to you." He stared at her while she just remained staring at the sky. "I just need you to trust me and—"

"You've said that a hundred times Logan." Brooke glanced over at him, "You're trouble, you have been and you probably will be. I don't want you to keep saying to trust you just…show me." She sighed, and Logan nodded to her. The two remained quiet, just staring at the stars in each other's company, and then Logan began to sing quietly.

"_I confess, I messed up  
Dropping "I'm sorry"'s like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"Hey kid you'll never live this down"  
And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances"_ He sang quietly, and Brooke furrowed her eyebrows.

Was he…..was he singing a Fall Out Boy song to her about how he screwed up?

Yes he was.

Midway through his singing Brooke found herself curling up into his chest, with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on the top of her head.

Point one for Logan.

* * *

By the end of the night when Logan took her home, the two were standing outside the door, making out like two horny, uncontrollable teenagers. Logan held the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her waist as he pushed her back into the door and continued to kiss her. Brooke sighed and tugged on his hair before biting on his lips.

The door opened and Brooke nearly slipped if Logan hadn't tightened his grip on her. The two looked up to see James standing there with bed hair and looking as grouchy as ever.

"Hey…James!" Logan smiled a bit, and all James did was growl in response.

"I thought you were going to Kate's house…" Brooke mumbled, and when James opened his mouth to speak someone had already spoken for him.

"Hey who was at the door—HEY BROOKE!" Kate said rather loudly with wide eyes. Brooke looked Kate up and down, smirking to see her wearing James' shirt and his boxers.

"Ha, nice job—AW EW NOW I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!" She shouted, coming to the realization that they both had banged each other's best friends. James just laughed sinisterly and walked away from the door while Kate looked at her _still_ wrapped in Logan's arms. She gave the pair a quick thumb up before scurrying behind James.

"Well….that was interesting." She mumbled and composed herself.

"You know, you could always come back to my place instead…" Logan suggested, but Brooke shook her head.

"Nice try, but no." She chuckled and kissed him again. "This went…surprisingly well." She nodded and looked up at him.

"Well now you know do not under estimate me." Logan whispered and kissed her. "Goodnight Brooke." He grinned at her before walking off to his car. Brooke watched him leave before walking inside, taking out her phone, and texting Kate.

**OMG THAT WAS SO FUCKING EPIC**

**Your brother is right here you know**

**SO!?**


	24. Chapter 24

**(kachilee07: YES it was a good day, you got some Diamond sex, Brooke and Logan made out like horny teenagers, everything worked out pretty well for them, all because Logan is such a smooth bastard. **

**Am4muzik: Oh it's not bad at all to enjoy the little James and Kate part, it's totally acceptable! Oh yes Logan is wonderful when he's not acting like a little shit head lol**

**DeniseDEMD: YAY I'm so glad you loved this chapter, I'm sure Kate enjoyed being in James' clothes as well lol. Ah, I'm jealous though I wish I could make out like that with Logan, sigh, story characters get all the luck**

**AddictedToMusic18: oh my god if James saw those texts I think he might throw up and bang his head on the wall just to forget everything that he ever saw!**

**Tokala: Okay, me too, I definitely would I'd be all over that so quickly.**

**Emy. Elle: I LOVE PLAYING WITH FEELS I'M SO CRUEL THAT WAY YAY! LOL okay I'm sorry Kate is banging your man BUT you get him in Strike a Note, AND when I finish this I'd like to work on the Logan and Cadence story, where James does not have a woman ;D You also had him in big time villain lmao, learn to share!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I'm so glad you don't find my stuff boring and you think it's funny that makes my day! I plan on giving everyone Logan feels! Just not in this chapter lol. Ah man I'm so sorry you're without internet, when we first moved into the house I didn't have it for a solid week and oh my gosh I thought I was going to die! It's brutal and sad how we all got so dependent lmao we need it to live! Well….I do anyways.**

**ValentineZombie: AHH well those texts weren't meant to be sent during the date, it's more like stuff she said on tour, it's old things she had sent to Kate, the ones at the end of the chapter though are from when Logan left her at the door. But…if Logan sang FOB to me on the beach I would have banged him.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Yeah at least she got some tongue action lmao, but Brooke is just trying so hard to not be another notch on his bedpost, poor thing can't even enjoy the Logan penis yet.**

**Woohoo24seven: AW YAY that makes me happy, so glad that you love it!**

**RandomWriter23: ah man, we can only hope that Logan will change!)**

_**So kachilee07 and Emy. Elle gave me some good ideas for this story because I got stuck like super glue. Today we put Emy's into use and I'm not quite sure I like how I put her idea into use, but let me know! Hopefully I don't disappoint anyone.**_

* * *

While the boys were busy filming their potentially final season of their show, Brooke was busy…somewhat working. She had just finished wrapping up her guest appearance on Glee and was going through back to back auditions considering she did not get the role for the new Batman franchise they were doing. It did hurt, she was really hoping that was going to be her ticket, but she understood why, a part of her knew she was never going to get it because she was just so unheard of.

But that was okay, there were other roles out there that were perfect for her…

Which is what Kate had to tell her after Brooke was done banging her head on the floor in misery; you know just a friendly reminder.

There was however the possibility of her getting a guest spot on Big Time Rush, so one afternoon she went down to their lot after an audition so she could speak with the creator about it while the boys were filming. When that was done with she saw Logan and Carlos together beating old women and stealing their purses so she went on the hunt for James, but he was in hair and makeup. That left a certain Kendall Knight free to party.

"Hey Kendall." Brooke smiled as she tapped on the open door with her knuckles, "Busy?"

"Not at all come on in." He looked up from his guitar and patted the seat beside him, "What brings you here? Visiting Logan?"

"Actually I was talking to the creator," Brooke walked in and sat beside him, dropping her bag on the coffee table, "What are you up to?"

"Oh just messing around on guitar." He smiled a bit and gesture to the instrument in his hand, "You know, being my usual rock star self." He joked.

"Very nice! Well does the rock star maybe want to do another duet for my channel…?" Brooke asked while holding up her hands as though she was begging. "It's fun and awesome and it'll be some quality Brookedall time without sex and kissing!" She grinned and elbowed him. Kendall just laughed and took the guitar pick out from under the strings and nodded.

"Now how can I say no to such a pretty girl begging to sing with me hmm?" He raised an eyebrow to her and strummed a G chord mindlessly, "Now what song would you like to do?"

"Uh, I don't know." She shrugged and leaned on her elbow, "How about… that Lady Antebellum song, Need You Now, right, that's the name?" She furrowed her eyebrows and Kendall nodded. "Sweet, let's do that."

"Alright just give me a few minutes to get it down." Kendall told her while playing through the song a few times to make sure he had the chords just right. In the meantime Brooke read over the lyrics and pulled them up on his laptop so they could read it while he was playing. After that they went through the song a few times until they had perfected it, they turned on his webcam and went through with their cover. When they were done Brooke signed into her account and began to upload it to YouTube before diverting her attention back to Kendall. "Well I have to say we're pretty fabulous." He chuckled and put his guitar down. "Speaking of fabulous, how are things with you and Logan?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

Kendall and Brooke didn't exactly acknowledge her growing relationship with Logan. This would be the first time the two of them actually spoke about Logan to one another since Kendall broke it off between the two. But, he was becoming okay with his decision to let her go, so he was comfortable talking to her about Logan once again.

"Things are going surprisingly well actually." She chuckled a bit and crossed her legs. "We went on our date a month ago, it was actually pretty nice and sweet. We've gone out since then you know, went to the movies, went out to eat, and took a ride on his motorcycle. Last night we went out and got frozen yogurt, took a walk on the boardwalk and went back to his place."

"So Logan hasn't been an asshole huh?" Kendall asked, and Brooke shook her head in response. "Good, very good. Sleep with him yet?"

"Dude!" Brooke gasped and slapped his arm.

"What!? I'm trying to make sure that he's not going to hump and dump you! I'm really only looking out for you." He grinned mischievously, but of course the manly, pride filled part of Kendall just wanted to know if Logan had the chance to 'hit it' yet. That way, deep down inside, he could still gloat about it to himself.

"No, we haven't for your information miss gossip girl!" Brooke told Kendall with a roll of her eyes, "Totally trying to hold back for as long as I can to see if that just frustrates him and he gives up, I'm really trying to …make sure it's not just to hump and leave you know?" Brooke sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

_BUT OH MY GOD I WANT TO FUCK HIM SO HARD! MY DREAMS ARE __**KILLING**__ ME I NEED TO FINALLY EXPERIENCE LOGAN BEFORE MY OVARIES EXPLODE!_

"Yeah I get it…" Kendall nodded.

"But um, yeah things are going surprisingly well, so I guess…_maybe_ you were right, _maybe."_ She told him while tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Oh is Brooke Diamond admitting I'm right?" Kendall grinned like a mad man, "Well I am pretty good when it comes to love, I was right, and I knew it. See that? Kendall is all-knowing and magical; thank me for being so great." He laughed and leaned forward tapping on his cheek. She chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

"Yeah okay fine you were right….thanks Kendall." She smiled and stood up. "I guess I'll go bother one of the other guys now."

"I'll go with you to find them; I should be getting out there now anyway." Kendall remarked and put his hand on her lower back as he walked her out of his dressing room. "And by the way Brooke, you deserve something good, so I'm happy I was right in this case. He just better not fuck it up." He warned and kissed her on the top of her head.

But down the hall watching the two of them interact so closely as he left the dressing room was none other than Logan Mitchell, who felt the fury slowly bubbling up in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the two of them. Unable to control himself he marched forward and grabbed Kendall by the back of his shirt and turned him around. Kendall glanced down at Logan for the split second he was able to before Logan's fist connected with his jaw and shoved him backwards.

"LOGAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She screeched and slapped him on the chest. "JAMES!" She yelled for her brother to come settle things between the two boys before it got even worse. James and Carlos ran out of their dressing rooms, Carlos helped Kendall up to his feet and James stood in front of Logan to hold him back by his shoulders.

"What were you two doing in there?! Why I he so touchy with you!? Are you seeing him again!?" Logan yelled loudly.

"What the hell is going on here?" James barked looking at the three of them.

"Stupid Logan came out of nowhere and decked me!" Kendall yelled and held his jaw.

"Okay and why is that?" Carlos groaned.

"Because he saw me hug Brooke and give her a kiss on the head, which by the way asshole was because I was happy that she said she was HAPPY WITH YOUR DUMB ASS!" Kendall yelled, and Logan's eyes widened at the fact that he struck Kendall for no good reason whatsoever.

"You fucking idiot." Carlos laughed in Logan's face and Logan growled and kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up!"

"Seriously Logan you had to go and hit Kendall for being _nice_ to my sister? Great job moron. It was a kiss on the head not a kiss on her lips, even I'm okay with that." James looked down at Logan shaking his head.

"Well….to be fair I guess it did seem kind of bad from Logan's point of view, us leaving his room hugging and all." Brooke mumbled quietly, trying to defend Logan so everyone would stop getting on his case, considering the guys were _always_ on his case for something he had done. Kendall scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. He couldn't _**believe**_ that she was defending _Logan_ right now, and not Kendall. Not like he made sacrifices for her and trying to make sure everything was right by her, nope, apparently Logan warranted more than Kendall did, how lovely.

"This is ridiculous." Kendall muttered and shoved Carlos away from him before leaving the dressing room area. Brooke called out to Kendall, but he just waved his hand at her and kept on walking. She then turned her attention to Logan who looked relieved.

"And you!" She poked his chest with her index finger. "I can't believe you hit him that way! What's the matter with you? He's your best friend, and I wouldn't be doing _anything_ wrong with him while seeing you. News flash Logan, technically you didn't exactly make me your 'girlfriend' yet so if I wanted to, I could do whatever I want! YOU need to stop jumping to these conclusions and getting all aggressive. Actually BOTH of you need to stop using your fists for talking!" She slapped both Logan and James on the back of the head while Carlos stood back laughing at them. "I'm sick and tired of it! You're going to go apologize to Kendall, got it?" She growled and poked him on the chest again. Logan was _completely_ surprised by this, he hadn't exactly seen Brooke this bossy and angry since she was a teenager.

"Uh….yes ma'am." Logan nodded.

"GOOD!" Brooke huffed and crossed her arms on her chest and stared at James, "What are you smiling about?"

"How quickly you just whipped Logan." He laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**(am4muzik: don't worry; Brooke will fix things up with Kendall!**

**Woohoo24seven: I think Carlos just loves how he has no part in this drama and just gets to watch these guys screw themselves up, I definitely took your duet idea to use in this chapter, so thank you!**

**Kachilee07: LOL they haven't even been dating long and Brooke already whipped his ass in place! Not literally though, pretty sure Logan would be the one doing the whipping, giggity. **

**Stephanie. E. M: HE IS! Poor guy, he went from an egotistical maniac to a whipped boy**

**ValentineZombie: They had a decent run for good luck, like...one chapter right? That should be considered a new record! Stupid Logan had to do a total James and start speaking with his fists rather than with words! But you're right; at least Brooke will keep him on a tight leash lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: LOL count on James to love the fact that his sister is putting Logan in place**

**Tokala: Yeah Brooke! Do it sexually!**

**Emy. Elle: Wow I JUST found out that they broke up! Aw I'm kind of sad for James, the poor baby! They were together for a long time weren't they? I did use your idea it was great and I'm so glad that you loved it! I didn't want to disappoint! )**

_**Thanks woohoo24seven for your duet idea!**_

* * *

When she was done scolding Logan for hitting his best friend, and after Logan had apologized to Kendall, Brooke finally found a free chance to go to him and offer an explanation. She leaned against his doorframe and knocked on the door lightly. Kendall simply looked up, barely glancing at her before looking back down at his guitar and plucking a few strings softly. "Kendall…."

"I'm not in the mood to talk Brooke." Kendall muttered and started to pluck a little louder. Brooke walked in anyway, closing the door behind her before sitting beside Kendall, who just shifted away from her.

"Oh come on Kendall!"

"No don't come on Kendall me!" He huffed and set his guitar down on the coffee table in front of him. "You defended Logan! You basically told everyone it was okay to punch me in the face because Logan misunderstood everything, that's so not okay with me Brooke!" He frowned and turned so his whole body was facing her as he spoke. "I like to think you and I are pretty close! You tell me everything, hell we dated for a while and things were extremely good with us!"

"I…I know Kendall but—"

"But what?!" He ran a hand through his spikey hair, a habit he had yet to kick since cutting it. "It's not okay Brooke, so you move on from me to him and you just…automatically defend him when he does something stupid!?" He shook his head and looked away from her.

"I did it because Logan's _always_ getting into trouble with you guys, especially with my brother. I said that because I want him to have someone on his side at least for once, but I don't condone what he did, not one bit I promise!" Brooke reached forward and put her hand on his knee. "I told him it was wrong and he had to apologize Kendall! I don't like that he did that and believe me I don't think he was right, I just…" She sighed and shook her head, "It was stupid I just didn't want him to think that he does _everything_ wrong since he always gets in trouble. I just tried to…side with both of you."

"Sometimes you can't make both people happy you know." Kendall warned her, staring down at her. "Sometimes you _have_ to pick a side…just…next time if you're going to defend me, how about you do it while I'm there so I _know_ you're doing it and I just don't think you're defending Logan because you're' dating him?" He suggested and Brooke quickly nodded.

"Of course! I'm sorry Kendall I am!" She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Brooke…"He murmured and squeezed her back.

"How is your jaw? Is it okay?" She asked and pulled away so she could make sure he was fine.

"Yeah I'm okay, sore, but swelling went down so I'll be alright." He smiled a bit at her. "Thanks for coming to apologize to me."

"Yeah well…Brookedall needs to get along." She joked and elbowed him.

* * *

Roughly two weeks had passed and Brooke had just gotten back from an audition and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home, eat James' food, then pass out on her bed, but Logan had other plans for her. So right after her audition she went to the studio where the boys were busy recording, and she found them all goofing around in the hallway, except for Logan.

"Hey Brooke, you look like you want to kill someone." Carlos greeted her oh so lovingly and gave her a hug.

"I'm so exhausted," She sighed and gave them all a hug, "Where's Logan?"

"He's in there." James gestured over down the hall with his head, "If he does something stupid just let me know."

"Um…okay…"She chuckled a bit and patted him on the back and walked down the hall. When she entered the room she tilted her head to the side upon seeing Logan setting up a camera on a tripod. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him level it and make sure it was perfect. She cleared her throat and Logan spun around and smiled.

"Hey how was the audition?" He walked over to her and held the back of her neck as he pecked her on the lips, "Did you kill it?"

"I think so…"She shrugged and nodded," What are you doing?"

"Well I figured since you and Kendall have recorded duets, that maybe you and I should have one for us, you know, one with your boyfriend." He winked at her and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Now when exactly did we establish that you were my boyfriend?"

"Just now." Logan laughed and kissed her again, "Come on, are you really going to say no to me asking you to be my girlfriend?" He teased and all Brooke wanted to do was scream and shout that he was too smooth to her and it was slowly killing both her and her ovaries. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up," she shook her head trying to hide her blush with her hair and pushed him in the stomach, "So what are we singing then, _boyfriend?_"

"Not that song if that's what you were hinting at." He grabbed her purse and set it down before shoving her into the booth. "I thought we'd do a lovely old BTR song called Count on You."

"Oh I have to try and measure up to Jordin Sparks? That's dynamite…"

"No, you just have to try to keep your hands off of me." Logan winked at her, "you've heard it before right?"

"Logan…what do you think?" She scoffed, of course she heard the song before, and she heard every one of their songs and knew them like the back of her hand. After all, she was madly in love with Logan since they started filming the show, and her big brother was also there, so she had to acquaint herself with the music.

"Great, well get ready." He turned on the camera, started the music on the panel and ran inside to put on his headphones and stand beside her. He nudged her with his elbow and grinned while Brooke tried to hide her smile by rolling her eyes at him, but of course Logan could see it.

While they were busy singing Brooke was trying extremely hard to not look up at Logan because she felt she would just melt into putty if she did so, instead she looked down at the lyric sheet in front of her, but Logan had other plans. When singing he had no problem making it publically known that she was his, so he would push the hair away from her face every so often and bump her with his hip playfully.

"_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me"_ When the two of them sang those lines a sort of realization hit Brooke, and she finally looked up at Logan who grinned and held her chin with two fingers as he winked down at her.

"_I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand" _Brooke felt Logan reach down and pull her hand away from herself.

"_You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start"_ So that Logan could take her hand at place it over his heart. By the end of the song rather than staring away from Logan and trying to fight his charm and breathtaking grin, she was facing him and staring at his lips. She took off her headphones, and Logan quickly slid his off so they rested around his neck. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand grabbed the back of her neck so he could pull her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I really hope you did not have sex in that booth. We record in there; you didn't have sex in there did you?" James asked while serving himself more macaroni that Kate had made. Originally the two siblings were just supposed to have dinner by themselves at home, but James invited Kate over. Since Brooke didn't want to be the third wheel, she invited Logan. Then for shits and giggles, they invited Carlos and Kendall along as well, it was like a big family dinner.

"I could say yes in there just to make you squirm." Logan laughed, and Brooke slapped him on the arm.

"We didn't James, don't worry that room is still sacred." She shook her head before shoveling food in her mouth.

"Actually it's not considering Kate and James spent some alone time in there." Carlos added with a laugh, and Brooke dropped her fork on the plate.

"Yeah, we walked in a little while later, smelled of sex and sweat." Kendall said with a nod and a laugh while Kate blushed and looked away from Brooke and James gave Carlos a death glare. Kate however began to think, Brooke did annoy the hell out of her that one time they went shopping, and now all attention was on her and James….so she might as well get some sweet revenge now.

"Well Brooke and Kendall had sex on your desk, baby." Kate said while squeezing James' shoulder. Brooke's eyes widened and she turned bright red while Kendall choked so hard on his food that Carlos had to start hitting his back.

"What!? YOU HAD SEX IN MY OFFICE!?" James yelled.

"Well…technically it's my room…." Brooke defended quietly.


	26. Chapter 26

**(ValentineZombie: LMAO I don't think the boys know what is or isn't appropriate anymore. So talking about sex on a desk while eating? Oh yeah it's so acceptable just don't go into graphic detail or James will have an aneurism!**

**Am4muzik: WELL technically Brooke gets what she wants very soon, but no one sees it lol**

**AddictedToMusic18: Ha thanks, I like to be funny…Idk I'm just silly that way**

**BigTimeRusher422: Well Kate had to get her revenge! Lol**

**Emy. Elle: AWWW thanks mamacita! HA YOU GOT BROGAN FEELS! GOOD! Yeah Kate gets some serious points for getting her revenge; James will have to disinfect that desk…**

**Tokala: LOL that's a great point, now Logan's going to be thinking of her on a desk**

**Kachilee07: WELL I hope you're happy missy, not only did you bang James in the studio but now you get ANOTHER update! PLUS you got your revenge, dude it's a great chapter for you lol**

**IHEARTROCK: No way! What song Oh man I've been in love with them since I was in sixth grade…good times. **

**Woohoo24seven: Well thank you for the great idea! Hm I didn't actually think of giving Carlos a love interest, I'm selfish and want him all for myself lmfao. Maybe I'll bring someone in for him; I'll see how it works out.)**

_**Okay, so no one stab me right now but I LOOOOVE Rookie Blue and I as per usual have a case of the Sam Swarek feels (he's delicious, if you watch the show you know) so I KNOW the show is on its 4**__**th**__** season now but for the sake of the story let's pretend it's just starting, don't stab me!**_

_**DON'T MURDER ME FOR LACK OF SMUT PLEASE**_

* * *

Brooke sighed scrolling through her twitter feed. She had uploaded the video of her and Logan singing a few days ago, and people were just ripping into her left and right. Of course she edited out the part where the two kissed each other, but no one needed that to fuel their anger

**Fucks kendall, fucks logan, still waiting 4 her to fuck carlos!**

**Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho stupid ho**

**She's such a talentless whore**

**STOP MOOCHING OFF OF THE BOYS YOU FAME WHORE**

**KILL YOURSELF U SUCK!**

People just knew exactly the right words to say to ruin someone's day, didn't they?

Logan walked into his living room holding a bowl of chips and carrying two bottles of water for the two of them. He peered over her shoulder to read the tweets she was going through and shook his head. "Didn't Carlos tell you to ignore those?" He sighed but quickly smirked seeing how Brooke jumped when he spoke. "Wow you scare easy."

"Shut up," She muttered and slapped his thigh when he sat down. "I was just… curious to see if they were still saying things."

"And they are, so leave it alone." Logan took her phone away from her and tossed it halfway across the room.

"LOGAN!"

"It's in a case it'll be fine!" He laughed and scooted closer to her. "Come on it's just me and you; let's not get angry fans involved." He put his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. "Although I do feel flattered that they love me so much."

"Yeah it must be nice to have people throwing themselves at you to have your children." She snickered and grabbed a hand full of chips.

"Hey don't be so pouty! In due time you'll have plenty of people writing dirty fan fiction about you, finding out where you live, stalking you, sending you creepy letters, watching you dress through your bedroom window—"

"Okay! I get it!" She laughed and stuffed chips into his mouth to get him to stop talking. "God that's so creepy to think about, how do you deal with it?"

"Not well since one of them is on my sofa and molesting me." Logan remarked as he chewed. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and looked around completely confused until she realized he was talking about her. Logan threw his head back laughing while she smacked him on the stomach.

"So funny, start the damn movie." She muttered and put the bowl on her lap so she could eat it all without sharing with Logan.

"Oh I will." Logan grabbed the remote and started up Paranormal Activity. "Great placement by the way means I can do this." He chuckled and winked at her as he placed his hand high up on her thigh, and Brooke was frozen mid-chew.

_WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME DOES HE WANT ME TO JUST RIP MY CLOTHES OFF AND MOUNT HIM ON THE SOFA?! MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN SIT NEXT TO HIM WITHOUT WANTING TO BOUNCE ALL OVER HIM FUCK ME DAMN IT._

In the middle of the movie her phone rang from across the room and it made her jump so high that the bowl of chips flipped over and went all over Logan's crotch.

"You're going to need to clean that, preferably with your mouth." Logan sighed looking down at the mess on him before glancing back over at Brooke.

"Well….sorry it scared me!" She frowned and started to stand up, "I need my phone." She muttered and ran over to answer her phone. Logan watched her scurry off and walk away while speaking, so he paused the movie and started to put all the chips on his lap back in the bowl before getting up to dust off the sofa. Suddenly Brooke jumped on his back and knocked him to the floor on his stomach.

"Ugh what was that for?" He groaned and rolled over so Brooke was now straddling his waist, "Actually now I don't mind this—"

"I GOT THE PART!" She screamed while clutching her phone and Logan's eyes widened.

"You got the part? For that cop show?"

"I GOT THE PART FOR ROOKIE BLUE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and leaned down to hug Logan to near death. "I'm going to be on a show!" She squealed and hugged him so tightly. Logan sat up, still holding onto her and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"Congratulations Broke! I'm proud of you!" He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. "We'll have to celebrate."

"Definitely! I have to tell James and Kate and the guys and….I guess I'll tell my parents." Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought. "Just um, one thing…I'll have to leave in a week to go film, and uh….."

"It films in Canada…" Logan nodded slowly and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before biting it. "Well it's a good thing we have cell phones huh?"

"You…still want to date and stuff even though…well I'll be in another country?" She questioned a bit uneasily, cringing at the thought of leaving when she _just_ got him.

"I'll take that chance." He said while running his hands up and down her thighs. "You'll be up there filming and I'll be here filming and recording, it works out…"

It would work out….right?

"I can't believe I did it." Brooke smiled happily, "I did not think I was actually going to get a role…oh my god this is so exciting!" She sighed happily and rested her hands on his chest. "I just….wow."

"Speechless huh?" Logan asked, still running his hands up and down her thighs.

"Yeah that's a great way to put it."

"Ah….well since you're so speechless I guess I'll just take over from here." He murmured before holding the back of her neck and kissing her.

_CELEBRATORY SEX WITH LOGAN!? WELL FIRST TIME SEX WITH LOGAN THAT IS ALSO CELEBRATORY I AM SO OKAY WITH THIS OH MY GOD SADDLE UP!_

* * *

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" Brooke ran through the doors of his house the next morning with James in tow. James groaned and unraveled his arms from around the sleeping Kate who seemed to be sleeping over often. He walked down stairs and as soon as his foot hit the landing his sister jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"What the hell….?" He mumbled tiredly and glanced over her shoulder to stare at Logan who just smiled and shook his head.

"I GOT A ROLE JAMES!" She screamed in his ear, and he was certain she had broken an eardrum. "That show I auditioned for? Rookie Blue? I GOT THE ROLE!" she hugged him tighter and James finally wrapped his arms around her.

"You did? Aw Brooke that's amazing I'm so proud of you, I knew this would be the one for you." He kissed her on the forehead and set her down. "I'll take you out to dinner tonight, my treat!"

"Thanks James." She smiled and just wouldn't let go. "I can't believe it! I leave to Canada next week to film the pilot and then if it goes well then I have to go back do some training. I'll learn how to shoot a gun and kick your ass." James looked down at her and just laughed hysterically.

"Yeah the day you learn how to kick my ass is the day I shave my head completely bald."

"Well in her defense…your hair _is_ progressively getting shorter and shorter." Logan shrugged from behind Brooke.

"Shut it Mitchell, there won't be a day where my little sister can kick my ass." James scoffed and ruffled her hair.

"We'll see about that. Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Brooke jumped up and down and hugged her brother tightly before running over to Logan and planting one right on his lips. She grinned happily and ran away from the two boys and went to the kitchen so she could make a phone call. Whether or not it was lucky that her parents didn't answer the phone she didn't know, but Brooke shared her news nonetheless.

"Hey mom, hey dad, so I don't know if you're ignoring me but I don't care because I have _great_ news. In your face, because I just landed a starring role for a new television show. So…remember how you told me I wouldn't be as successful as James? Well I guess you're wrong there aren't you? Anyways thanks for kicking me out, you gave me _a lot_ of opportunities just because you didn't think I could catch my dreams. Looks like I did after all! So kindly take that information, soak in it, bathe in it, realize the error of your ways and don't call me back saying how proud you are….because if you really felt proud and knew I could do this, you wouldn't have kicked me out in the first place." She hung up the phone and sighed while putting it in her pocket, but it wasn't a miserable sigh.

No it was…more of a happy and content sigh.

_FUCK YOU BITCHES I AM BROOKE DIAMOND AND I AM A WINNER!_

"Brooke got a role?" Brooke could faintly hear Kate ask her brother in the living room. She could hear footsteps behind her and suddenly she was on the ground with Kate squealing and hugging her happily," CONGRATULATIONS! WAIT UNTIL THE GUYS FIND OUT!"

And when they found out they all had similar reactions. Carlos picked her up and twirled her around before Kendall lifted her up in the air and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Logan and James weren't _too_ happy about that, but Carlos elbowed Logan in the gut and Kate slapped James on the back of the head to try to keep him from making a comment.

Now all that was left was a celebratory dinner before Canada.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Kachilee07: Dude nothing like being straight forward in an attempt to get a girl's mouth by your crotch, lmao. Hey I wrote it now so be happy! Actually you'll probably stab me because I WANT to end it either the next chapter or sometime soon….yeah….**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah long distance sounds good but….ya know Logan's got quite the active dick and no patience, so I don't know how that's going to fair with him. I can't believe I said he has an active dick, my god…**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah they did! WOO HOO!**

**Am4muzik: Yeah I wish I could have celebratory sex with him that would be great lmao. But ah yes, he's willing to go long distance, now it's just a matter of finding out whether or not it works out!**

**Tokala: Oh me too, you so aren't alone in that**

**Emy. Elle: Oh my god don't worry his head won't be shaved please don't stab and murder me! LOL so you want Carlos?**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Ha well like I said before, I am quite the evil person. Ah I wouldn't be calm doing that either, I'd totally be screaming and going crazy like a wacko!**

**DeniseDEMD: Yeah things are working out so well for Brooke right now so I hope it stays that way!)**

_**I think maybe I should end this soon, I'm running out of steam for this train! Does that make sense?**_

_**Also, you know how I'm an asshole who doesn't write smut and did it like once? Well, SprinklzAndPixieDust is going to be working on a smut with these people so uh, be on the lookout for that!**_

* * *

It was two a.m. Saturday morning when Brooke walked back into James' house with her large carryon bag. She had spent the week filming and training almost every hour of the day, only having enough time to sleep and eat while trying to text everyone all at once. Of course when she walked in she banged into a side table and started to curse up a storm before ascending the staircase. As soon as she made it to the landing and started walking to her bedroom, James holding a bat and not knowing his sister was walking up the stairs used the bat to push her against a wall. "OH MY GOD!" Brooke screamed.

James stood still for a moment before groaning and pulling the bat away, walking a few feet to flick on the light and glance at his sister, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I was just going to bed!" Brooke muttered, "You attacked me with a bat!"

"Well I thought you were in Canada! You don't just come in here sneaking around at two in the morning, you're lucky I didn't swing first!"

"Fuck yeah I am you would have murdered me!" Brooke yelled, "Jeez…nice welcome back huh?" she sighed and fixed her clothes. James rolled his eyes as he walked over and gave his sister a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm free for the weekend so I thought I'd sneak in and surprise you in the morning but that's kind of out of the question now." She shook her head and looked up at him. "But they gave the pilot thumbs up so I'm going to be in Canada for a while and I'll come down on the weekends." She smiled and her brother grinned and gave her a tight hug.

"I knew they were going to go for it, good job kiddo…." He ruffled her hair, "Mom and dad have been calling me non-stop about you ya know."

"Yeah? What did they say?" Brooke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're asking _me_ why you're not talking to them, how you're doing, where you've been staying, you know shit like that. I told them that you were fine, just doing your own thing and that they knew why you weren't talking to them." James patted his sister on the shoulder and started pushing her towards her room. "Now go to bed please, I'm exhausted and have to be up soon to record."

"Fine, fine I will. Thanks James." Brooke hugged him quickly before running into her room and crashing on the bed. James shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he wandered back to bed. Yes he was happy to see his sister, but he would have preferred if she didn't scare the crap out of him and waited until morning to start moving through the house like a burglar.

* * *

The following day the boys were busy at the recording studio, and James decided not to tell anyone that Brooke was back from Canada and that her show was going to continue filming. Instead, he decided to leave that as a surprise. Logan had left the room to run down the hall and grab a bottle of water from the break room. When he turned around and started to walk back to the room, out popped Brooke from one of the hallways, standing in front of him with her hands resting on her waist proudly. "Well hello to you Logan." She grinned.

"Hey there!" Surprised, Logan grinned and lifted her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" he asked as he set her down.

"I'm free on the weekends, and I decided to stop in and tell you guys that the show has been picked up and I'll be done filming by the end of May." She grinned, watching as Logan smiled big before kissing her.

"Congratulations! Wow…end of May that's um, that's a long time, we leave for tour in June…." He muttered and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Yeah…but we have the weekends! I can fly down here, you can fly up there, or we'll meet at a state in between it'll be…an adventure!" Brooke nodded, but Logan wasn't so sure.

"Yeah it can uh…be an adventure."

* * *

**MARCH**

After a long day on set and the shooting range to practice her aim, Brooke walked into the trailer and flopped down on her mattress with a heavy sigh. She glanced over at her phone and checked her messages. A text from Kate, a few from James and Kendall, a video of Carlos dancing with Fox and later having the dog jump into the hood of his sweater as Sydney came running in. All very sweet things, but the only thing that was missing from that perfect phone picture was Logan.

The two of them? Not doing so well at all.

Brooke waited quite a long time to have Logan, so being far away from him and waiting long weeks to see him on the weekend whether it was in person or on the computer, that wasn't a problem for her. For Logan however, someone used to having a woman by his side constantly, it was growing to be a problem and he wasn't fond of being so far away.

"_So when are you coming down to visit?" Logan had asked two weeks ago. "I missed you last weekend."_

"_I don't know Logan I'm so swamped, the jet lag is really getting to me. I have target practice this weekend and next weekend I'm going on patrol with a local officer so I can get more into character, get the walk and stuff down." Brooke told him honestly. "I miss you a lot."_

"_I miss you too and I really wanted to see you." Logan sighed heavily and Brooke could tell she was annoyed, but the impatient girl was slowly getting annoyed herself. "You haven't visited for a while and—"_

"_Well you can visit me too!" Brooke shouted into the phone. "I'm tired Logan! I'm so tired! You told me to trust you and that you were going to put in effort and try but it feels like I've been putting in all the effort by getting flights to go see you! Why can't you come up to see me huh?"_

"_Broke I'm busy recording nonstop—"_

"_I'M BUSY LEARNING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS AND MAKING FAKE ARRESTS AND I MAKE TIME TO SEE YOU!" Brooke screamed into the phone. "I'm working too! I haven't seen you in so long and it kills me I miss you so much but I feel like this has just become one-sided Logan!" She ran her hand through her hair and slid down the wall of her trailer until she was on the ground._

"_Look I'm sorry I can't always make it out to see you Brooke I try and I can't believe you said it's one-sided!" Logan growled into the phone. "I try my damn hardest to make it out there to see you."_

"_That's why you haven't made it out here at all, right?" Brooke retorted with a short laugh. "I'm so done with this Logan…."_

"_Done with what? Are you breaking up with me?" Logan spat._

"_I'm done with feeling like some chick on the side that's there when it's convenient. If you want to continue seeing me that's great, we'll work something out but….for now." Brooke stopped as she came to a loss of words; she wasn't quite sure how to phrase what she was thinking._

"_You're basically breaking up with me." He shook his head in disbelief and paced around his dressing room. "After all the hell I went through to get you to be mine, this is how it's going to end?" Before Brooke could even answer he hung up the phone._

So to say she didn't know where her standing was with Logan was an understatement. They hadn't spoken since then, not a single source of interaction, and her friends weren't exactly telling her what Logan was up to in an effort to keep him off of her mind so she could stop thinking about him. It didn't help; she just couldn't keep her brain away from that subject, wondering what he was doing _or who he was doing_, if he was doing well….that.

Brooke shook her head and sat up in bed, rubbing her hands over her face in attempt to rub away the tired feeling before getting up and walking over to the shower. A knock on her trailer door made her stop and stare at it in a daze.

Could that be Logan?

Was he there to make things right?

Was this going to be like a movie? Logan would be standing outside the door holding a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates…. It would start to rain outside. A nice heavy rain that would flatten his hair and press a soaked white t-shirt even closer to his body. He'd open his mouth and say just the right words to get her to leap into his arms and passionately kiss him in the rain before he carried her back inside the trailer where they'd make love and all their problems would go away.

Well, that's what she hoped for anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

**(BigTimeRusher422: Thank you I'm glad you loved it! I might try to milk it for one or two more chapters!**

**Woohoo24seven: I know for some strange reason those two need to be!**

**ValentineZombie: Dude there's nothing wrong with hope; if it's Logan behind that door it'll make her dreams come true!**

**Am4muzik: oh man that would be something if it was Kendall at the door to sweep her off her feet, so much drama!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: AW YAY YOU LOVE THE STORY, THANK YOU! Well let's hope you don't have to kick Logan's ass to Canada.**

**AddictedToMusic18: YEAH LOGAN DON'T BE A LITTLE BITCH!**

**Kachilee07: Wow, I have a STRONG feeling that you are going to find me and strangle me to death after this chapter lmfao. Oh but yeah James absolutely could have murdered Brooke, that would have been awkward.**

**DeniseDEMD: OH MY GOSH IT IS A ROSS AND RACHEL MOMENT! Oh man, I think watching all the FRIENDS re-runs on Nick at Night is really starting to seep into my brain. OOHHH Kendall at the door, I can dig it!**

**Tokala: Or Logan and Kendall TOGETHER wet in the rain, and bam, there is her three-some.**

**Emy. Elle: LMAO yeah actually James stalking through the house in the dark half naked with a bat like he's ready to protect the house is VERY hot, just you know, not the part where he kills his little sister. UMMM my mom has done that tweezers thing to me, I can live with it lol**

**Carlos'sCupcake: dude I am SO sorry about you having to wait until the 5****th**** for a tech guy, what a load of shit! Ugh, I feel for you, and yet you still get to write stuff and post it, so kudos to you! I'm glad you love the shit out of it, now it's a clean story and that was a lame joke! Ah I hope it's Logan at the door, that would be SO romantic**

**IHEARTROCK: Me too…they were pretty nice together!)**

_**I'd like to say thank you very much for everyone who takes the time to read my ridiculous stories, because let's face it, I'm kind of an odd nut! So thank you readers, both silent and vocal, which leads me to thank you all SO MUCH for leaving reviews and giving me your feedback. It's kind of like my cocaine, so thank you for promoting this drug….Alright that made sense in my head, I'll just stop now.**_

_**Also, I'm trying to push for one or two more chapters before I end the story, I have quite a lot of other stories that need some attention and I've just completely neglected them!**_

* * *

Brooke closed her eyes, praying to whatever higher beings there were that Logan was standing behind that door. When she pulled it open her heart fell and she let out an audible 'oh'.

"Oh? That's the kind of greeting that I get? I come all the way up to Canada and I just get an 'oh', well then I guess I'll just go home." James sighed dramatically and started to step backwards, but Brooke quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Okay, that's more like it."

"What are you doing here?!" She asked with wide eyes as she pulled away to stare up at him. "This…this is a surprise."

"That's the point," James pulled his hand from behind his back and produced a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers, "you sounded upset these last few days and I know it must be hard for you being up here by yourself so I thought I'd see you." He ruffled her hair and groaned as Brooke quickly wrapped her arms around his waist a second time so tightly that he lost all the air in his lungs. "Fuck you're actually killing me."

"You're the best brother in the world James." She sniffled and took the flowers from him before she ran back inside her trailer.

"Ah yeah now I am, you weren't saying that a few months ago." He joked and followed her back inside, shutting the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just been doing some training stuff, oh I have really good aim now check it out!" She got up from her seat and ran over to the dart board. She stood as far back as she could go and threw three darts, two landing near the bull's eye and one just two inches away. "See that?"

"Yeah you don't suck now!" He nodded in approval and leaned forward in his seat, "But I mean…aside from you being able to throw sharp objects, what's going on with you and Logan?" Brooke shook her head and sighed as she flopped down beside him.

"We broke up, this long distance thing just wasn't working out between the two of us." She shrugged a bit and draped her legs over his lap. "I was going to visit him but when I couldn't visit he got mad and…come on James I shouldn't be the only one that leaves to visit!"

"Right…" James nodded a bit, urging her to continue on.

"So anyway, I just, I kind of snapped and yelled at him and we just broke up. I haven't spoken to him since."

"That's funny that you say that you know." James glanced at her before focusing his attention on her shoes and tying her laces together. "I asked Logan what was going on with you guys and he didn't say you were broken up, he just said you were going through a rough time."

"A rough time!?" Brooke shouted before groaning and throwing her head back against the wall with a loud thud, which she deeply regretted. "A rough time so he just doesn't talk to me all this time, I wish I would have been enlightened about this! Well at least one of us knows about the status of my relationship." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did he happen to say anything else about the two of us?"

"Well, maybe, but Kate told me what was going on so I punched him in the dick, didn't hear what he said after that." James turned his head to his sister and grinned, making her laugh and push the hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for getting that revenge for me James."

"Yeah well, like I said, no one's allowed to hurt my sister." He patted her knee.

"So I've been told, want something to drink?" She asked as she stood up. She took one step before she fell forward and hit the ground, James laughing hysterically at her, "I take it back, I hate you!"

"The best part is you WATCHED me tie your laces together!" He laughed hysterically and watched her sit up and just kick her shoes off.

"I forgot you did it!" She pouted and went over to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer for each of them. "I'm going to give you food filled with laxatives or something." She mumbled giving him the beer.

The rest of their night was spent with the two of them sitting side by side and watching TV in her trailer while talking about their last few weeks. James and Kate were doing pretty well, but Brooke already knew that from Kate gushing about her brother. Apparently Kate surprised James by blind folding him and taking him to the beach to go surfing. Of course James had too much fun with being blind folded, and as he was trying to find his way around he just kept feeling up Kate. A sweet surprise turned dirty, well, at least she tried to be sweet, but she didn't mind the change at all. On a somewhat related note, Carlos had a date with a woman he met at a massage parlor. He threw out his back during one of the scenes and someone suggested he got a massage.

Well, that was one hell of a massage to warrant a date afterwards, apparently her name was Irina.

Kendall was the same, he and Brooke were still communicating with one another so nothing really had changed. What Brooke didn't know was that Kendall was planning on leaving to Canada to see her, but Carlos talked him out of it, saying that it would only provide more drama and stir up some angry feelings within Logan.

* * *

The following day Brooke decided to treat James for once, taking him out to breakfast so they could talk about her show. After taking a picture of them two of them together and sending it out to the twitter world, she decided then was perfect timing right as he was drinking his juice. "So the other day I filmed a sex scene." She said nonchalantly before drinking her water.

"What!?" James coughed out after spitting his juice on her.

"Well, an almost sex scene." She chuckled and wiped the juice off of her.

"I really hope you're joking about that Brooke." He groaned, and she shook her head with a grin.

"Nah, it was like a soft-core porno. You'll see, the episode is Hot and Bothered, it's pretty awesome not going to lie. Oh and I'm pretty sure later on in the season I'm going to get my ass kicked, just so you know." She nodded and stared at her brother who was cringing and looked visibly disturbed.

"I'm not going to watch an episode of you where you have a sex scene; I'm going to just…make someone fast forward through it. I'll pretend it never existed." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Because I'm your little sister or because I'm your little sister enacting sex on screen?" She tilted her head to the side with a devious grin.

"Both…god I'm disturbed, I wish it was dinner time I would so take a shot to just try to forget that." He sighed and Brooke just laughed it off, enjoying the little bit of torture she was putting her brother through. After breakfast the two of them went around seeing the sights and enjoyed lunch together before Brooke took him to the airport to catch a flight home.

"So what are you going to do about Logan?" James asked as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Anything? How do you feel…?"

"I don't know." Brooke sighed, completely defeated and just shrugged her shoulders. "You always warned me about him and I knew he was trouble but I just ignored it and now look, I'm heartbroken over some asshole." She shook her head and kicked at the ground. "I'm just going to push him out of my mind and just continue with my work, you know?"

"Yeah I get it….keep up the good work okay? Maybe I'll come back and visit in a few weeks." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her tightly. "Take care Brooke."

"Thanks James, you too." She smiled and waved at him, making sure he boarded the plane before walking out to her car. When she sat down she rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Of course she was ecstatic that her brother came to see her, she missed him and thought it was incredibly sweet. But she so desperately wanted it to be Logan behind that trailer door, there to make things right. Maybe she was dodging a bullet with Logan not showing up. It was probably for the better, she would no longer have to deal with him, and she could stop getting her heart broken. She could also go to Kendall and tell him he was wrong.

When she started walking back to her trailer, one of her coworkers told her the head writer was waiting in her trailer to discuss some of her lines. Brooke just nodded and dragged her tired self over to the trailer. Once she stepped inside and opened her mouth to speak her heart stopped and her jaw just fell wide open.

"Hey Brooke…" Logan smiled a bit and stood up from her couch holding a dozen red roses," I see you've got some flowers already…hope you have some room for these."


	29. Chapter 29

**(am4muzik: Great guess dude! Well of course you have to say punched him in the dick nonchalantly, it's just so casual!**

**AddictedToMusic18: Yeah at least the siblings get back at each other in weird ways! LOL**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: See now you don't have to spend all that time kicking his ass, thank goodness for that! Yeah, I think James knew Logan was going to appear so he came to distract his sister**

**Kachilee07: James so took advantage of her frazzled brain and messed with her shoes, but she got her revenge so it worked out well. LOGAN HAS ARRIVED, LET'S BANG HIM**

**ValentineZombie: Oh man those two just…aren't connected in knowing what's going on with them lol, I think they need people to sit them down and just explain things to them. Yeah hopefully he can clear things up with her with his penis and bang her.**

**DeniseDEMD: AW Ross and Monica, lovely sibling time that included hugs AND abuse/trauma in the most loving way! Dude, at this point, Logan should just throw himself at her feet, or ask Kendall for help.**

**Emy. Elle: CARINA that's an epic couple name for you two! Aw yes James is a great distraction and a lovely dick puncher and now it's up to Logan to be all suave**

**Tokala: Well aside from blindfolding him I think I would also bang him senseless. I'LL DO THAT THREE-SOME! Oh yeah Kendall almost stole Brooke from Logan, that would have been awkward.**

**Woohoo24seven: YES Logan please fix things!**

**IHEARTROCK: Glad you thought it was fun!**

**Deviroxx: Sorry I wish I could keep it up forever but this is the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the story though!**

**Thecityisours: Aw sorry about that, hey maybe you can go back to it on a lazy day with free time! Thank you I'm glad you like the story!)**

_**So last night I was watching the new BTR episode and kachilee07 said she saw aspects from Ghost in My Closet and Say Something in the episode….SOOOO I'd like to say I'm a prophet and saw this coming.**_

_**Um, I really was procrastinating on writing this because I didn't want the story to end but I think this is as far as I go. So thank you everyone SO MUCH for reading and dealing with the weird/stupid story I happen to have written! Also this ending was really shitty, I tried to make it sweet and cute I was just stuck.**_

* * *

Brooke stared in disbelief at Logan for a full minute, watching as he cautiously walked towards her while holding the roses. He placed them gently on the counter and held his arms out to her, to which she immediately threw herself into them, her arms wrapping around his back tightly until her hands slid up and grabbed his shoulders. Logan rested his cheek on the top of her head and hugged her tightly to his chest, not wanting to let her go.

"I really can't believe you're here." She murmured as his hand ran soothingly up and down her back.

"Figured it was time I came up to see you." He mumbled quietly. For a moment Brooke was silent, cherishing this quiet intimate moment with Logan. But then she remembered her confusion with him and quickly took her hands away, pushing against his chest until he loosened his grip so she could step back and walk further away from him. "What's going on?"

"You can't do this to me!" Brooke huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "You can't…you can't keep doing things that make me feel like shit, just to show up with flowers and some magically suave move and sweep me off my feet! It doesn't work that way, I don't want to keep having these periods of time where we both feel miserable and you just…come in and make it better." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as he stared at them.

"Well Brooke everyone has fights and there has to be apologies, it's not like we can just never have a fight ever, people have fights." Logan rolled his eyes, "You can't avoid them."

"I know fights are unavoidable, believe me, I've had my share." She sighed and paced around her trailer, "I mean…I don't want to have these same fights with you where something bad happens, we ignore each other for a long time and a hug makes it better. THAT is what isn't cool about it!"

"You want more than a hug and roses? That's okay I'll throw in chocolate too!" he joked with a grin and this only served to frustrate her even more.

"Take this seriously Logan because I am!" She walked over and shoved him in the shoulder. "This isn't a game; at least to me it isn't you….you cocky …dickhead!" She growled and Logan raised an eyebrow at her aggression. "I've liked you since the day I met you! I met you when you were like eighteen or nineteen and the show first started filming, I WAS FIFTEEN OR SIXTEEN! NOW I'M TWENTY! I've wanted you for so long and now I finally have you and it feels like you're just…treating this as a game. Is that what it is? You got me away from Kendall, point for you, we were dating or apparently are still dating but you hung up on me so I thought we were broken up. I don't know these things Logan you have to talk to me and stop treating this…relationship and me like it's something that can be thrown around and taken back so easily!" Brooke shook her head and sat down on her bed. "I don't feel like you care about me."

"Brooke that's not true, you know I care for you." Logan sighed as he sat down next to her, but she turned away.

"No actually, no I don't."

"Brooke…." Logan moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him. "Don't say I don't care about you, or us or this relationship because I do, very much. I'm just…I'm different than the other guys." Logan sighed looking completely frustrated with himself as he ran his and through his hair. "I just…I can't show it like the rest of the guys do. I'm not Kendall I can't… whip out my guitar and sing you a love song! I'm not incredibly open with my feelings and maybe I'm not as charming as him but that's me and I like the moments we have together where we can goof off and joke around like two old friends, that's okay with me! I like when I can surprise you and take you out to dinner before heading to the beach and spending the night there. That's romance for me and that's how I show you I care…if that's …if that's not enough then I'll try to make it better. I'll do more I'll act more like Kendall just to keep you but we've come too far and I don't want to lose you."

Brooke watched as Logan's eyes danced around nervously trying to study her reaction to all that he said. His shoulders were tense, his arms were tense on her shoulders but one was slowly creeping over so his hand could caress her cheek. Brooke looked down and grabbed Logan's arms to push them away from her body. She then reached over and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder so she could whisper to him.

"I don't want you to be like Kendall. That's not who you are and that's not who I'm dating. I want you to just be you, that's who I want in my life Logan, you. Your romance is perfect for me I just…I want you to just put in effort when it comes to us seeing each other when filming, I don't always want to be the one that grabs the long flight to see you, I want you to see me too."

"I promise Brooke, you'll be seeing a lot more of me." He smiled in relief and hugged her tightly

* * *

"Alright Brooke you're going to need to close your eyes." One of her co-stars grinned as he lifted a bandana and wrapped it around her eyes. "We have a surprise for you!"

"Oh is it my cake? Please say it's a cake." She begged.

"Way to ruin the surprise." He laughed at her. It was the start to the last week of filming and the cast and crew had gotten together to celebrate her birthday. Her costar held the sides of her head and tilted it downward so that when she opened her eyes she could immediately see the cake. Since it was the beginning of the week and the boys were busy getting ready for their tour and making appearances, she told Logan it was okay for him to sit that weekend out, and he did, but it didn't bother her one bit. Brooke would be home soon and that way she'd be able to harass them non-stop and make them wish she was back in Canada.

After a few moments she grew impatient and started to bounce up and down. "Alright, here you go, happy birthday Brooke!" He yelled and Brooke quickly pulled off the bandana. She was smiling until she saw the words 'Look Up' on the very tiny cupcake. Curious she looked up and her jaw fell open seeing Logan standing there holding the cupcake.

"LOGAN!"

"Happy Birthday baby girl." Logan winked and grinned. Brooke squealed in delight and threw the cupcake aside as she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Holy crap!"

"YOU CAME! ON MY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled squeezing him to death.

"Hey, I told you I was going to make things better didn't I?" He grinned running his hand up and down her back. "It was my girlfriend's birthday, and I had to make a special appearance." He said quietly before kissing her temple, "Because I love you."

"You…love me…that's what you said right?" Brooke pulled away and stared up at him with wide eyes, and Logan quickly nodded. "OH wow….I love you too Logan, thanks for the amazing birthday gift."


End file.
